Because I Love You
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline! After leaving 6 years ago Klaus comes back to his hometown where he left the girl he loves behind. He comes home for his brother's wedding to find that the love of his life has a child that looks suspiciously like him. Can Klaus win back the girl he loves and become a father to the boy he never knew? Or will he leave again? All-human.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Disclaimer**: No one belongs to me except Will and if they did klaroline would have a tv show and uber love!

**Couples**: Klaroline, Delena, Kalijah, Stebekah, Kennett, small Forwood cause i despise the couple.

**Summary**: After 6 years away Klaus comes back to his hometown of Mystic Falls where he left the girl he loves behind. When he comes home for his brother's wedding there are many changes that have taken place in the small town since his departure. The biggest one being that the love of his life has a child...that looks suspiciously like him, although she's now with the mayor's son Tyler Lockwood. Can Klaus win back the girl he loves and become a father to the boy he never knew? Or will he leave again never to be heard of again?

**Author's Note:** This is a all human fic, as much as I love the supernatural world I can't take it at the current moment. I will be continuing my other stories, no worries, but this one popped into my head and there's so much I want to do with it so why the hell not, I have no time but I love writing so I want to explore this. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! I love reviews so please review and let me know if I should continue!

**When I wake up,**

**I'm willing to take my chances on**

**the hope I forgot**

**that you love him more than you notice**

**I wrote this for you**

**Because of us**

**And what the future holds **

**Together or apart**

**I'm willing to try again**

**Because I love you**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

Caroline Forbes was making dinner when there was a knock on her door. She put a lid on the pot of spaghetti she was cooking and hurried to the front of the house to see who was at the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw blonde hair. She hurriedly opened the door and smiled at the tall blonde on the other side. Rebekah pushed past without so much as a hug or greeting and went to sink into the couch in the living room.

"Bekah?" Caroline asked closing the door slowly and walking over to the other blonde.

"I have some terrible news, Caroline!" Rebekah wailed dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

Caroline went over to her friend and sat on the couch next to her trying to console the crying blonde.

"What's wrong? Is it Stefan? Or one of your brothers? Or—" Caroline probed rubbing the woman's back soothingly.

"It's all worse than anything I could have anticipated! I thought it was a phase, Caroline! A phase! But no! It's bloody not! It's going to be permanent! Forever! Family holidays are going to be so terrible now! And every time I want to see Elijah I'm going to have to see her too!" Rebekah cried ripping the tissues she had previously been using to dab her eyes into a million little pieces.

"Bex? Bekah? Rebekah! Stop!" Caroline shouted grabbing Rebekah's hands to stop them from tearing the tissues she was getting all over her floor. The floor she had just picked up all the toys off of and vacuumed. She was not going to do that again, even for one of her best friends.

"I just…I'm so angry about this." Rebekah said ignoring Caroline who was looking at the tiny shreds of white on the floor. Caroline sighed and took the other blonde's hands in hers. She squeezed them lightly and took a deep breath.

"How about you tell me what's going on." Caroline said trying to remain calm.

Rebekah sighed heavily and looked away. "Elijah just announced that he and Katherine are getting married." She said dully with a hint of anger still in her voice.

Caroline's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "Seriously? Elijah and Katherine? But…but…what about Katherine's vow never to get married or the fact that everyone hates Katherine for being…well…Katherine." Caroline stuttered shocked by the news.

"I know! But they are in love and now they want to get married and to make it 10 billion times worse is the fact that they want us to plan the event. As if we didn't have enough to do with the spring event season starting in a few weeks." Rebekah cried standing up and walking around the room.

Caroline looked away towards the toy bin in the corner next to the TV. She shook her head slowly trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the uncommon couple was going to get married.

She was happy in a small way since she loved Elijah and most of the time Katherine when she wasn't being a complete bitch. Alright, so maybe she only liked Katherine a small amount of the time and it was mostly since Elena and her were best friends and Katherine tagged along since they were twins.

And alright, maybe it had something to do with sleeping with one of her boyfriends when they were in high school that made Caroline not want to be around the other Gilbert, but still. She was happy for her friends for getting married, although Rebekah was certainly not. She hated Katherine and Elena, but at least she could stand to be around Elena.

Sometimes.

"I wish Elijah was marrying the other twin! Elena! That would look cuter on the napkins at least." Rebekah said quietly.

"And lets not forget the fact that you like Elena more." Caroline added smirking at her angered friend.

"Yes…that too. Elena would at least come with something positive when she is added to the family, but of course not it had to be Katherine and her sultry disposition and now we have to help her plan this wedding." Rebekah pouted.

"We? No way. We can't both focus on it, what about the Lindbloom wedding? Or the huge doctor's convention in Richmond we have been planning for the last two months. When is this wedding anyway?" Caroline rambled already feeling pressured from the events when they hadn't even fully started yet.

Rebekah sighed, "sometime in June or early July. They have yet to make up their minds."

Caroline groaned, "fantastic, that's in four months! How are we supposed to do all of this in such a short amount of time!" Caroline looked over at Rebekah who shrugged.

"No clue. I'm still concentrating on the fact that I don't want that She-devil in my house anymore…" Rebekah said.

"So does the whole family know yet?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Almost everyone is coming in for a celebratory dinner this weekend actually. The ones who don't know will be finding out, like Kol and Finn." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"And Klaus?" Caroline asked quietly.

Rebekah looked over at her and smirked. "He's coming in on Friday actually. He's the best man so naturally Elijah called him first and begged him to come in for a few days especially to catch up with the family and everything."

Caroline looked away. "Really? That should be fun." She said in a wannabe nonchalant voice.

Rebekah sighed and took her friends hand. "None of us have seen him in six years, Caroline, this spring and summer is going to be all about family now especially with this wedding and Nik's going to be around for awhile. Will you be ok with that?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"I—" Caroline began to say but was interrupted by the sound of pitter pattering of feet running through the house.

"Mommy!" a voice shrieked as the owner came into the living room.

Caroline smiled as she saw the small curly haired blonde boy with bright blue stormy eyes come running into her open arms. She laughed and pulled him into her lap.

"Hey baby! How was the park with grandma?" Caroline asked giving her son a big kiss on the side of his head.

He giggled and looked over at Rebekah who smiled widely back at him.

"Auntie Bekah!" He smiled and threw his arms around her as well.

Rebekah laughed as Liz came into the room. Caroline looked over at her mom and smiled.

"I started dinner." Caroline said standing up as her son began to tell Rebekah about her day.

"Great, I'm starved after being at the park for so long." Liz said smiling happily.

"Rebekah will you be staying for dinner?" Caroline asked turning to her friend who was listening intently to what the boy was saying.

"Of course!" Rebekah said happily pulling the boy into her lap as he continued to tell her about one of his friends at school. Caroline went back into the kitchen as her mom followed her.

"How was he?" Caroline asked quietly.

Liz smiled, "intelligent and happy as ever. I don't think you have anything to worry about Caroline. The teachers were only letting you know what the other children were saying so you would know. Don't worry so much, sweetie." Liz said soothingly.

Caroline smiled weakly and went back to making the spaghetti.

"I know, you're right, I just…can't help it. When he came home saying those things about what the other children said…it just broke my heart." Caroline said softly stirring the noodles.

Liz nodded sympathetically. "Have you tried telling him the truth?"

Caroline laughed without humor. "What? That I got pregnant in high school and his dad didn't want anything to do with him? I'm not saying that to him, he's six for God's sake. I couldn't do that to a six year old…I just…"

"Want to protect him from the world." Liz finished sadly.

Caroline nodded and gave her mother a small smile. "Yeah, basically."

"Klaus never said he didn't want him Caroline, he doesn't even know. There's a difference." Liz added quietly.

"I know…but sometimes—" Caroline began to say but was cut off by her phone ringing on the table.

She grabbed it to answer it and smiled slightly when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing?" Tyler's voice came over on the other end.

"Making dinner." Caroline said glancing at her mother. She motioned for her mom to continue stirring the noodles and then she went outside onto the front porch to talk on the phone.

"How are you today?" he asked. She could hear typing in the background and she assumed that he was still at work.

"Tired. Rebekah's over she just told me that Elijah and Katherine are getting married." Caroline said laughing thinking of them actually going through with it.

Tyler laughed on the other end of the phone as well, "wow. I never though I'd hear you say that. Are you and Rebekah planning the wedding?"

"It looks like it." Caroline said heavily.

"Well I was just calling to say hi and see how you were I still have to finish some things at work, but I'd like to take you out this weekend." Tyler said.

"Alright when are you coming in?"

"Probably Friday night. Maybe we can go up to Richmond, stay the night have a fancy dinner." He said seductively into the phone.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't, I don't want to leave Will by himself and there's a family dinner at the Mikaelson's for the wedding announcement so…maybe this weekend isn't so good." Caroline said quietly.

There was a long pause on the phone. "You're mom can watch Will, Caroline."

Caroline winced at his tone. "Yeah, except she works early on Saturdays and I'd have to rush home to watch him. I don't want to do that. I'd just prefer staying here, if you want we can have dinner Friday, I think the Mikaelson dinner is Saturday, but I have to check with Rebekah."

There was a grunt on the other side of the phone and a mumbled fine as Tyler hung up. Caroline sighed and went back into the house knowing that, that conversation was far from over.

Lately Tyler had been trying to do everything in his power to get her into bed and as much as she thought she liked him she wasn't ready for that yet. The last man she had slept with had taken her virginity and gotten her pregnant.

She wasn't ready for Tyler yet.

Or possibly ever.

She knew that, that was an issue, but she continued to wave it into the back of her mind.

"How's Tyler?" Liz asked as she was draining the spaghetti.

Caroline shrugged feeling a lot less happy as her son and Rebekah came into the room.

"Tyler's here?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"No he just called." Caroline said scooping up Will and taking him to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Is Tyler coming for dinner?" Will asked as he stood on his tip-toes to wash his hands.

"No baby, mommy was making plans for this weekend." Caroline said helping him wash his hands.

"Oh." Will said quietly.

"How was school today?" Caroline asked taking a towel to help him dry off.

Will shrugged, "it was ok. My team won in soccer today! I made the scoring goal."

"Oh! Baby! That's great I'm so proud of you!" Caroline gushed leaning down so she could kiss him on the cheek.

He giggled and took her hand as they walked back into the kitchen to eat dinner. Rebekah was setting the table and Liz was making salad to go with the pasta. After everything was set all four of them sat down to dinner.

"So Rebekah how are you? How's your family?" Liz asked serving the salad.

"Fine." Rebekah said before taking a bite of pasta.

"Elijah's getting married." Caroline said looking at her friend over her glass of water.

"Really? Well congratulations!" Liz said happily.

"He's marrying Katherine." Rebekah sneered.

"Uncle Elijah's getting married?" Will asked excited as Caroline put food on his plate.

"He is, baby, to Katherine, you know Auntie Elena's twin." Caroline said as she put some salad on his plate.

"Mommy! I don't want salad!" Will whined.

"Will, you need to eat salad so you can grow big and strong! Do you wanna stay this height forever?" Caroline asked looking at Will.

Will pouted, "only a little bit."

"All of it." Caroline said a final tone in her voice.

Will huffed and picked up his fork and tentatively put the leafy greens in his mouth.

"Well that's exciting." Liz said.

"I suppose." Rebekah said stabbing a piece of lettuce.

Caroline sighed, "it will be. We will be doing the event of course. Now when is the family dinner?" Caroline asked looking over at Rebekah.

"It's Saturday, Will can come too and if Tyler has to I guess he as well." Rebekah said a sly smile starting to form on her face.

Caroline frowned at her, "Don't look so excited."

"Will Klaus be there?" Liz asked looking over at Will who was wrapping his spaghetti around his fork.

"Yes…he comes in on Friday." Rebekah said glancing at Caroline and then Will.

"It's fine mom. He'll be here, I'll see him again, maybe he can meet Will. We're adults. Everything will be fine." Caroline said trying to sooth herself more than her mother.

Liz raised an eyebrow at her, "and will you be telling him about Will as well? About the fact that…he deserves to know Caroline."

Caroline looked down at her plate of half eaten spaghetti and sighed. "It's not an easily avoided topic, so yes, I will be letting him know. But it's not like it's my fault that he didn't know in the first place. I haven't seen him since Prom night." She grumbled.

"Whose Klaus?" Will asked suddenly looking at his mother.

"He's my brother." Rebekah said glancing between Caroline and Will.

Will scrunched his nose up cutely. "That's a weird name! Is he like Uncle Elijah? Or Uncle Kol?"

"Yes, he is and you get to meet him on Saturday at our dinner party! Won't that be fun?" Rebekah gushed.

"No." Caroline grunted annoyed.

"Do you not like, Klaus, mommy?" Will asked looking over at his mother with wide eyes.

"He and your mommy used to date a long time ago." Rebekah answered for her.

Caroline glared at her, "Rebekah, enough. You should just be glad we're coming."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "you're going to have to face the music sooner or later, Caroline. You knew this was going to happen." Rebekah said haughtily.

"Whatever." Caroline responded irritated and then stabbing some lettuce on her fork.

"It'll be fine, Caroline. Just tell him. He has a right to know the truth." Liz said quietly.

"And when the time comes I will. Now let's please drop it. Friday is a long way off." Caroline said annoyed.

Liz and Rebekah returned to their meals and Will began to tell them about the book they were reading in story time. By the time dinner was over the tension had dulled down, but the fact that Klaus was coming to Mystic Falls for the first time in six years was making Caroline more scared then she had felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Consultation

**Author's Note:** Thank you thank you for the encouragement to continue the story! I hope you guys like chapter two! Please review and let me know what you think. It's kind of a filler chapter, but needed. Please review! I love to hear what you guys thnk!

**Chapter 2: The Consultation**

The next morning Caroline dropped Will off at the Mystic Falls Elementary school and then went over to the Mikaelson's mansion where Rebekah lived. Since their business,_ Bliss Events _was one that required them to be out and about a lot of the time. Rebekah and Caroline didn't see a need to get an office. So they worked out of the mansion that Rebekah still lived in with her parents, Henrick, Kol, Elijah, and now Katherine.

The mansion was huge and on the outskirts of Mystic Falls but Caroline loved it, she always had since she was a little girl coming over for playdates and had met the Mikaelson siblings. They worked out of one of the offices in the mansion and it made everything so much easier. Especially when they had clients come see them. They were always in awe of the house and that usually helped them get the clients. Caroline pulled into the circular driveway in front of the mansion and walked to the house. Another positive of working out of the Mikaelson mansion was the fact that they could make their own hours along with dressing how they want. Bonus.

Caroline didn't bother to knock on the door and went straight towards the back office her large purse over her shoulder and her heels clicking against the floor. Right before she reached the door she was stopped by Esther holding a cup of tea in one hand and the saucer in the other.

"It's quite tense in there." Esther said smiling kindly at Caroline.

Caroline smiled slightly back and sighed, "Rebekah told me that we are having our meeting with Katherine today…I've been dreading it." Caroline said quietly.

Esther laughed softly. "Yes, and I will be dreading the wedding, I'm really not sure what Elijah sees in that girl. At least I like Sage a little more, but Katherine…." Esther broke off shaking her head.

Caroline smiled slightly, "I guess a congratulations are in order. I'm sure everything will be fine and Katherine grows on you…sorta." Caroline said.

Esther nodded slowly watching Caroline carefully. "Niklaus is coming home Friday did Rebekah tell you?"

Caroline looked away. "She did."

"I know it will be hard on you, but Caroline you're strong and you can do it. For Will's sake." Esther said quietly.

Caroline looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." Caroline mumbled.

Esther gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. "How's your mother? And Will?"

"Mom's good and Will is currently doing well. He's excited about starting to read chapter books in school and he's started to nag me about wanting to join a soccer team." Caroline said smiling thinking of her son.

Esther smiled largely, "oh that sounds lovely! I'd love to come to some of his games! I remember when Niklaus played football."

Caroline smiled sadly, "yeah he played up until the time he left."

Esther frowned, "you know he would have left eventually, Caroline for University. He got into Harvard after all and he never wanted to stay here."

"He shouldn't have just left the way he did though. The whole thing was so…messed up." Caroline said trying to watch her language in front of Esther.

"He was dealing with some things, and he didn't handle the situation that well obviously. But he's coming home now for the first time in a long time and I'm just happy to finally see my son and not have to talk to him over the phone. As for you, you will finally tell him the truth something that has been long over do. Tell me again why you never told him?" Esther said looking down at the blonde.

Caroline looked away knowing the whole topic of Klaus leaving was still sore for the family as well as herself. She also didn't feel like having this conversation with Esther at the moment.

When Caroline found out she was pregnant the summer before her senior year it took her a very long time to come to terms with it. It took even longer for the Mikaelson's to come to terms with it. For a long time neither of Klaus's parents would talk to her, but once they saw Will they knew the truth and they've tried very hard to give her everything she needed for him.

The whole Mikaelson family have been very involved with Will except for Klaus, since he was the only one who didn't know. The first few years of Will being alive was very tension filled between the whole family. Everyone nagged her to call him and tell him, but he was off enjoying college and then he began to live his life—she got to hear all of this from his siblings and mother—she didn't want to bother him at that point. She wanted him to enjoy his life and none of his family wanted to tell him for her so they swept it under the rug. Now though it seemed like the rug was ripped away and the issues were now brewing to the surface.

"I should go in there before Katherine and Rebekah kill each other." Caroline said softly eyeing the large wooden door.

Esther raised an eyebrow at her, "You and Will are coming on Saturday for dinner, yes?"

Caroline nodded as she opened the door and stepping into the office she shared with Rebekah.

In the office there were two desks and a sofa and comfy airchairs where they had their consultations. They also had a wide screen TV to demonstrate their work and do powerpoints for the clients. There were many binders that lined the walls that were filled to the brim with pictures and portfolios that demonstrated their work as well.

"Was my mother harassing you?" Rebekah asked not bothering to look up from her desk as she was writing something down.

"She was talking to me about Klaus." Caroline said setting her purse on her chair and going over to Rebekah's desk to see what she was writing.

"Typical. Her and father have been fighting since Elijah told us last night." Rebekah said nonchalantly finally looking up.

"How are they taking it?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Poorly. Mother hates Katherine and Father thinks she reminds him of Tatia." Rebekah said putting her pen down.

"Them being cousins probably doesn't help." Caroline said laughing quietly.

"Probably not. But he doesn't like her as well. He's been so testy lately, but it also might be because Nik's coming home." Rebekah said eyeing Caroline.

Caroline glared at her, "I wish everyone would stop bringing that up and then stop looking at me like that. It's annoying."

Rebekah smirked, "Only three more days until you're forced to see him."

"I'm so excited." Caroline said sarcastically.

"I know." Rebekah smirked and stood up to stretch.

"Where's Katherine?" Caroline asked noticing for the first time that the brunette wasn't in the room.

"She went to go get us mimosa's I think we'll need a few if we are about to go through with this consultation." Rebekah said heavily just as the door opened to reveal Katherine holding three Mimosas.

"Caroline." Katherine said smirking at her.

"Congratulations Katherine." Caroline said trying to smile at the curly haired brunette.

"Thank you! I'm so delighted that you guys are going to be our wedding planners!" Katherine said looking at both of them.

Caroline glanced at Rebekah out of the corner of her eye and wasn't surprised to see a frown plastered on her face.

"Alright let's get started." Caroline said grabbing her laptop off her desk and going over to the sofa and matching chairs. Katherine and Rebekah followed and once they were all seated, their mimosas gone, they began.

"Have you decided on a date?" Caroline began typing on her computer. 'Uncommon couple Marriage Event.'

"Yes we've decided July 20, 2013." Katherine said happily.

Caroline had to stifle a groan knowing that, that was right in the middle of the doctor's convention they had been working on for two months already. _Mental note: call director to find out the menu. They had yet to do that with the Doctor's convention. _Caroline though randomly.

"Is there anyway we could change the date? We have a huge Doctor's convention that week and we—" Caroline began to say.

"I want the perfect wedding and this is the perfect wedding date." Katherine said angrily.

"Katherine, please, we can't be in two places at once." Rebekah said irritated by the brunette.

Katherine flipped her hair, "there are two of you, right? Rebekah why don't you go to the convention and leave Caroline here." Katherine sneered.

Rebekah glared at her, "why don't you find someone else to do your wedding, we aren't interested, right, Care?"

"Uh…" Caroline said looking back and forth between the two women glaring at each other.

"Fine we can have it the next weekend, the 26-28 of July." Katherine snapped.

"Fine." Rebekah snarled back.

Caroline typed down the date hastily.

"Alright, now today we're going to focus on the basics. Dresses, places, things like that. So tell us what you were thinking and we'll try and make it come true." Caroline said.

"I was thinking July 20." Katherine sneered glowering at Rebekah.

Caroline sighed heavily, "listen, Kat, you gotta work with us, we're only two people and since we're both family we are going to be there for your wedding as guests and coordinators, so either you find someone else to coordinate your wedding or you change the date." Caroline said patiently.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "fine. I want my maid of honor to be Elena, obviously. My bridesmaids are going to be you two, and Bonnie. Elijah's best man is Klaus and his groomsmen are Kol, Henrick, and Stefan. I want a column dress and I want to schedule an appointment at a nice upscale store next week or the week after. As for the location I was thinking here." Katherine said simply.

Caroline looked over at Rebekah who was still glaring at Katherine if not more now that she had said she wanted her wedding here.

"Alright. What else?" Caroline prompted typing.

"I already have an idea for the invitations, here." Katherine said taking out her phone.

"Also I want the colors to be lilac and ivory with a hint of pale pink." Katherine said typing on her phone.

"And this is what I want the invitations to look like. I want 500." Katherine said smiling.

"500? Do you even know 500 people?" Rebekah snapped snatching the phone out of Katherine's hand to look at the invitation idea.

"Yes as does Elijah I want everything for my wedding and I want it to be perfect.' Katherine said simply.

"Elijah's also the one that will be paying you so…you can talk about it with him. Now is that all?" Katherine asked standing up and looking down her nose at the two blondes.

"Don't worry we will and yes we're done for now. We should make an appointment in a week and in that meantime we'll order the invitations." Caroline said before Rebekah could. She had sent a picture of the invitations to her own phone.

Katherine nodded disinterestedly and began to walk out of the office.

"Oh yeah and also I want a photographer so we can take pictures and I'm going to chose him ok?" Katherine said smirking at the two blondes. They nodded unenthusiastically and Katherine sauntered out of the office.

"Bitch." Rebekah mumbled as Caroline began to type again.

"The next few months are going to be hard." Caroline announced annoyed.

"I'll make the appointment for the dress shopping and you can begin to order the invitations." Rebekah said as they split up and went to their separate stations to work.

They were quiet for awhile as they worked first on Katherine and Elijah's details and then the Doctor's convention. They stopped for awhile to have lunch with Esther and Kol and then got back to working, this time on the Lindbloom wedding. Before Caroline left to go get Will from school they had one last appointment with couple who wanted them to plan their son's graduation party. The son graduating from Mystic Falls high and was a senior, like Henrick.

Finally 3:30 came and Caroline left to go get Will. She was tired and wanted to go home and make dinner for her family and then watch a nice movie with her son and go to bed.

* * *

Friday came all too soon for Caroline and she was extra jumpy going over to the Mikaelson's. Rebekah wasn't working today since she had to pick up her family members from the airport, but Caroline had to work on some things for the doctor's convention.

She didn't really want to go over to the Mikaelson's that day since she knew Klaus would be there, or be coming soon, but she had to because all of her things were over there. She slinked into the house and towards the study. She retrieved her laptop and some files and binders and stuffed them into her satchel. Then she left in a hurry. As she reached the foyer however she was stopped by a looming shadow. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Mr. Mikaelson.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said trying to smile.

The truth was Klaus's parents freaked her out. They always had and always will. Esther was alright, some of the time, but she said backhanded comments that really bothered Caroline. As for Mikael he was rude and terrible and Caroline was glad that he was rarely ever around. Instead he was at the law practice he is the head of with Elijah as his right hand man. Mikaelson and Sons was based out of Richmond and he had a house out there for when he didn't feel like coming home. Elijah for the most part stayed in Mystic Falls and worked from here, but he too had to go to Richmond a lot.

Caroline had always found it unnerving that Mikael was not only rude to her, but also didn't care much for her son. She knew that Mr. Mikaelson was a hard man and she knew he didn't have the best relationship with Klaus nor any of his other children, but she didn't think he would be so cold towards his own grandson. Although he continued to give her money, he never had ever tried to have a relationship with Will.

Caroline felt bad for her son, he knew neither of his grandfathers. Her own father had died in her junior year of high school from a heart attack and his other alive grandfather was a douche.

"How are you Caroline?" Mikael asked eyeing the blonde.

"Fine. Just getting some work things, I'm working from home today." Caroline explained unnecessarily.

"Are you coming tonight for dinner?" Mikael asked smirking at Caroline.

"You know I—" Caroline began to say but she was cut off.

"You must! And bring Nicholas too." Mikael said.

Caroline sighed heavily, "I really—"

"We are having family dinner tonight and as you know we are having the announcement party tomorrow as well, that one you were already invited too I'm sure, but I'm assuming Rebekah probably forgot to tell you about tonight." Mikael said taking a sip of the ever-present tumbler in his hand.

"Right." Caroline said not knowing what else to say.

"We'll see you at seven." Mikael said smirking at her.

Caroline nodded numbly and left the mansion. She walked to her car and started it moaning as she did so. As she left the mansion a black SUV pulled into the driveway. She groaned and drove back to her house angrily. She had just been conned into having dinner with the Mikaelsons one day earlier than she planned. Plus she had to deal with Tyler now as well. She huffed and got her phone out to call to cancel with Tyler, but his phone went straight to voicemail. She tossed her phone across the car and drove home irritated.

* * *

It was six o'clock and Caroline was helping Will get dressed. She had gotten him into his nice khaki pants and a cute checked button down shirt. She tried to comb his hair out but every time she'd brush a section he'd try and wiggle out of her grasp.

"Mommy stop!" Will whined trying to push her hand away.

"I'm sorry baby, but don't you want to look nice for when we go to the Mikaelson's." Caroline soothed touching his face gently.

He groaned and tried to move again, but she was quicker and finished off his hair with loud shrieks from him. Once he was dressed and playing with his legos in his room Caroline put a white lacy sleeveless dress on with a red cardigan. She left her hair curly and put a small amount of make up on. Then she put on a red lipstick sprayed herself with perfume and then went to her closet to find some shoes. As she was about to grab a pair of white heeled wedges the doorbell rang and she hurried to get it, her shoes in her hand.

Her expression turned to confusion when she saw her boyfriend at the door.

"What are you doing here? I left you like 3 messages telling you something came up." Caroline said confused.

"I didn't get them. Is that what you're wearing to dinner?" Tyler asked smiling at her.

"No I have to go to the Mikaelson's." Caroline said vaguely hoping he'd just leave.

"For a moment?" Tyler asked confused.

"No…like for dinner. It's a family thing." Caroline said shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh…I thought that was tomorrow." Tyler said beginning to get annoyed.

"There's another one tomorrow." Caroline said quietly.

"But what about tonight?" Tyler asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry this came up. I couldn't say no and I tried calling so…" Caroline shrugged apologetically.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Tyler said.

"No I don't think that's a great idea." Caroline said hurriedly.

"Well I've come before so I am now. Besides isn't Klaus coming home today?" Tyler said suspiciously.

Caroline nodded reluctantly.

"I'm going to help you through this Caroline. Everything will be fine. And I'm going to come with you and make sure of it." Tyler said bravely.

Inwardly Caroline rolled her eyes. She wondered again why they were dating, but then she remembered the fact that Tyler was her first boyfriend in 5 and a half years. And they'd only been dating 6 months but still… she didn't want him coming too.

"Really, Tyler I'm going by myself everything will be fine. I gotta go now." Caroline said grabbing her shoes and calling for Will. Will hurried towards her and took her hand as Tyler stayed on the porch and gave them both angry looks.

"I'm coming Caroline." Tyler said angrily.

"No, it's a family thing." Caroline said grabbing a jacket for her and one for Will.

"But Caroline—" Tyler began to whine.

"No, Tyler. We're leaving and you're not coming I'm sorry maybe another day." Caroline said grabbing her purse and taking Will's hand to leave the house. Tyler growled and kicked a stone on her front yard. Will watched as Tyler stalked through the yard and to his car in a rage. Caroline closed and locked the door trying to ignore the fact that Tyler was having a mini fit on her lawn and then sped off in his car. She sighed and took Will's hand as they walked towards her small beat up car and towards the Mikaelson's.

"Why's Tyler angry?" Will asked as he got in the back and buckled his seat belt.

"Silly adult things." Caroline said checking her reflection in the mirror and then starting the car to drive to the mansion.

"Is he coming back?" Will asked curiously.

"Of course baby. Don't you like Tyler?" Caroline asked.

Will shrugged and looked out the window, "He's ok." He said vaguely. Caroline watched him for a moment before turning back to the road.

"How was school today?" Caroline asked quietly wondering why her son was suddenly so quiet.

"It was good! We finally started reading chapter books!" Will said happily and began to tell her about his day.

Caroline smiled and they chatted as they drove. All too soon Caroline was pulling into the driveway behind a few other cars. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She helped Will out as well and they began to walk towards the looming mansion. Each step towards the house was one step closer to Klaus. Caroline could feel her heart throbbing and her blood rushing in her she rang the door bell she noticed her hands were shaking. Will looked up at her curiously as the door opened.

(A/n: what do you guys think?Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone whose reading this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! So thank you for reading and especially thank you for reviewing! I love reviews and your encouragment is awesome and totally appreciated! Let me know if any of the characters are OOC I am having a bit of trouble with human Klaus, but hopefully I'll smooth it out.

As for some of the questions you guys asked. Tyler is a prick, because I think he has particularly douche qualities, plus Caroline's not having sex with him, and he has to deal with the fact that she has a kid, he also lives in Richmond so he feels that when he comes in to see her he deserves her time and her time only. He thinks he's being a good boyfriend, but in reality he's a douche. Ever since Vicky and Jeremy in season 1 i've seen him as a douche honestly, so if anyone likes tyler...he's still going to be a douche, but I'll try and lower it down to make it more believeable. As for Tatia she's Katherine and Elena's cousin, she probs wont be in the story much and her and Klaus have never had anything between them. I'll go more into the history soon.

** I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! Because I didn't get a chance to thank you more yesterday when I updated!:**

_HeroSavesPeople, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, glevez25, TheIrishShipperholic, Riah2386, jessinicole, Guest, Guest, Cassie, Klaus'Lovely, HighOnLife, Klauslover, walkinginthegardengnome, native-princess, Emphatic-Boom, lana445, Grace5231973, Aaaammmber, geekorunigue, chibichibi98, sandiw1875, lily, OriginalKlaroline96, Hazel21, and guest!_

**Please review this chapter! Let me know what you guys think! I love reviews and feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Dinner**

"Caroline." The familiar voice uttered her name in surprise as he gazed upon her face on the other side of the front door.

Caroline felt her blood run cold as she saw the man who had left her all those years ago. Her legs felt weak and she could feel her body heating up with nerves. Will's hand felt too warm in hers and she could feel her palms grow sweaty. Klaus was looking straight at her as if no time between them had passed at all. The same emotions swirled in his eyes and he gazed upon her as if there was no one else.

As if there could never be anyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked staring at her with deep blue eyes.

The same eyes she saw every night as she put her son to bed.

She had been told for years that Will looked exactly like, Klaus, but she hadn't ever accepted it until now. Now she had both of them standing before her, Klaus in front and Will on the other side looking up at his mother in bewilderment. The same expression Klaus was wearing. The similarities were uncanny and Caroline felt light headed and slightly frightened that she would faint.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile at her ex-boyfriend.

"We were invited." She said quietly and then looked down at Will who was looking between the two adults with wide eyes.

Klaus tore his gaze away from Caroline's and down towards Will who was now looking at him.

"And who is this?" Klaus asked staring down at the boy a frown on his face.

Caroline wondered how quickly he would catch on.

"My name is Will. What's yours?" Will said smiling sweetly and offered his hand to the adult.

"Klaus." He said smirking and shaking the little boys hand tentatively. He then looked back up at Caroline.

"My family invited you both to have family dinner with us?" Klaus asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well—" Caroline began to say but was interrupted by Rebekah coming to the door followed by Stefan. She smiled at both of them gratefully and Rebekah pushed Klaus to the side before embracing Caroline and Will.

"Nik you're being rude, invite them in." Rebekah snapped pulling Caroline and Will in as Klaus glared at his sister.

"I was just asking what they were doing here." Klaus growled.

"Father invited them for dinner you twat." Rebekah said taking Caroline's jacket along with Will's as mother and son greeted Stefan with a hug.

"I thought this was a family dinner and tomorrow was the big announcement." Klaus said bewildered watching as Caroline spoke quietly with Stefan.

"It is." Rebekah said vaguely and then bending down to Will's level who smiled at her.

"And how are you? How's the brightest student at the elementary doing?!" Rebekah cooed scooping the six year old up who giggled delightfully.

Will began to talk animatedly to Stefan and Rebekah as Klaus looked back and forth between Caroline and Will.

"So you got married?" Klaus snapped crossing his arm and staring at her intensely.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, "do you see a ring on my finger?" She replied back and showing him her hands.

He scanned her fingers to see whether she was wearing a huge diamond ring or not. He saw nothing except a ring with a blue lapis lazuli stone in it. It was a present he'd given her long ago when they had first started dating. He smiled slightly at the fact she still wore it and couldn't help the warm feeling seeping into his stomach. But the feeling was squashed immediately when he heard Will's voice, a reminder that they weren't together and she had moved on.

"So then who knocked you up?" Klaus asked a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Caroline frowned, "How about we start over. Hello Klaus, how are you? I'm great. I haven't seen you in _six years_ what have you been up to? I've started an event business with your sister and have been raising a son. Now, what about you?" Caroline said trying to remain calm.

Klaus smirked, "I see you still ramble."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "listen I'm really close with your family so you're going to have to see me for most of the time you're here. If you have a problem with that, let me know now."

"I have absolutely no problem with you and I look forward to being around you for the next few months. It's your boyfriend, I'm not so sure about." Klaus said letting his gaze scan her body in appreciation before he smirked at her annoyed facial expression.

"Who told you about Tyler?" Caroline asked exasperatedly.

Klaus frowned, "whose Tyler? Is he the guy that got you pregnant?" Klaus asked looking over at Will who was occupied by Rebekah and Stefan.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler's my current boyfriend. Now, can we be civil to each other? Or at least change the subject?" Caroline said quietly.

Klaus was silent for a moment, "So are you going to tell me who knocked you up?"

Caroline looked away, "I really don't think this is the time or place. But I do think we should have a conversation about this. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Klaus smirked, "that we do, love, that we do."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but Esther came over to them and took Will away from Rebekah and Stefan.

"Come along we have a dinner to get through." Esther said waving them in. Esther began to ask Will questions as Caroline walked stiffly beside Klaus and Rebekah and Stefan whispered things in each other's ears.

They went into the elaborate dinning room and Caroline sat beside Will as Klaus sat across from them. The rest of the occupants came to sit at the long beautiful dining table. Caroline could see Sage fussing over a small infant and she smiled faintly thinking of when Will was that age.

She looked up to see Klaus staring at her and she blushed looking away from his intense gaze. He had always looked at her intensely, but it was different now although the same. His eyes still made her stomach squirm and her blush. But they were older now their feelings weren't puppy teenage love, but something else. Something Caroline wasn't sure she was willing to deal with yet. After all she hadn't see him in six years how could those feelings be there if they'd been apart so long and they'd grown so much.

The table was tense for a moment until Mikael clinked his glass and stood up.

Caroline could tell he was already on the road to being drunk.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, some have come from very far away and others have just had to drive across town. It's nice to see our family as a whole again since the last time that happened was before Niklaus ran off to do God knows what." Mikael paused to glare across the table at Klaus who was gripping his fork in anger.

"So as most of you already know what's going on I'd like to make a toast to the newest member of our family. I'm shocked to announce that my second oldest son Elijah will be marrying. Katherine Gilbert welcome to the family." Mikael continued as everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

As everyone drank servers came out with hot lobster bisque to place on everyone's plates.

"So, Caroline, Rebekah how is the event planning industry?" Mikael asked looking at his youngest daughter and Caroline over his tumbler of brandy.

Caroline tried to smile back but it stuck on her face creating an odd painful expression.

"It's very busy we have quite a few spring events already and it's just started. We're also doing the wedding so we'll be doubling as guests and coordinators so it'll be a lot of work." Caroline said looking at Rebekah who nodded eagerly.

"We just had our first meeting this week too, but it should be great." Rebekah added.

"I'm looking forward to it." Katherine said looking at Elijah an odd twinkle of happiness in her eye. Elijah smiled back and her pleasantly.

"And who will be paying you? Who's paying for this elaborate wedding?" Mikael asked looking at Elijah and Katherine. There was an awkward pause as everyone turned to look at the newly engaged couple.

"I'll be paying." Elijah said looking at Rebekah and Caroline.

"We've already discussed it." He added eating his soup and avoiding his father's angry stare.

There was another tense pause as Mikael looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"And why can't Katherine pay for it? The bride is supposed to pay, Elijah. She'll use you for all your money." Mikael snapped.

"My parents are dead." Katherine said quietly staring down at her soup.

Caroline felt bad for her at that moment knowing how it was to be tormented by Mikael and not able to do anything. Especially when Mikael was getting plastered.

"And whose fault is that? Don't you have a job, Katherine? Can't you pay for this abomination of a wedding as well? Why are you relying on my son to pay for everything? Do you not have a sense of decency?" Mikael snarled angrily.

"Father I don't want to have this conversation right now. How Katherine and I pay for the wedding is no ones concern but ours. As for her parents being dead…that's not anyone's business as well." Elijah said loudly.

Mikael scoffed and sipped some brandy as the rest of the table sat quietly. Caroline looked at Will who was eating his soup not paying attention to the tense atmosphere. Sometimes she was thankful when he was so oblivious. She patted his back soothingly and he looked up and smiled at her.

"So what have you been up to Nik?" Kol asked getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Nothing really." Klaus said vaguely.

"Come on boy, stop hiding over there! We want to hear where you've disappeared to for six years." Mikael drunkenly yelled across the table.

Klaus looked down at his soup angrily.

"I haven't been doing anything. I went to Harvard and then Stanford for grad school. Then I became a lawyer, like you and Elijah. Now I work for one of the top law firms in California." Klaus said shrugging and looking at his father across the table.

Mikael smirked at him, "really and what kind of lawyer are you? I should know this, but seeing as you've excommunicated yourself from this family for almost a decade I don't. Now tell us all about you, Niklaus. Are you seeing a girl as well?"

Caroline felt her stomach roll at the last question hoping beyond hope he wasn't.

Klaus shifted in his seat a blank expression on his face and looked down the table at his father. "I'm a litigator." Klaus said and then looked over at Caroline, "and no I'm not. I don't have time." She looked away trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

The servers came out to retrieve their bowls and bring them salad. Everyone crunched on their salads quietly until Mikael spoke up again.

"How's my grandchild, Sage and Finn? Are you enjoying motherhood?" Mikael asked looking over at his oldest son and his wife. Sage glanced at Caroline and then nodded smiling.

"I love little Ben. He's wonderful. I can only hope that he's as well behaved as Will when he gets older." Sage said looking at Will who hadn't touched his salad. Caroline smiled weakly and looked down at her son.

"Baby I need you to eat your leafy vegetables. Remember what we talked about the other night." Caroline said softly.

Will pouted, "I hate salad!"

"Will…" Caroline warned blushing as she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"We're having dessert and I'm sure you'll like it. If you don't eat the salad now you don't get the dessert after dinner." Caroline said quietly wanting everyone to stop looking at her.

"Mommy…" Will whined.

"Listen to your mother Nikolas you don't want to be a weakling like some of your uncles." Mikael snapped across the table. Then turning his angry eyes to Kol who shrunk into his seat.

Will frowned at Mikael, but lifted the leafy greens into his mouth hesitantly. There was a long silence that followed until Klaus finally cleared his throat and looked at the child. Caroline could see the wheels turning in his head and knew that if he hadn't figured it out by now he would in a few minutes. Her stomach dropped in worry and nervousness. She was beginning to feel faint again.

"I'm sorry, but I thought your name was Will." Klaus said looking at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"It is. My name is Nikolas William Forbes. I'm named after my daddy and my mommy's daddy." Will said proudly with a big smile as Klaus's mouth dropped. Caroline looked at him anxiously as Klaus's eyes went back and forth between her and Will.

The silence in the room was the loudest yet as everyone could hear each other breathing in anticipation of what would happen next. The worst case scenarios were flashing through Caroline's mind as Klaus opened his mouth and tried to speak several times as if he was doing a fish impression.

"Are you ok, Klaus?" Will asked breaking the rigid silence as Klaus continued to try and speak.

Caroline was holding her breath knowing that this was the calm before the storm.

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus said his voice quiet, but incredibly menacing.

Caroline closed her eyes briefly and counted to ten trying to get ride of her fear as the much feared moment approached. When she opened them she saw everyone staring at her intensely, but the only person she saw was Klaus his mouth still gaped open and his face a pale white. His large eyes held so many emotions, anger and shock being the top two. Caroline sighed heavily and looked at Will who was watching Klaus curiously.

"um…well…about that…I guess we should talk…" Caroline stuttered.

"You're damn right you need to talk! She's been avoiding this for six years! It's high time you told Niklaus the truth! That, that boy is his!" Mikael said drunkenly at the head of the table as he waved his ever-present tumbler around.

"Father!" The Mikaelson siblings called as Esther yelled 'Mikael.'

Caroline's mind was on overdrive and the only thing she could think about was how fucked she was.

Suddenly the servers came out again, but with fried calamari this time. Upon seeing the appetizer Mikael went into a fit of drunken rage complaining about the food since he was allergic to it. He began to yell in frustration at his wife and then through the appetizer at one of the servers.

"What the fuck is going on?" Klaus finally spoke again to Caroline as his mother rushed around trying to get Mikael to calm down.

Caroline opened her mouth several times and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly she felt a tug on her sleeve and Will was looking at her innocently.

"When's the next course coming out? And why is everyone acting weird? I'm hungry." Will said as most of the table had gotten up to try and calm Mikael down. The only ones left at the table were Klaus, Caroline, Will, Rebekah, Stefan, and Katherine.

"You guys should go talk. I'll get him some food while everyone else tries to get Mikael to be civil." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

Caroline nodded and kissed Will on the forehead before she got up from the table and waited for Klaus to join her. With trepidation the two ex lovers walked up the stairs together and into his old room.

(A/n: so what did you guys think?! Reviews? Please?)


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

**Author's Note:** Oh man! Thank you everyone for the great feedback! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I hope I did the talk justice. I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews! and everyone whose reading! I know I made Mikael awful, but i think both of them are awful so I hope you understand. You guys are great! I don't have a chance to write a lengthy authors note because i have to be at work!

**But I want to thank:**

_glevez25, Emphatic-boom, lana-445, Klaus'lovely, jessinicole, sandiw1875, TheIrishShipperholic,Guest, HeroSavesPeople, Guest, LadyVal05, Darco-Harry-Lover-1, April420, Guest, BlueJean452, Klauslover, walkinginthegardengnome, geekorunique, candicea2011, Hazel21, & Grace5231973!_

**Please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I love your reviews and feedback!**

**Chapter 4 The Talk**

Caroline's hands were shaking as she walked up the stairs behind Klaus. It seemed the closer they got to his room the slower each of them walked. Finally they reached his door and Klaus pushed it open to reveal the room. It was exactly the same as if they had went into a time warp back to when Caroline was seventeen and Klaus eighteen. She glanced over at him as she played with her fingers too nervous for words. Klaus went to sit on his bed as Caroline sat on the chair in the corner. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Caroline finally broke feeling the pressure to talk.

"So…this is probably slightly shocking." She mumbled her voice too anxious to go any louder.

Klaus glared at her, "you think…I come home after six years away and you have a child, but not just any child, my child. I repeat what the fuck, Caroline."

She winced at his tone and looked away out the window and into the large backyard pool.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you left. What was I supposed to do? Hunt you down and tell you, you had a son?" Caroline said irritated.

"Yes! Everyone had my cell number you could have called Caroline! You could have…done anything except what you did. Now I have a kid—" he paused and gulped as he said that.

"You ran away Klaus! Obviously you left for a reason, one that probably had to do with that night so you can be angry, but remember you left me!" Caroline cried standing up from the desk chair and beginning to walk around the room.

She tried to block out the memories of the room and of memories with him. She was beginning to get angry about the way he had been all night. He had been rude and now he was just being obnoxious.

"Yes, I left! But you could have called! A simple phone call would have sufficed! I could have at least been informed that you were pregnant! What was so hard about calling me? Did you think I'd be a bad father? That I'd—"

"I was scared, ok? I was scared to call you and then Mikael and Esther gave me some money—" Caroline said still pacing the room.

Klaus's eyes widened. "Wait! Mikael and Esther gave you money? Who knew besides for them?"

Caroline bit her lip anxiously, "well…uh…"

"Who else knew, Caroline?" Klaus growled standing from the bed and going over to her.

"Everyone." Caroline whispered looking away.

"My entire family knew and no one thought to inform me." Klaus said dangerously low.

"It wasn't their fault. They wanted me to tell you and I…I called you…I tried to tell you…but I just didn't want to ruin your life. You went to Harvard! And Stanford! You're a litigator, for God's sake you couldn't have done all of that with a child and besides you didn't want to be with me! You made that abundantly clear." Caroline yelled beginning to get angry.

Klaus stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth again. "I did want to be with you, Caroline. I liked you so much at the time and then…after we did it you told me you loved me. I got scared, all these feelings I had to deal with it was so overwhelming and I just…freaked out. I wanted you more than everything. I was willing to not go to Harvard just to be with you, but…after I came home that night I was confronted by Mikael and…I told him I didn't want to go to Harvard anymore and I wanted to stay here, with you." Klaus paused for a moment and looked away out the window he avoided looking at her blue inquisitive eyes.

"I wouldn't have let you give up your dreams, Nik, we could have worked it out. You didn't have to leave." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus shook his head, "no you don't get it. Mikael was drunk when he confronted me and he…said some things…he told me I wasn't his son that I was a bastard child…he kicked me out of the house. He told me he never wanted to see me again…I just…couldn't handle it anymore. I know I was rash in my decision of running away, but I felt so afraid so vulnerable. I was afraid because of my feelings for you and I was afraid of Mikael and his temper. So I left." Klaus whispered.

Caroline felt tears prickle her eyes at his story. She remembered all too well the night of Prom. It had been magical. They had been happy and then they went back to her house and made love for the first time. She had told him she loved him and she could see the fear in his eyes. When she woke up he was gone. And now here they were six years later, plus a child, having a long over do conversation.

"I'm sorry, Nik." Caroline rasped as the tears finally spilled over.

He turned to look at her and walked over to her hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry too, Caroline. I wanted to call you, I did a few times and I even wrote you some letters, but…I was so afraid to send them and then Elijah called to tell me he was getting married and I knew I'd have to see you and explain myself. I didn't realize everything would be so different." He said quietly.

"You wrote me letters?" Caroline asked moving away from his embrace.

Klaus bashfully looked away and then went over to his suitcase in the corner. He dug through it for a few minutes and then brought out an elaborate wooden box. He slowly walked back over to her and handed her the box carefully. Caroline took it in hesitation and noticed how heavy it was.

"A letter for every day we've been apart." He said smiling sadly at her.

"There are 2168 letters in there, but I wrote you every day and said everything I wanted to say…there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you, Caroline, please believe me on that. I know I left in an unforgiveable way, but I always thought of you. Always." He added in a whisper.

Caroline swallowed thickly, "I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'll work on forgiving you for leaving and could you please work on forgiving me for keeping this from you? I know it's a lot to take it, but please, for Will."

Klaus nodded slowly and looked down at the floor. "So he's name is Nikolas? Why do you call him Will?" he asked thinking of his newly found out son.

Caroline smiled softly, "His name, like he told you is Nikolas William Forbes. We call him Will since Nikolas used to be too much for him to say when he was younger and it didn't seem right to call him Nik."

"Why not?" Klaus asked watching her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Because Nik's your name. I associate it with you. It's already hard enough seeing him grow every day and looking at him. He looks so much like you, it's scary." Caroline laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus smiled slightly, "Nikolas William Forbes…does he know anything about me?"

Caroline sighed and looked away. "Not really…just that he thinks your name is Nicholas."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "And why does he think that?"

"When I explained it to him he couldn't really tell the difference between Nicholas and Niklaus. He was three when I told him. He was so happy just to know that he had a dad and he asked me a million questions. I…couldn't really tell him though since it hurt too much…" Caroline trailed off and looked away embarrassed at her confession.

"I really am sorry, Caroline. I was a stupid prat for leaving, I shouldn't have listened to Mikael and if I could take it back I would. I guess years of people telling me that I am unlovable finally got to me and when you said that you loved me…I felt like I didn't deserve it, that I didn't deserve you." Klaus said shyly.

Caroline smiled slightly. "I hope one day we can forgive each other for the hurt we've caused. I know that you've missed out on a lot of Will's life, but if you want you can always get to know him. He's such a bright kid. He's so…full of love and life." Caroline said smiling thinking of her child.

Klaus smirked softly at her words, "I could have told you that, he seems to be just like his mother."

"With so much of his father as well." Caroline said bashfully looking up at him through her eyelashes.

They both blushed and looked away from the other. Caroline held the wooden box tightly to her chest as Klaus fiddled with the blankets on his bed.

"I would like to re-meet him if that's alright. Maybe take him out to a movie or dinner? Does he like movies?" Klaus asked anxiously.

Caroline smiled, "he'd like that. Except we still have to get through the engagement party tomorrow so how about after that? I really could do without the drama for the remainder of the weekend." Caroline said heavily thinking of what had happened during dinner.

Klaus nodded, "sounds perfect. I'll be in town all week."

"Great." Caroline said and then hesitantly approached him. She gave him a quick awkward hug and then went towards the door before Klaus could respond to the hug.

"I should go check on him, make sure he isn't being too disrespectful to Rebekah." Caroline said leaving the room. She hurried back to the dining room to see Will happily talking with Henrick and Kol while Rebekah and Stefan were no where in sight. Katherine was sitting at the end of the table talking on the phone casually. Caroline could tell it was Elena by the conversation.

"Where'd Rebekah and Stefan go?" Caroline asked confused.

"They had to go 'take care of something.'" Kol said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat beside her son who was eating cut up steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. The only leafy greens he'd eat. She kissed him on the forehead and then sat beside him.

"How's it going in there?" Caroline asked gesturing to the kitchen where there were sounds of shouting still heard.

"The same." Henrick said shrugging as he ate his steak as well. Caroline reached over and helped herself to some food off her son's plate as they heard a glass breaking.

"Hopefully tomorrow goes better." Kol said eating his own dinner.

"We'll have more people here, so it should." Katherine said getting off the phone and sitting beside Caroline.

"How'd the talk with Klaus go?" she asked smirking at her.

"Fine." Caroline said stiffly moving the wooden box of letters closer to her.

Katherine eyed the box as did Kol. "What's in the box?" Kol asked curiously.

"Letters." Caroline said vaguely as Klaus came into the room as well.

"From who?" Katherine asked.

Klaus came to sit beside Henrick and looked over at Will who was eating his mashed potatoes happily. He was oblivious to the intense look Klaus was giving him, but everyone else noticed.

"We should probably be going soon." Caroline said as everyone looked between Klaus, Caroline, and Will.

"But mommy!" Will whined.

"You should listen to your mother, Will." Klaus said before Caroline could open her mouth.

Will frowned at Klaus, "you sound like Mikael."

A look of hurt crossed Klaus's face and he looked away. Caroline felt her heart ache for the man and wanted to chastise her son, but knew that she couldn't say anything without revealing the truth. At least not yet.

There was a tense moment of silence and the screaming could be heard through the door still. Finally Will was finished with his dinner and Caroline got up to get their jackets and put hers and Will's on. Klaus walked them to the front door and hugged her awkwardly before they left. Caroline and Will got into her car and drove back home.

"Was that Auntie Bekah's brother?" Will asked as they drove home.

Caroline looked over at him slowly, "it was. His name is Klaus, remember?"

"Yes, but everyone was calling him Nik. Does he have two names, like me?" Will asked curiously.

"Yes…I'll tell you all about it another day, baby. Did you like him?" Caroline asked.

Will smiled, "I don't know. He seemed ok. Kind of quiet. I didn't like Mikael being mean to him though. Why's Mikael so mean?"

Caroline sighed, "he has a screw loose." She mumbled.

"He has screws in his body?" Will asked amazed.

Caroline laughed quietly, "no…he's a little…mean when he drinks adult juice."

"But he's always mean! Does he drink adult juice all the time?" Will asked rolling his eyes.

Caroline smirked, "maybe. Just if he says anything to you or does anything let mommy know. Mikael isn't nice, but we try and be nice to him because if we are maybe he'll change."

Will huffed, "probably not. Are we going back over there tomorrow?"

Caroline nodded, "yes, remember Uncle Elijah and your new Auntie Kat are getting married. We have to announce it! But tomorrow grandma and Tyler get to come."

Will smiled, "yay! Grandma!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, "and what about Tyler?"

Will smirked looking eerily like his father, "boo Tyler."

Caroline shushed him and continued to drive them home hoping tomorrow went better than today. She prayed it did, after all the worst had already happened. Klaus knew. So what was the most horrible thing that could happen at the engagement party?

(A/n: So? What did you think? Please review and let me know!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Triangle

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers! you guys are amazing! And I love to hear your feedback it's truly awesome. I had a paper to write tonight so this is a later update than usual. But not to fear it's here! So to answer a few questions and concerns. First of all I know how much you guys want me to get rid of Tyler, I know, I hate him too, but he's needed for the moment, at least for a little while. Plus I like to see how douche I can make him. It's kinda fun actually. Also Will is there for comic relief, so of course I had to add the boo Tyler comments.

On another note, **TheIrishShipperholic** is very right! It's incredibly hard to explain to a child about drinking and adult behavior, so I hope that Caroline and Will are believable enough. As for the readers and reviewers who knew some shit was gonna go down this chapter, your right and my overly worked brain could only write out half of it, so there's a cliffhanger so beware, but shits bout to get intense. On another note **HeroSavesPeople** & **Guest** brought up the fact that first of all they want to read about the past, so there will be flashbacks, I was thinking of this before but now that it was brought up there def shall be some, both of the development of klaroline's relationship and of Klaus's completely unfair childhood. As for the letters there will be some (cough this chapter cough). I'm so happy you guys like the story! And please review and let me know what you guys think! I appreciate all of them!

**Thank you to those who reviewed:**

** Guest, originallust, walkinginthegardengnome, LadyVal05, 1998baby, Guest, jessinicole, April420, HeroSavesPeople, BluJean452, Klaus'lovely, brighteyescoldheart, TheIrishShipperholic, Riah2386, Draco-Harry-lover-1, glevez25, & sandiw1875!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think! I love them!****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Triangle **

Klaus paced the length of his room in agitation. He just had to endure the worst dinner of his life. Mikael had been his typical ass of a self, but he did not expect that huge bomb that had been dropped.

Not at all.

He had looked forward to seeing Caroline again since he had left and what he had expected surely wasn't what happened. She was still the most beautiful woman in the entire world of that he was sure. However he didn't foresee her having a child. He really didn't foresee her having his child. His emotions were all in a jumble after the conversation. He was nervous and on edge and couldn't seem to stop pacing his room.

Ever since he had left her he knew he had made a mistake. He tried for the last six years to be a man worthy of her and finally he felt he was. But then he came back to this dinky town to find out that everything he had worked for was for nothing because he had turned his back on his own child. After finding out about Will he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that child knew how important he was. Klaus also wanted to make sure that Caroline knew how important she was to him. That's why he felt it was necessary to show her the letters. He needed her to understand what had happened so they could move on and hopefully start over.

True, they were much different people than they were in high school, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting Caroline back and for Will to have a father.

Klaus sat on his bed trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was a father as well as how amazing Caroline had looked tonight. He couldn't believe he had left her and all the memories and pictures could never do her justice. She was amazing and would always be the woman he wanted. He needed to win her back. If he didn't he wasn't sure what he would do.

* * *

_Dear Caroline, May 9, 2007_

_I've been thinking about letters lately and how no one writes them anymore. I remember in one of your favorite films, The Notebook, which you made me watch a million times over that the man character wrote his love a letter for every day they were apart. I remember how romantic you thought it was too. So I figured I'd take a page from his book and try this letter writing out. It's easier to write down how I feel rather than calling you up and explaining why I did it anyway. I'm sorry if I've caused you heartache or harm, but please forgive me. Maybe in a few months we'll see each other again, when I'm done being a coward. But for right now the safest place for you is in Mystic Falls far away from me and my issues. I want you to continue on with school, and go to college. I want you to have your hopes and your dreams. I want you to live a life without me and to never think of me again because leaving Mystic Falls after making love to you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do._

_ I left your house, scared out of my mind after you told me that you loved me. The only thing I could think of was the fact that you said those words. Those three simple words that caused all of my self-doubt and self-hatred to come crashing back. I remember so vividly Mikael telling me over and over that no one would ever love me, so I couldn't help but wonder why you felt that way towards me. And then I began to analyze my own feelings towards you. The more I thought about it the more scared I became and I realized I couldn't do this anymore, you need someone that deserves to be with you not a fucked up boy who was incapable of receiving loved. I hope you can understand._

_ When I arrived at my house—I can't believe I'm telling you this, but since up until a few hours ago you were my best friend it only seems right—Mikael told me I wasn't his son. At first I thought he was just being drunk, but then I found out that my mother had an affair and I was the product. I couldn't take it anymore and so I ran. I went to the bank took some money out and I ran to my grandparents house and called my brother to explain. I will be staying here for the remainder of the summer and then going to Harvard in the fall._

_ I wish I had the courage to return to you. I wish things were different. I wish I wasn't such a coward. And I wish you all the best._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Nik_

Caroline choked on her tears as they rolled down her eyes. After she had put Will to bed she had gone into her room and began to read the letters in the box. She of course started with the first one, but after reading the whole thing she wasn't she if she could continue. The heartfelt emotions behind the letters were making her chest hurt. The hatred she felt for Mikael built within her and she couldn't help but cry in pain for the man who she had loved as a teenager and for the situation they had found themselves in. She couldn't bring herself to read the second letter so she put the box in her bedside table and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Caroline was wrapped in a robe and putting her make up on when her mother came into her room. It was late afternoon and they were getting ready for the engagement party at the Mikaelson's. Caroline, if possible was more nervous tonight than she had been the previous one.

"Tyler's here." Liz said smiling slightly as her daughter put mascara on.

"Great." Caroline said almost poking herself in the eye.

"Is Will dressed?" Caroline asked glancing over at her mother before doing her other eye.

"Yes he's coloring right now, we're all waiting on you." Liz said shutting the door and coming to sit on the bed.

"How did last night go?" Liz added watching her daughter continue her make up. Liz herself was dressed in a simple navy cocktail dress with a shawl and low heels. Caroline had picked her out the dress herself a few years ago.

Caroline sighed and began to put on eyeliner. "Hopefully tonight goes better." She said tiredly.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "that bad?"

"Well Mikael got drunk and angry…He isn't very happy about the wedding and then he called Will's real name out prompting Klaus to ask what was going on resulting in me finally telling him the truth." Caroline recited nonchalantly.

Liz gapped at her daughter. "You have to be kidding me! He got drunk in front of Will? How'd Will handle it?"

Caroline shrugged putting he finishing touches on her make up. "He doesn't understand…I wasn't sure how to explain it properly really. But Klaus took it better than expected. I mean, he could have went ape shit and didn't. We talked it over and after tonight I was thinking we could have a family dinner the three of us and maybe break the news together. Or maybe I'll have Klaus take him out or something."

"Do you really think that's in Will's best interest?" Liz asked eyeing her daughter.

Caroline looked over at her with a frown. "Why wouldn't it be? He's Will's father…"

"I just mean that Klaus is going to leave again, right? Why don't you talk about it more thoroughly with Klaus before you bring Will into the picture." Liz said reasonably.

Caroline shrugged thinking about it, "I guess that's true. I don't want Klaus to break Will's heart by leaving. I mean, Will wouldn't understand why Klaus is leaving…I guess I should talk to Klaus again before we agree to tell Will." Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow." Caroline mused pulling her black cocktail dress out of the closet.

"Alright I'll go entertain Will and Tyler." Liz said getting off the bed so Caroline could change.

As she finished getting ready to go Caroline thought about what she was going to say to Klaus. She would just bring up the fact that she was worried that since he was leaving to go home after this week Will wouldn't be able to adjust to suddenly having two parents. He wouldn't understand if he was told he had a dad and then his new dad just left. She would ask him to dinner to discuss it, that sounded easy enough.

Except she had to think about Tyler, who got jealous easily. Caroline groaned thinking about the issues at hand. Neither of them were going to be happy, that she was positive.

She also couldn't help but think about Klaus's letters. She had read three more today and each one made her heart swell with old emotions for him. Old emotions that felt something like love.

Again.

She cursed herself quietly thinking about how she shouldn't be thinking of Klaus like that. She had Tyler now and Klaus probably didn't feel that way towards her anymore. After all they had been in high school and that was a long time ago. She also had to think about Will now and the impact on him along with the fact that Klaus was going to leave again. Whether it was at the end of the week or after the wedding he was gone. And Caroline wasn't sure if she could take being left a second time.

"Caroline!" she heard Tyler yell from the living room.

Caroline huffed and put on her black pumps so they could leave. She grabbed a red coat and hurried to the living room to see Will in a cute little suit coloring on the floor and Tyler in a very nice suit sitting on the couch watching TV. Her mother was watching TV with him as well.

"I'm ready." Caroline said glancing in the mirror in the hall to make sure her lipstick wasn't smudged. Then she had Will stand up and she looked him over to make sure he was nicely dressed. All four of them got their coats and then headed out the door to the car and they were off to the Mikaelson's.

They parked in the circular driveway behind even more cars then were there yesterday. There were people everywhere and Caroline could feel Will's grip tightening in hers. He was shy around a lot of people, especially ones he didn't know. Liz walked on the other side of Will and Tyler walked on her side with his arm slung around her shoulders. Caroline rang the doorbell hesitantly.

The butler answered and ushered them in taking their coats.

Caroline led the small party to where all of the other guests were. She gasped when she saw the large amount of people in the living room, dining room, and finally the ballroom. There had to be about 400 people there already. She looked through the crowd and found Rebekah who was chatting with one of the Fells.

"I'm going to get a drink." Tyler said in her ear.

Caroline nodded and watched as he went through the crowd. Liz looked at her daughter curiously.

"They know a lot of people." Liz said looking at the large amount of people surrounding them.

"Oh yes." Caroline mumbled beginning to think about the preparations this wedding would need. She gulped in nervous anticipation.

"Oh I see Damon I'm going to say hi." Liz said waving at her deputy who was talking with Elena. They seemed to be in a heated discussion so Caroline was about to stop her mother when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, love." Caroline felt goosebumps prickle across her skin as she turned around to see Klaus.

"Hi." Caroline said breathily. The words of his letters trailing through her mind. She looked down at Will who was looking up at both of them curiously.

"Will, remember Klaus?" Caroline asked gesturing to Klaus.

Klaus smiled and kneeled in front of the boy. Will smiled widely to see someone on his own height and Klaus noticed the dimples that he had as well. Caroline was right the similarities between him and the boy were uncanny. He was definitely his son.

"How are you today Will?" Klaus asked smiling.

Will smiled back, "good! I went to the park with mommy today and then she let me read Green Eggs and Ham! It's one of my favorite books!" Will said eagerly.

"I've never read it, maybe someday you can read it to me." Klaus said his smile widening.

"Maybe if mommy will let me! After reading though I had to get ready to come here, but when mommy got ready I got to color!" Will said excited that he got to tell someone of his day.

"Do you like coloring and art?" Klaus asked patiently.

Will nodded and smiled toothily. "A lot! Mommy says I'm going to be a great artist when I grow up! Sometime's she shows me pictures of one of her friends that's a really good artist! He liked to draw pictures of mommy!" Will rambled.

Caroline felt her face blush as Klaus glanced up at her. She looked away hurriedly and spotted Tyler at the bar talking with Mrs. Donovan.

"Wow, I'd like to see this mysterious artists work." Klaus said smirking up at Caroline as she blushed deeper.

"I like him." Will said smirking up at his mother too. Caroline was unsure if he was talking about Klaus or the artist.

"What did you do today, Mr. Klaus?" Will asked breaking Klaus eye contact from Caroline.

"I had some work I brought with me so I did that. A very big case is coming up for me next month so I needed to prepare. I also am an artist and I had a chance to sketch in my notebook. Something I haven't gotten a chance to do in awhile." Klaus said happily.

"You're an artist too! Do you know mommy's friend?! Can I see some of your art!? Mommy promised she'd take me to Richmond to the art museum soon, but has been too busy with Tyler or—" Will was interrupted by Caroline who huffed loudly drawing both of their attentions.

"We'll go this week, Will I promise and I'm sure Klaus will show you some of his work sometime soon." Caroline said.

"Of course I will! And maybe if you'll let me I can come along to the museum with you." Klaus said smiling hopefully.

Will thought about it and then nodded, "alright, Mr. Klaus. You have yourself a deal." He said brightly as Klaus chuckled.

"You can also call me Nik, Will." Klaus said.

"But mommy calls you Klaus. Can she call you Nik, too?" Will asked looking up at his mother.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Of course she can! She used to when we were young, but I guess something's change." Klaus said finally standing up and staring heatedly at Caroline making her blush deeper once again.

"Do you have stories of mommy when she was young?" Will asked mischievously.

Klaus laughed and nodded fervently.

"Oh yes, your mother was a wild child! Did she tell you we used to be an item?" Klaus asked carefully.

Caroline opened her mouth to interrupt him when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Caroline I brought you a drink." Tyler said shoving a vodka tonic into her hand.

"Tyler I'm not drinking tonight." Caroline said glancing between Klaus and him nervously.

Tyler shrugged and took the drink from her and downing it eagerly.

"Why did you drink mommy's drink?" Will asked frowning.

Tyler glanced down and shrugged, "she didn't want it. God, this place is crowded. Did they invite the whole town or something?" Tyler whined sipping on his own drink. Klaus raised an eyebrow at him and Caroline looked away embarrassed about Tyler's behavior.

"Tyler this is Klaus, Klaus, Tyler." Caroline said introducing them hesitantly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the younger man, but politely offered a hand to shake. Tyler glared at him and ignored his hand to down his drink.

"Mommy, is Tyler drinking adult juice?" Will asked tugging on his mother's dress.

"Yes, baby." Caroline said as both men glared at each other. She shifted anxiously and moved Will closer to her.

"Will he get mean like Mikael?" Will asked quietly.

"So you're Klaus." Tyler said drawling the name out as long as he could.

"I am." Klaus said smirking at Tyler.

"You gonna try and steal my girl?" Tyler snapped eyeing the older man. Klaus's smirk deepened and Caroline couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at how positively sexy and evil he looked.

"Caroline's a free woman to make up her own decisions." Klaus said vaguely.

"We have a good thing going so I advise, Klaus that you stay away." Tyler said poking the other man in the chest to emphasize how serious he was. Will watched with wide eyes as did Caroline. No one else seemed to notice the tension between the men.

"I see I'll take that into consideration." Klaus said watching as Tyler became angrier at him.

Klaus smirked and turned to look at Caroline and Will. "I'll see you later, I still have to make my rounds." And he disappeared into the crowd Caroline and Will watching him go.

Tyler turned to Caroline and narrowed his eyes at her. "Stay away from him Caroline I don't want you near him."

Caroline glared at him angrily. "Don't tell me what to do Tyler." She snapped and then took Will over to Rebekah to say hi. Tyler went back towards the bar as Caroline approached Rebekah who grinned when she saw her best friend.

"You look lovely, Care!" Rebekah gushed hugging her friend and then her nephew.

"As do you, Will!" Rebekah said kissing both of his cheeks as he giggled.

Caroline sighed heavily and looked at Stefan who pulled her into a hug as well.

"I saw you and Tyler over there is everything ok?" Stefan asked concerned.

Caroline shrugged, "I guess…I just…I don't know. It's weird, you know." Caroline stuttered not really knowing how to tell her friends how she was feeling when she herself wasn't too sure.

"What did Klaus and Tyler talk about?" Stefan asked as Rebekah giggled with Will.

"Too much testosterone really. Tyler wants me to stay away from him and Klaus…well…Klaus couldn't care less if I was with Tyler or not." Caroline said annoyed.

"Caroline, I don't think that's true." Stefan said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I just…I just don't." Stefan said scratching his neck awkwardly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and was about to say something when Mikael voice rang out on the steps of the staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to say welcome to our humble abode!" Mikael said smiling and raising a glass of champagne.

"Can everyone please join us in congratulating my second eldest son on his engagement to Katherine Gilbert?" Mikael said as everyone cheered in celebration. Caroline looked at Rebekah who rolled her eyes and clapped lazily with the rest of them. Caroline turned back to the staircase to see Esther clap as well along with Elijah and Katherine who were beaming with joy.

"We are here today to celebrate their engagement, they will get to make their toasts at dinner, but first we will have a celebratory dance in the ballroom followed by dinner and of course ending with as much dancing as possible. So please everyone grab a partner and join us in the ballroom for the first dance of the night!" Mikael said downing his drink.

Caroline smiled as Rebekah and Stefan joined hands and went towards the ballroom.

"Mommy who are you dancing with?" Will asked looking at his mother with wide eyes.

"Well, Tyler of course." Caroline said smiling back at him.

"I think you should dance with Nik." Will said smirking at her looking so eerie as he did it.

Caroline frowned, "baby—"

"Caroline, love." Caroline stopped talking and looked towards the dapper young man offering her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked smirking at her looking exactly like his son.

"I would—" Caroline began to say but was cut off by Tyler coming over to her another drink in his hand. He ignored Klaus and turned to his girlfriend with a lazy expression.

"Caroline, let's dance." Tyler said downing his drink and looking at her expectantly.

"I…uh…" Caroline stammered looking between the two men. She felt her stomach twirl in somersaults as she debated who to dance with. Her boyfriend or the father of her child. She knew whom she wanted to dance with, but one of them would be unhappy.

Extremely unhappy.

(A/N: shit just got reeeaaal. lol. Please review! Let me know what you think! And possible how much you hate me for stopping there. I apprecaite them!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Engagement Party

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed last chapter! I'm truly amazed at how much you guys are into this story! I know this is a pretty late night update, but I had to take care of some things today and didn't get a chance to write the chapter till way later. I hope you guys like the chapter! And please review I truly apprecaite it! I also know a lot of you guys wanted (obviously) Caroline to dance with Klaus and I think I made it workable. This chapter is pretty loaded with requests and I hope I stayed in character. I probably made Tyler too douche for words, but the ending is sweet so I hope that makes up for it. I hope you guys like the chapter! And there will be more letters from Klaus and flashbacks soon! Also thankfully there is no cliffhanger at the end. lol.** Thank you again for the reviews! And please review this chapter!**

**_Thank you to:_**

**DevilInWhite, Emphatic-Boom, chibichibi98, jessinicole, thicksexualtension, countrybaby, HeroSavesPeople, Klaus'lovely, sandiw1875, walkinginthegardengnome, BlueBoxAngel, brighteyescoldheart, TheIrishShipperholic, April420, BlueJean452, Hazel21, Aaaammmber, Draco-harry-Lover-1, Grace5231973, & nfinneman!**

**_Please leave a review! I love to hear your feedback and comments!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 6: The Engagement Party**

Caroline looked back and forth between Tyler and Klaus not sure what to do. She could pick Tyler, her douche boyfriend who after tonight she was seriously thinking about ending things with him or there was Klaus her high school sweetheart who left her pregnant and alone for six years.

Caroline looked down at Will and he smiled up at her innocently. She found the answer in her son's eyes. She smiled hesitantly at Klaus and then turned her full attention to Tyler who was impatiently waiting for her.

"You know, I think I'll sit this one out. There's no one to watch Will and I don't want to leave him alone with a roomful of people I don't really know." Caroline said reasonably.

Tyler huffed loudly and was about to walk away back towards the bar when Klaus yelled out.

"Wait! I'll watch him Caroline, you and Tyler should go dance." Klaus said staring at Caroline intensely.

Caroline felt her body shudder under his gaze and opened her mouth to tell him that, that was fine and she was ok with not dancing when Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dance floor. Caroline continued to stare at Klaus as she was dragged into the ballroom. Will watched them go sourly and turned to look at Klaus who was watching Caroline disappear into the crowd.

"You should have danced with her." Will said frowning.

"I should have you're right, but she has Tyler to dance with." Klaus said quietly looking down at the little boy.

Will shrugged. "So? Tyler's mean. He's always grumpy and never plays Legos or dinosaurs when I want to play." Will said.

Klaus frowned hearing the boy say those things. He was going to have to talk with Caroline about that later.

"How long have they been dating for?" Klaus asked curiously watching the little boy.

Will shrugged and played with the end of his cuffs. "Since I was a ninja turtle for Halloween. Mommy went to a Halloween party and they met there. Well met again. Mommy said they went to high school together. Tyler was in Auntie Bekah's grade and a football star with Uncle Matt. Uncle Matt showed me pictures of them playing football a couple of times and Tyler's supposed to be really good. He tried to teach me to play and catch a ball when they first started dating, but I like soccer better." Will rambled.

Klaus chuckled, "I don't like American football either. Now are you thirsty or hungry? We can go get you something to eat or drink if you'd like." Klaus said kneeling to his level.

Will smiled widely, "I want apple juice! Are there hamburgers here too? Or tater-totes?"

Klaus laughed loudly, "let's go see shall we?" Klaus took the boy by the hand hesitantly and led him towards the kitchen where the caterers were getting ready. He set Will at the island in the middle of the kitchen and then went to work on finding him a snack. He found some pieces of bread and a small piece of steak. He got some tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles and melted some cheese on the steak in the microwave. Then he took a scoop of mashed potatoes from the night before and put it on a plate for the child. Lastly he poured some Apple Juice and brought Will some condiments. Will smiled happily and thanked him as he dug into the meal.

Klaus watched him smirking to himself as the little boy ate.

"You knew my mommy in high school?" Will asked suddenly stuffing the last of the hamburger into his mouth.

"Wow, slow down there, mate! And yes we did." Klaus said watching to make sure he didn't choke. Will smirked at him and dug into the mashed potatoes.

"How did you meet?" Will asked his mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Klaus chuckled and took a moment to think about that question.

"My family moved here when I was starting high school and your mom's actually a year younger than me so she met me when I was a sophomore and she a freshman." Klaus said as Will watched him speak.

"The first year of high school for me was the worst. I hated it. I was a geeky kid with glasses who liked to paint. Then the following year Kol entered high school, which made it slightly better. Caroline also started that year as well, she with her friends Elena, Bonnie, and Katherine. Caroline and I had gym together." Klaus said smirking as he thought about a young Caroline in short shorts and tank tops.

Klaus cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued.

"Anyway I didn't really have any friends in gym and neither did Caroline so we kind of bonded. She of course became popular and I was kind of a loner." Klaus said shrugging.

Will cocked his head curiously. "Oh, then what happened?"

Klaus blushed slightly thinking about high school. "Well I naturally liked her, a lot. She was very popular, but we stayed really good friends as we continued high school despite the fact that we ran in different social circles. Eventually your Aunt Bekah started as well and at first her and Caroline hated each other, but then they became very good friends. At the end of her sophomore year she began to date this completely retched guy named Damon." Klaus paused thinking about how angry watching Caroline and Damon date had made him. They had been together for months too. It was one of the worst times of his life. Thinking about them together made him feel sick.

"Uncle Damon's married to Aunt Elena now! She's really big! Almost like she's going to pop any moment!" Will said excitedly as he set down his fork since he was done eating.

Klaus laughed thinking of Elena pregnant. She was so small, then again Caroline had to go through the same thing. He felt sad suddenly thinking about how alone Caroline must have felt.

"What happened when she dated Uncle Damon?" Will asked prompting Klaus to continue.

"Well Damon wasn't very nice to your mother, much like Tyler is now… and eventually things did not work out. After they broke up I finally told her I liked her and we dated until Prom night of my senior year." Klaus said ending the story.

"What happened at Prom?" Will asked.

Klaus smiled sadly and looked at the caterers rushing around to prepare dinner.

"I got upset and left." Klaus said vaguely. He jerked away from the island and took the plates to set in the sink.

"Is that why everyone was so excited that you came back?" Will asked curiously.

Klaus nodded and then lifted Will off the chair in the island.

"Come on I bet you're mother's looking for you."

Will nodded and took his hand as they walked through the kitchen and into the ballroom to see the dance ending. As the last notes of the music ended Caroline dropped Tyler's arms immediately and went over to Will and Klaus who were standing at the edge of the room. Everyone clapped to acknowledge the musicians and then Mikael invited them to dine at small tables placed around a few rooms of the mansion to accommodate everyone. Caroline and Will went to find their name plates and Caroline sighed heavily when she saw she was seated beside Tyler and across from Klaus at a round table for 10.

Someone's sick joke.

Probably Mikael's.

"Please everyone enjoy!" Mikael said smiling at everyone.

The other people at the table were Liz, Elena, Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, and Henrick who sat awkwardly with the other four.

The woman tried to make conversation with each other and after awhile the small talk defused the tension at the table and the dinner turned rather enjoyable. The table got through soup, salad, and an appetizer before anything awful was said.

"So Klaus, how long are you staying for?" Stefan asked pleasantly as he sipped on some wine.

Klaus whipped his mouth thoughtfully before opening his mouth to respond. "Well I was going to leave at the end of the week after visiting and seeing what I could help with for the wedding, but due to recent developments I'm trying to stay longer and maybe just go back for this case I've been working on and stay here for awhile." Klaus said quietly glancing at Caroline who was cutting Will's steak.

Caroline's knife slipped as her hands shook and half the steak ended up on the table. The table turned tense watching as Caroline tried to fix her mistake and Tyler glared at Klaus from across the table.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tyler said loudly letting his utensils clatter to the plate.

"I think it sounds like a lovely idea." Caroline said glaring at Tyler from across Will's head.

"So Elena when's the baby due?" Liz asked trying to defuse the spark that was lighting in her daughter's eyes. She could tell her daughter was going to explode on Tyler soon and wished that she could wait at least until they left the engagement party.

"Next month actually. Katherine wants me thin for her wedding pictures, but I'm just glad to get them out of me." Elena said happily rubbing Damon's knee.

Damon smiled lovingly at his wife and Klaus felt a jolt of jealousy as he saw how happy Elena and Damon were. Damon got to see Elena pregnant, he got to help out and be there for the process. He got to be there for the birth and all Klaus got was a big surprise. He wanted to be there for Caroline and instead he was kept in the dark.

Klaus tightened his grip around his utensils in anger.

"So it's twins then?" Rebekah asked cutting her food into tiny pieces.

"Yep! Two boys. I'm so nervous! We just finished painting the nursery. Caroline do you think you could help me out with some last minute things?" Elena asked her friend hopefully.

"Of course! Like what?" Caroline said watching as Will ate his food hungrily.

"Oh you know just help me get ready—" Elena began to say but was cut off by Tyler.

"I don't want to talk about babies and shit could we please change the subject?" Tyler said aggressively.

"Hey man what's your problem?" Damon barked at Tyler.

"I don't have a problem." Tyler snarled.

"No you definitely do! You've been rude since you've arrived!" Rebekah exclaimed finally having enough of his behavior.

"I think you need to chill out, man." Stefan said calmly.

"Hey don't tell me what to do! I've been nothing but kind since I entered this place! So sue me since I don't want to talk about babies and shit! I came here to get drunk, have a nice time, and then get—"

"Tyler! That's enough! You're embarrassing me! Not to mention using inappropriate language!" Caroline said exasperated with his behavior.

"Whatever, Caroline why don't you go back to your ex boyfriend since you guys have been making moon eyes at each other all night." Tyler snapped and then stood up.

"I'm out of here." He added and then left the mansion in a huff.

Caroline sat there for a moment wallowing in her embarrassment and then she decided to follow him after she asked her mother to watch Will. Caroline followed Tyler until they were outside in the front yard.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled stomping after him.

Tyler turned around in anger and rolled his eyes when he saw her.

"Go back to your ex boyfriend, Caroline! I remember high school you guys used to be all over each other. Just admit it already you still care about him! I've watched how you guys have been looking at each other all night." Tyler yelled pointing at her.

Caroline scowled at him and marched towards him without another thought. "Tyler get over it! I like you! I've been dating you! But after how you've acted, embarrassed me, and treated my son I don't think I want anything to do with you!" Caroline screamed in anger.

Tyler glared at her, "what are you trying to say, Caroline? That you wanna break up? Cause if you do remember you will never get any of this again." Tyler said gesturing to his body.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him and then rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you should call me again, Tyler. Obviously this relationship isn't working. You have no regard for me or my son."

"You mean yours and Klaus's son, right?" Tyler snapped.

"Yeah and it's a fact that's bothered you since we began dating! Why did you even ask me out! Our relationship has been all about you trying to get into my pants!" Caroline shouted.

"Fuck you, Caroline! Our relationship meant more to me then that! But obviously not to you since the entire time you were just waiting for Klaus to come back!" Tyler said getting in her face.

Caroline pushed him in anger and he stumbled slightly. His eyes narrowed and he went to push her when a figure appeared in between them. Klaus glared down at Tyler a look of rage present on his face.

"I suggest you leave, mate." Klaus said his voice dangerously low.

Caroline glared at Tyler over Klaus's shoulder and Tyler glowered back at her.

"I don't know why I wasted my time with you! You're obviously still in love with this guy! And he obviously loves you!" Tyler shouted gesturing to both of them.

"Tyler—" Caroline began to say trying to reason with him.

"No, Caroline! I'm sorry I wasted my time with you! You weren't worth it just a cheap—" Tyler yelled but he never got a chance to finish because Klaus punched him in the nose.

Tyler flew backwards and landed with a loud thud on his back. Tyler took a minute to touch his nose in shock when he saw the blood his face turned to one of rage and he launched himself at Klaus. The two men flew back into the grass and began to punch each other and kick each other. Both of them were lost in their anger and Caroline gasped not knowing what to do.

She knew she couldn't break the fight up so she rushed inside and quietly gestured to Stefan and Damon who rushed over to her along with Liz, Rebekah, and Henrick who left Will with Elena who couldn't get up since she was so big.

"Tyler! Get off!" Stefan yelled struggling to detach Tyler and Klaus. Finally with Damon and Henrick's help they got the two men apart. Tyler's face was covered in blood and he had a ripped shirt. Klaus was sporting a black eye, a cut lip, and a cut on his eyebrow. The winner was easy to tell. Tyler yanked his body out of Stefan's grasp and he staggered away across the lawn.

"It's over Caroline!" Tyler shouted over his shoulder as he stumbled away back towards town and his mother's house. Everyone turned to look at Caroline who stood there a moment in stunned silence. Then she turned back to Klaus and smiled softly at him.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Caroline asked quietly.

Klaus nodded slowly in shock from what was going on and she took his hand and gently led him into the house as everyone else looked on.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon asked looking at the Sheriff, Henrick, his brother, and Rebekah. Everyone shrugged and followed the pair back inside. They went back to their dinner to finish and get served dessert as Caroline and Klaus disappeared upstairs unnoticed by anyone.

They went into Klaus's master bedroom and Caroline looked for a washcloth and some peroxide along with band aids.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked as she wet the washcloth.

Klaus nodded, "I've had worse." He said smirking.

Caroline smiled slightly, "I'm sorry about Tyler…he gets a little high strung when he drinks."

Klaus looked up at her and into her blue eyes as she played doctor to his face. "He isn't right in the head, Caroline…I'd feel safer if you nor Will were around him anymore. He seems like a bomb waiting to go off." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline smirked at him. "You said the same thing about Damon, minus the Will stuff."

Klaus chuckled lowly, "I suppose I did. But seriously…I think you should stay away from Tyler."

Caroline looked away on the pretense of getting some toilet paper to put peroxide on.

"Don't tell me what to do Klaus…but for the record I'm pretty sure we're done." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. "Good..."

Caroline looked over at him shyly. "Why does it matter anyway? I'm sure you've moved on." She said quietly.

Klaus looked shocked at her suggestion. "Move on from you? Hardly, love. I've been concentrating on making my career. Have you started my letters?"

Caroline blushed and nodded, "but surely you can't…still feel that way towards me."

Klaus looked away bashfully and nodded slowly, "I liked you for two years in high school before I had the courage to tell you how I felt. Of course I still feel that way for you, Caroline. It's you. You're amazing." Klaus said tenderly touching her face.

Caroline looked away her cheeks a dusty red with embarrassment. "I just broke up with Tyler, Nik…I don't want to get into anything right now. Especially with Will and the whole big revelation along with the fact that you could leave again." Caroline whispered her tone heavy with emotion.

Klaus nodded in understanding, "alright, well how about dinner, so we can at least talk about everything especially telling Will the truth."

Caroline grinned, "you took the words right out of my mouth." She said continuing to bandage him up.

Klaus smiled showing off his dimples, "excellent. How's tomorrow night?"

Caroline nodded happily, "7 works for me."

"Perfect." Klaus said smiling even wider and then winced as he touched his lip tenderly. Caroline smiled at him and finished bandaging him up.

"All done." She said happily and cleaned up the small mess she made. Klaus watched her and when she was done they exited the bathroom to return to the dinner and finish off the night.

"You know, I wanted to dance with you earlier." Caroline said shyly.

Klaus smirked back at her in delight. "I figured."

"Maybe if you have time later tonight we could have a dance." Caroline suggested.

Klaus touched her arm lightly to stop her before they went downstairs. "I'd be honored."

"Great." Caroline said smiling largely.

"Great." Klaus nodded staring into her eyes.

"You know…my feelings haven't fully went away either." Caroline whispered stepping closer to him getting lost in his own beautiful blue eyes. Klaus smirked and stepped closer.

"Is that right?" Klaus whispered leaning towards her.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled upstairs looking for her daughter.

Caroline winced and moved away from Klaus. She tossed him an apologetic smile and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted.  
"Will's tired and I have to work early in the morning do you think we can leave?" Liz asked eyeing Klaus at the top of the stairs.

Caroline nodded and looked back upstairs to Klaus who was slowly descending the stairs.

"Yeah, let's go." Caroline said turning back to her mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven." Caroline said as Klaus came to stand on the same step as her. He nodded and they hugged. Caroline grinned at him again and then went to find everyone else to say bye. She emerged back near the stairs with Will in one hand and their jackets in the other.

"Bye!" Will said happily as he waved at Klaus who waved back as the Forbes party of three left the mansion. Klaus watched them go feeling hopeful about tomorrow.

(A/n: So much in one chapter. We got the (finally) Forwood breakup, the beginniings of klaroline, Will/Klaus bonding, and finally a little background! Please review and let me know what you guys think!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Chance

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! I wanted to get this up yesterday but do to my internet not working I was unable to. Sad face. On the plus side I got most of the requests into this chapter. The flashbacks will be in italics as will the letters. You'll be able to tell the differnce, obviously. This chapter isn't as intense as last chapter but there's still a ton going on! I hope you guys enjoy and thank you again for the reviews! I truly love and apprreciate them! Please review let me know what you think of this chapter and leave a review!

**Thank you to:**

**Guest, HeroSavesPeople, Grace5231973, Ladyluck25, Guest, Your 1 fan, BlueJean452, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, Emphatic-Boom, Jessnicole, Sandiw1875, TheIrishShipperholic, Hazel21, brighteyescoldheart, Klaus'lovely, BlueBoxAngel, , originallust, jjackieperez1, & walkinginthegardengnome!**

**_Please drop a review for the new chapter!_**

**_And Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 7 The Chance**

_Caroline was never a runner. Not by far. But currently she was running as fast as she possible could across town. She felt the tears slide down her face as she ran but she ignored them and pushed herself faster. She was running through the town square and out towards the outskirts of the small town of Mystic Falls. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, but she pushed herself even further after leaving downtown Mystic Falls and getting closer to her destination. Her heavy footfalls were loud in her ears and her uneven breathing made her focus more clearly on what was going on in the present rather then what she had just witnessed. She was still in her cheerleading outfit from earlier and she was thankful she hadn't changed out of her white tennis shoes. When she saw the mansion in the distance she pushed herself even faster and finally came to the front lawn of the grounds. She slowed down and walked the rest of the way to the door and then rang the bell anxious to see his face._

_ The door opened slowly to reveal Esther looking at Caroline with a raised eyebrow. _

_ "He's in the backyard." Esther said not bothering to invite Caroline in. She nodded and pushed past Esther and across the house to the luxurious patio the Mikaelson's had. She found Klaus sitting by the pond far from the patio and civilization. She wasn't surprised to see that he had a sketchbook in front of him and was looking studiously across the pond. _

_ She smiled for the first time in what felt like days when she saw his face. He turned to look at her shocked to see her jogging tiredly across the lawn to him._

_ "Caroline! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Damon?" Klaus asked frowning. He stood up immediately when he saw her tear stained eyes and distraught expression. _

_ "Love, what's wrong?" Klaus asked walked towards her._

_ Caroline let a sob escape her lips and then fell helplessly to her knees. Klaus came to stop in front of her bewildered and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her in her time of need._

_ "Damon…" Caroline sobbed burying her face in his shirt and wrapping her arms around his waist. Klaus lowered himself back down to the ground and hugged her tightly to him. _

_ "What happened, Caroline? You're scarring me." Klaus said stroking her hair._

_ Caroline cried into his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She couldn't talk she was so upset, but finally she opened her mouth to tell him about the horror she had just witnessed._

_ "After practice I went to see Damon to surprise him…he had stayed home sick today. When I got to his house though…Katherine was there." Caroline mumbled into his shirt. _

_ Klaus sighed heavily already knowing where this was headed. "I heard them…but…I had to see it to really understand…they were…they were fucking each other and I…I had to run. I had to get out of there." Caroline stuttered as a fresh round of tears began._

_ Klaus pulled away and tilted her face up to his. "Sweetheart you don't deserve that. No one should ever cheat on you. You're too amazing." Klaus said looking deep into her eyes._

_ Caroline blushed and looked away. "I don't understand how no one wants me. I'm always second best, especially to…especially to my friends. I don't understand I'm inappropriate and say all the wrong things. I'm neurotic and a bit of a control freak, I know, but why do the guys I always like never like me back? What's wrong with me?" Caroline whimpered._

_ Klaus pulled her back into his arms and tried to sooth her. "I think you're the single best girl in this whole town. Wait! No! In this whole state." Klaus said quietly smiling at her._

_ "Thanks." Caroline said dryly._

_ Klaus shook his head at her and then pulled her face so they could look into each other's eyes._

_ "Seriously, Caroline. I think you're amazing. You're beautiful, and so full of light. I don't know how anyone couldn't like you. You're the single most magnificent girl I know. You care about people and you have so much compassion for everyone around you. I mean, when we became friends I would never have thought you'd continue to hang out with me. I was kind of a geek." Klaus paused as Caroline giggled at him, "But you did and I can honestly say you are one of my best friends and I care about you a lot. So I can go beat Damon up for you if you'd like." Klaus finished smirking at her._

_ Caroline giggled again and whipped her tears away. "As nice of an offer as that is, I think I'd just like to stay here for awhile, with you. Maybe watch you draw or something, you know get my mind off of…that." Caroline said shuddering as the image replayed itself in her head._

_ "Alright, but if you change your mind I'll do it." Klaus said._

_ "I'll hold you to that." Caroline said feeling a little better. She was quiet for a moment and then looked into his eyes to seek an answer._

_ "Do you really think I'm amazing?" she whispered._

_ Klaus smiled shyly, "I really do."_

_ Caroline blushed and looked away, "you weren't a huge geek when we met. You were cute and quiet."_

_ Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's what every guy loves to hear."_

_ "I mean you had glasses and your dimples…you were so nice back then too. What happened?" Caroline asked playfully._

_ Klaus mock frowned, "I'm still nice!" _

_ "Yeah to me! But to everyone else you're awful." Caroline laughed loudly at Klaus's mock hurt expression._

_ "I'm nice to people." Klaus defended._

_ "Whatever, Nik. After you got rid of the glasses and girls noticed how hot you were, you became the hot loner badass artist who all the girls wanted." Caroline mocked smirking at him._

_ Klaus's smirk widened, "you think I'm hot." _

_ Caroline rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to your ego, mister."_

_ They laughed loudly together and Klaus pulled her back into his arms as they turned towards the pond to watch the sun set. _

_ "You know I think you're amazing too." Caroline said quietly looking up at him._

_ Klaus smiled down at her. "I know."_

_ Caroline laughed and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "You're the best friend a girl can have." _

_ Klaus smile dropped a bit, but he tightened his hold on her as the sun set in the sky._

_ "Likewise, love." He mumbled as they watched the sky darken._

* * *

"Hey Matty!" Caroline gushed ushering her long time friend into the house.

Matt smiled widely at her and then took in her outfit.

"Wow Caroline! You look amazing!" Matt said hugging her.

Caroline smiled widely and twirled a bit. She was wearing a red halter dress with white strappy heels. Her make up was done flawlessly and her hair was in big blonde curls. She thought she looked damn good.

"Thanks!" Caroline said smiling. All of a sudden Will came running out of his room and ran straight to Matt's legs.

"Uncle Matt!" Will shrieked hugging his legs tightly. Matt laughed and kneeled to his level so he could properly hug him.

"Hey Will! How are you?" Matt said as Will pulled away and dragged him into the living room.

"Fine! Are you watching me while mommy goes out with Nik?" Will asked climbing onto the couch and patting the cushion beside him.

"I am, is that ok with you?" Matt said smiling at him.

Will nodded enthusiastically and Caroline kissed him on top of the head and then turned to Matt happily.

"Let me show you what I want him to eat for dinner and then I'll be going whenever Nik gets here. I probably won't be back until midnight is that a problem?" Caroline asked going into the kitchen to show Matt Will's dinner.

"No it's fine. So what exactly happened last night?" Matt asked as they stood in the kitchen. Caroline sighed and looked away.

"It didn't work out with Tyler…we're too different." Caroline said vaguely and shrugging at her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt asked softly.

Caroline smiled sadly at him. "Not really. I liked him, he turned out to be an ass, we broke up. It's kind of the story of my life, Matt." Caroline said softly.

Matt touched her shoulder lightly. "It's not though. You're a great friend, Caroline. Never forget that."

She smiled, "and so are you! Thanks so much for last minute babysitting! I would have asked Rebekah or Elena since my mother couldn't, but Rebekah's already started on the preparations for the Kalijah wedding along with the Lindbloom wedding so she has a lot to do tonight. Whereas Elena is so big I'm scared her water will break while they are babysitting. Or I could have asked Bonnie, but she was being weird over the phone so…" Caroline said shaking her head while thinking of her friends.

Matt laughed, "It's fine. We haven't hung out in awhile."

"Really though, thanks I don't know what I'd do without you Matt." Caroline said seriously.

"Really don't worry about it. I love watching him." Matt said shrugging.

"You could have brought April, you know. I don't mind when you guys babysit together." Caroline said cocking her head to study her friend.

Matt looked away awkwardly, "we aren't actually together anymore…"

"Is it because of your love for Elena?" Caroline asked causing Matt to blush brightly.

"No." he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah ok." Caroline said copying his action.

"So are you and Klaus back together or something?" Matt asked crossing his arms to study the blonde.

"No." Caroline said quickly.

"I mean, no we're not. We're just going out to dinner to discuss the future…and Will." Caroline said quietly.

"Dressed like that?" Matt asked chuckling at her as she blushed brightly.

"Yes." She said indignantly.

"And does he know this isn't a date?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Caroline said nodding hurriedly.

Just then the bell rang and Caroline hurried to answer it as Matt followed behind her.

"Is that Nik?" Will yelled coming to stand behind Caroline.

She opened the door with a smile and grinned even wider when she saw Klaus holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi." Caroline said nervously.

"Hello, love." Klaus said stepping into the house and handing her flowers. He then handed Will a small bag.

"Wow Nik! Thanks!" Nik said excitedly as he opened the bag and pulled out a box of Legos. Nik squealed in excitement and reached for Klaus to give him a hug. Klaus responded in surprise and watched as Will dragged Matt into the living room to start building with the Legos.

"Thank you. For the flowers and the Legos, he loves those." Caroline said smiling at him.

"No problem." Klaus said shrugging.

"I'm going to go put these in water. You remember Matt right, he's going to watch Will for the night." Caroline said gesturing to Matt who was seated in the living room as Will ran around collecting his other Legos so they could play together.

"Thank you, Nik!" Will yelled again opening the box quickly.

"No problem, mate." Klaus said smiling happily as Will began to play Legos with Matt.

"How are you, Klaus?" Matt asked holding his hand out to shake in greeting.

"Fine." Klaus said smirking at the blonde and his son as they began to build.

"Alright let's go." Caroline said coming back into the foyer.

"Come give mommy a kiss." Caroline said opening her arms so Will could run into them.

"Bye mommy!" Will said hugging her and then hugging Klaus.

"Bye Nik!" he yelled as they left.

Caroline shook her head laughing as they walked to Klaus's car.

"He's such a spunky kid." Klaus said joining in her laughter.

"I know. Seriously though, thanks for the Legos he loves them." Caroline said as they got into the car.

"No problem. So I was thinking we could drive to Richmond it's only an hour and there's a great Italian place if you want to go. Or we can stay here and go to the Grill. I figure with the long drive we could talk." Klaus said looking over at her before he started the car.

"Richmond sounds fine." Caroline said smiling.

Klaus started the car and they began to drive. Caroline was silent at first but then she figured she should bring up the issue of why they were there in the first place.

"So I was thinking we could maybe wait a bit longer before we told Will." Caroline said softly.

"Why?" Klaus asked jerking his head to look at her.

Caroline was quiet for a few minutes before deciding to plunge into the topic.

"Honestly because I'm nervous you're going to abandon us again and this time it isn't just me your leaving it's Will too…and I don't want him to have to deal with those feelings." Caroline said softly.

Klaus sighed heavily, "What do I need to do to show you that I'm serious about this? I want to get to know him and I want to try maybe if you're willing again…with you…with us."

Caroline was stunned into shock and wasn't sure what to say. She knew after last night he still had feelings for him, but she just broke up with Tyler. She needed a moment to breathe before she got back together with Klaus. "Oh! Well! Uh…I don't know about that right now. First I want to concentrate on Will."

"Of course." Klaus said nodding.

"So I was thinking, you have this huge case you're working on, right?"

Klaus nodded slowly.

"I'm assuming you have to go back for it, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Klaus said tightly.

"Alright so I was thinking we could tell him after and while you're here you can get to know him and vice versa then whenever you're court case is you'll obviously leave and whenever you come back we can tell him. Together." Caroline said twisting her fingers in nervousness.

"If you think that's best." Klaus said quietly.

"I do, Nik. I just don't want him to feel abandon…" Caroline said quietly.

"I said I was sorry." Klaus defended.

"I know and I believe you. But you have to understand I'm trying to do what's best for my son."

"Our son." Klaus corrected his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Of course." Caroline agreed quietly.

There was silence in the car for awhile before Klaus opened his mouth.

"My court case isn't until the end of May and these things take time." Klaus said quietly.

"I know." Caroline nodded.

"I was thinking I could stay here until May, maybe just leave for a weekend here and there to meet with my client and sort things like that out." Klaus said glancing at her.

Caroline shrugged trying to be nonchalant, "whatever you think is best. Just let me know. I don't want to force you to stay here."

"You aren't…you know your and Rebekah's business would do better in LA if maybe you ever want to move out there." Klaus hinted.

Caroline laughed, "You know Rebekah will never leave this town and neither will I. It's my home."

"Caroline there's a whole world out there waiting for you full of art and music and beauty and you can have all of it. All three of us can travel the world and see all the beauty it has to offer." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline looked out the window, "I can't uproot my whole life because you suddenly walk back into it again, Nik. We have a son to think about. If things don't work out as perfectly as we want them to then what's he going to have to deal with? A liar of a mother and an absentee dad." Caroline whispered causing Klaus's anger to flare up.

"Don't say that, Caroline! I want to be here with you and him. If you'd have told me from the beginning then—"

"Don't bring this up again! I know what I did was wrong but—"

"Then stop bringing up the fact that I left!" Klaus yelled angrily.

"But you did! You were being selfish and—"

"And I was scared and a coward! I know that! I'm a completely different person now Caroline. I want to help. Please let me." Klaus snapped.

"Then stop trying to get back together with me! This is all about Will. Despite what I said last night I don't want to try again. We tried and we didn't work out." Caroline said loudly denying how she really felt. She knew she was lying about her true feelings, but he had hurt her so bad she didn't want to open up so easily again and a part of her wanted to make him work for it, a small selfish part. But she had to remind herself that she was just as wrong as he was. She neglected to tell him the truth for almost a decade. They had hurt each other and if she was being honest with herself she was afraid to take that plunge again. The only thing she had the energy to concentrate on was Will and that was all. For now. She had to repeat that a few times over in her head.

Klaus suddenly pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car. He looked at her fully in the face and searched her eyes. He could tell she was lying.

"What about last night? What about all those letters I wrote? What about us?" Klaus demanded.

"What about it? I just broke up with one asshole of a boyfriend I'm not getting together with another." Caroline said angrily.

"I'm not asking you to! I'm asking for you to take a chance on me. Please Caroline let me be a father to Will and let us try again. I want to be with you." Klaus pleaded.

Caroline stared into his eyes and felt her breath slip away.

"Please Caroline I dare you to take a chance." Klaus whispered.

"I'll think about it. But for now I want to make sure you aren't going to burn us." Caroline said quietly wondering if what she had just agreed to would be her undoing.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking is for a chance." Klaus said starting the car again and continuing down the highway.

"So are you still drawing and painting?" Caroline asked changing the subject. Klaus nodded and the rest of the way to the restaurant was spent in pleasant conversation their earlier one almost forgotten. But not quite since it was stuck in both of the back of their heads.

(AN: i know not much happy klaroline time but we'll get there. Caroline's more cautious this time around and they are both different people, plus they have a kid to worry about as well, so I hope u guys understand and dont hate me too much. But no worries it shall happen soon enough! Please review and let me know what u think!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**Author's Note:** It's been a few days but no worries this chapter is long. **THANK YOU!** to all the amazing readers and reviewers! You guys are great! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please let me know what you think! So to answer a few questions! I don't know who I'm putting Matt with **TheIrishShipperholic** suggested April so I shall be going with April, unless there are any objections. As for what's up with Bonnie it's addressed in this chapter. Also I'm glad you guys understand why this will be moving slow! So please bare with me! I know it's torturous but there will be sexy fun klaroline times ahead! Lastly yes Stefan and Rebekah are a couple I'll make that more clear next time.

**Thank you to: **

**Guest, ladyluck25, BlueJean452, JoJo7, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Hazel21, Guest, Ela marelica, sandiw1875, Proudesian, Arwin Fred, livingdeadblondegirl, Klaus'lovely, TheIrishShipperholic, BlueBoxAngel, HeroSavesPeople, Walkingingthegardengnome, Aaaammmber, jessinicole, DeanKlausObsessedlover, and Grace5231973!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Past**

Klaus parked the car in front of a small Italian restaurant in the Italian district of Richmond. Caroline got out of the car and waited for Klaus. They walked side by side into the restaurant and Klaus gave the hostess their name.

"So tell me what else you've been doing in the last six years." Caroline said as they sat at a small table.

Klaus shrugged, "working, mostly. Life's been pretty uneventful." he said smirking.

"Tell me about Will." he asked and then ordered a bottle of wine from the waitress for them to share.

Caroline smiled and began to tell him about their son.

She told them his favorite things, his least favorite things, his hopes, dreams, and everything he wanted thus far in life. She enlightened him with stories of the last few years and informed him about what happened after he was born.

"It took awhile for your parents to come around." Caroline said sipping her wine.

Klaus was leaning forward on the table listening intently to her tale.

"But they did, forgot to mention it, and then gave you money." Klaus clarified with a scowl.

"Pretty much." Caroline mumbled looking away from him.

"I took some classes at the local college and so did Rebekah. We liked the idea of owning our own business one we knew we'd love. So about two years ago we finally started it." Caroline said smiling.

"And it supports you?" Klaus asked quietly.

"Yeah, for the most part. The money from your parents help as well. I could move out of my moms, but I just don't want to leave her alone and it's nice having her there to help." Caroline said quietly.

"I don't know if I can apologize more than I already have." Klaus said taking her hand gently.

"It's alright. We're moving on, right?" Caroline said smiling and squeezing his hand lightly.

"I do want to talk to Mikael and Esther about giving you money though. I can understand why they did it, but it was my responsibility. They should have told me so I could take accountability for my actions." Klaus said caressing her hand.

"They aren't to blame, Nik. They told me for the entire first year to tell you. There were lots of fights about it. All your siblings took turns not speaking to me, but in the end they respected the fact that it was my decision. They didn't agree with it, but the respected it." Caroline said softly.

"I truly am sorry and from now on I will be taking care of you and Will. Esther and Mikael will not give you any more money. If there's anything you need just ask me." Klaus said seriously.

Caroline nodded, "alright, Nik."

They were quiet as they ate their dinners their hands were still linked as they were both lost in their own thoughts. The conversation turned back to Will as they ate dessert and finished their wine. Caroline was afraid to talk about anything different and Klaus was intent on knowing everything there was to know about Will.

"So that's Will basically. He has so my friends at school. He loves it." Caroline said with a smile. She had exhausted the subject, despite how much she loved their son she wasn't sure what else she could say that she hadn't already. Their dinner was almost over and she hadn't told him anything about herself and nor had he.

"That's good to hear." Klaus said sipping his wine.

"I'm not sure what else we can talk about now." Caroline said honestly.

"I want to talk about you." Klaus said staring into her eyes.

"Me? You already know everything about me." Caroline said blushing.

"Not everything. Tell me what you've been doing." Klaus said tracing patterns on her hand that was still in his.

Caroline looked away, "you know I'm too smart to be seduced by you, right?" she said while a smirk played on her lips.

Klaus returned the look but didn't pull his hand away.

"Well that's why I like you." He said simply.

Caroline laughed and they continued their dessert in a flirty manner. Once the meal was over Caroline didn't feel like going home yet so they stopped at a bar for another drink.

"Remember when we used to get trashed off of wine?" Caroline asked giggling.

The bottle of wine they'd drunk had gone to their brains making them giggly and silly, bringing up the past.

Klaus laughed, "Rebekah puked all over her stereo that one time. We got yelled at terribly. What about the time we got caught making out behind the bleachers by your coach."

Caroline blushed red thinking of that time. She had gotten so much shit for a week.

"Or the time I through that party when my mom was at a police convention." Caroline and Klaus laughed thinking of the past in high school. It felt good laughing with each other and Caroline found herself not wanting to leave his presence. They pulled into her driveway all of the lights in the house off. It was way past midnight and Caroline turned to him with a playful smile on her face.

"I have to work tomorrow, but I was thinking if you want you could come over for dinner. It would just be the three of us, my mom's working late all this week." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus smiled shyly and nodded, "I'd like that a lot. What time?"

"Six?" Caroline said hopefully.

Klaus nodded, "sounds good. I assume I'll see you before though? You'll be coming to the house to work, correct?"

Caroline nodded slowly, "we're going to look for venues tomorrow with our Lindbloom couple and then we have some doctor conference stuff to do." Caroline said heavily.

Klaus smirked, "sounds fun."

Caroline laughed, "I'm sure it will be." She said and then turned to open the door to get out. Before she stepped out of the car she turned back to Klaus hesitantly.

"Thank you for tonight I had fun." Caroline said softly and then hugged him.

Klaus smiled, "I had fun too. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Caroline smiled back and nodded, "me too. I'll see you."

Klaus said goodbye and waited for Caroline to get into the house safely. She found Matt sleeping on the couch and she got him a blanket to use. She then went to make sure Will was sound asleep, he was and then she went to her own room to sleep.

She slept soundlessly as images of Klaus clouded her mind.

* * *

"I don't like it." Katherine whined early the next morning.

Caroline and Rebekah glanced at each other irritation written on both of their faces. Rebekah had spent all of Sunday putting together the invitation sample Katherine had wanted. She also drew up a design of how to design the house and lawn for their wedding. Since Katherine and Elijah wanted to get married at the mansion Rebekah had suggested a tent to cover to lawn near the pond. But Katherine wanted to get married in front of the house. She also didn't like the invitations she had initially wanted. She said they looked better online then when Rebekah did them.

"Katherine we don't really have time for this." Rebekah said annoyance ringing through her voice.

"What are Elijah and I paying you for?" Katherine demanded throwing the invitation onto Caroline's desk.

"He paid you already and I expect results. I want better invitations with this coloring. What else are you guys doing today? Fix these now!" Katherine snapped haughtily.

"We have a meeting with another couple and we have stuff to take care of for our doctor's convention." Caroline said trying to remain calm.

"I want better invitations! They need to go out soon so people can start RSVPing." Katherine snarled.

Caroline stood up suddenly, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Rebekah shot her a glare and continued to argue with Katherine. Caroline walked towards the bathroom and used it taking her precious time since she had such little desire to go back to arguing with Katherine.

"Caroline." Kol said as she exited the bathroom.

Caroline smiled widely, "Kol. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked smirking.

"How is my favorite nephew?" Kol asked sipping on a drink as he eyed her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Lovely as always. How's your girlfriend?" Caroline asked smiling as Kol's face light up.

"Gorgeous as ever. She's been busy at school though. You know how Pre-med students are." Kol said smiling thinking of Bonnie.

"I called her the other day she was sort of weird over the phone."

Kol shrugged, "She's been stressed with finales. Plus it's her birthday soon as you know, which brings me to why I'm bothering you." Kol said.

"You don't know what to get her?" Caroline guessed.

Kol scowled, "how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess and I honestly don't know. I got her a purse I know she's wanted for awhile. But for you…I'd suggest something simple, you know how she is." Caroline said quietly.

"By the way where was she the other night? Why didn't she come to the engagement party?" Caroline added frowning.

Kol sighed, "we got into a fight. She's been so tense and studious over her finales I wanted her to get out and have some fun. She's been locked up basically the entire semester. I can't help but worry." Kol said quietly.

Caroline giggled, "who would have thought womanizer Kol was worried about a girl."

Kol scowled, "don't worry she'll be at the wedding. I was thinking of having a small birthday party for her. Would you come? Maybe bring Nik as your date?" Kol asked smirking.

"Nik and I aren't dating." Caroline defended.

"Yet." Kol said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "yes I'll come. You need to ask Nik if you want him to come. Now I gotta go back to planning the wedding from hell so if you'll excuse me." Caroline said smiling at him.

Kol sighed and went back to his room to continue his homework for class as Caroline went back to the study to try and make peace between Rebekah and Katherine.

After Katherine left, Caroline took the Lindblooms around Mystic Falls for venues and finally at mid-afternoon she and Rebekah worked on the seating chart for the convention.

At four thirty she rushed to the elementary school to pick Will up from after-care and then went to the grocery store to pick up some items for dinner. They got home at five after five and Caroline heated up the tortillas, chopped the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, graded the cheese, and made the taco meat for dinner. As fast as she could she changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She put more make up on, curled her hair, and then rushed back into the kitchen to stir the meat.

Exactly at 6 the doorbell rang.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus said as Caroline opened the door. Today he had two small boxes in his hand. One of them he handed to her. She smiled shyly and gestured for him to come in.

"Will! Nik's here!" Caroline yelled causing Will to rush out of his room.

"Nik! You're here for dinner!" Will yelled excitedly and then hugged his legs. Klaus chuckled and bent down to give Will the other small wrapped container. Will opened his enthusiastically as Caroline held hers loosely in her fingertips.

Will gasped when he saw the collectible toy cars he had just received from Nik. Will hugged him again and looked at the cars with wide earnest eyes.

"What do you say, Will?" Caroline prompted.

"Thank you so much, Nik! These are so cool!" Will gushed happily.

Nik smiled, "it's no problem. I was going to get you more Legos but I saw these instead and thought they looked pretty cool. I hope you like them."

"Oh I do! Thanks!" Will said excitedly.

"Will how about you get some of your art work to show Nik." Caroline suggested.

"Alright!" Will said setting the box of cars on the table and then rushing to his room.

"Are you going to open your gift, Caroline?" Klaus asked smirking at her.

Caroline blushed and began to open the wrapping paper. She gasped when she saw a diamond bracelet sitting in the box. She touched it gently and then looked up at Klaus who was anxiously looking at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked after she didn't say anything for awhile.

"I love it." Caroline whispered staring at him with wide eyes.

"Good." Klaus said smirking at her.

"Nik, I can't accept this." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He frowned, "why not, Caroline? It's a gift. Just take it."

"It's too much." Caroline said tightening her hold on the box the bracelet was in.

Klaus shrugged, "so? It's made for a princess, but I think it would look more lovely around your wrist. Please Caroline, just accept it." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline looked back down at the bracelet and then nodded, "Thank you Nik." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back as Will came rushing back into the room with papers in his hands.

"You're quite welcome." He said and then turned to Will who had taken his hand and was dragging him into the living room.

"I have to finish making dinner and then we can eat." She said smiling at the two of them sitting on the couch together going through Will's artwork.

"Do you need any help?" Klaus asked as Will shuffled the papers.

Caroline smiled, "no, just play with Will."

Klaus nodded and went back to Will as Caroline returned back to the kitchen to finish making the meal. She smiled when she heard Will and Nik talking from the other room. She set the table and then called for them for dinner.

She couldn't help but imagine that this was her life. That her and Klaus were together and they ate together every night. She allowed herself a moment to pretend as they sat down to dinner together. She pretended that everything was perfect and no one had been wronged. Then she let reality set in and the perfect bubble she had pretended popped. She knew nothing was perfect despite her efforts.

The dinner flowed peacefully and everyone talked about their day. Klaus told them how he had visited everywhere around town and then got a chance to paint. He hadn't bothered to start with his work, but he had enjoyed seeing Mystic Falls again. Caroline informed them of her day with Rebekah, the Lindblooms, Katherine, and doing the seating chart for the convention. Lastly Will told them how they had art class today and a spelling test. He told them how he learned a new word and he was getting bumped up to the highest reading level group.

After dinner Klaus stayed around to play Legos with Will as Caroline cleaned up and got some work down for tomorrow. By eight o'clock Will was yawning.

"Are you sleepy, mate?" Klaus asked when Will almost fell asleep on Lego island.

Will nodded his eyes drooping and Caroline got off the couch to take him to bed. Klaus stopped her though and lifted him up. Caroline followed behind and watched as Klaus put him to bed and tucked him in. Klaus hesitantly kissed him on the forehead and then moved away for Caroline to say goodnight and turn his night light on. They left the room together and Caroline caught herself pretending for another long moment that they were a family that her and Klaus were married and everything was perfect.

She shook her head to clear her dreamy thoughts and turned to Klaus with a small smile.

"How are you?" Caroline asked as they went to sit in the living room.

"Amazed. He's such a great kid, Caroline. You did really well." Klaus said a hint of sadness in his tone.

Caroline looked away and smiled slightly, "your really good with him, Nik. He really likes you."

Klaus smiled and shrugged, "I'd like to take you two to the art museum this week. When are your off days?"

Caroline sighed, "realistically. Never and Will has school, but I think we can maybe do something Wednesday if you're up for it. I can allow Will to miss a day and Rebekah should be ok letting me work just half the day, if not I can pick up the slack this weekend." Caroline mused.

"Great. Then Wednesday we are going to Richmond, at lets say 12?" Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline smiled back at him and nodded, "that sounds perfect."

Neither of them moved to get up though, they both stared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally Caroline turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Would you like some wine or anything?" she asked quietly.

Klaus shrugged, "sure."

They got up and went into the kitchen to get some wine.

"Thank you for the bracelet again." Caroline said as she poured the red wine into a glass for the two of them.

Klaus smirked at her, "it's no problem, love. Thank you for the invite, it was a great evening."

Caroline smiled, "it was. I'm glad you were here. We like the company a lot. My mom works most nights so it's just the two of us." Caroline said sipping her wine.

"Maybe, when you're ready we can have a repeat of last night as well. Just the two of us." Klaus hinted stepping closer to her.

Caroline felt herself stiffen. "I told you that I wasn't—"

"I know you aren't ready, but I want to take you out again. We can move slow as slow as you want. But I'd really like to take you on a date Caroline." Klaus said moving even closer to her.

Caroline felt her heart hammering against her chest and was thankful he couldn't hear it.

"Maybe…How about I let you know after the art museum." Caroline rasped her nerves from his closeness working against her.

Klaus looked into her azure eyes and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll see you on Wednesday at noon for the art museum." He said quietly.

Caroline smiled softly at him and they finished their wine neither wanting to voice that they didn't want the other to leave. But Caroline knew this was for the best. She had to wait. She knew it was torturing both of them, but she wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt again. They talked for awhile about nothing and everything and then eventually Klaus took his leave.

They hugged each other goodbye and Klaus left the house. Caroline smiled to herself and then went into her room to read one of his letters. It was part of her bedtime ritual now. She read at least two letters before bed.

The first letter she opened that night wasn't a letter at all, but a drawing of her in her prom dress. She smiled slightly seeing her in that dress. The sketching was beautiful and it made her heart swell to see the intricate detail he had incorporated. She ran her hands lightly over the drawing and felt her chest tighten with memories from that night.

She put the drawing on her bedside table and then opened the letter. It was a few days after he left. He wrote about living with his grandparents and how bored he was living out in the country. He told her of his events with a defective tractor and how none of his siblings would talk to him since he had left. He wrote to her about how he was tired of living with old people and how much he missed her. He added in how he was drawing and thought about her a lot and drew her to remember their times together.

She smiled as she read about him living his life and remembered sadly what she was doing at the time he was writing these letters. She was crying over him. She sighed as she put the letter away and then went to brush her teeth and change her clothes so she could sleep. As she crawled into bed she heard her mother coming home from her night shift. Just before she closed her eyes she looked at the picture of her at Prom, in tiny print in the corner on the back were words.

_I miss you _they read.

And Caroline went to sleep with a smile upon her face.

* * *

_Caroline giggled as she pull Klaus into her home. He was looking around anxiously as if her mother was going to pop out at any moment._

_ "Relax Nik! Liz isn't home. She's still chaperoning the party." Caroline said seriously._

_ Klaus smirked at her and then pulled her into him. She looked into his eyes before their lips crashed together passionately. She pushed his lips apart with her tongue and made a sound of relief when their tongues connected. She took him by the lapels of his blazer and dragged him towards her bedroom._

_ "Are you sure?" Klaus asked pulling away from her for a brief moment._

_ "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Caroline whispered before descending her lips upon his again._

_ He smiled and pulled her closer as they shuffled into her bedroom._

_ "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, love?" Nik asked pulling away from her again._

_ "Only about every other minute." Caroline said giggling as she pushed his blazer off his shoulders._

_ "Well it's true." Klaus said letting his hands graze her sides. She was wearing a strapless white dress that hugged every curve and made her look even more stunning than usual._

_ "You looked very dashing as well." Caroline said tentatively pulling his cotton shirt out of his pants and over his head._

_ "Why thank you, my lady." Klaus said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her mouth back onto his. Their kisses were slow at first and then turned passionate. He was kissing down her mouth and towards her cleavage as his hands fumbled with the zipper in the back of the dress. Caroline was pulling at his undershirt and groping his belt to take off. Klaus pulled away when the zipper of Caroline's dress came undone. She took a moment to release herself from the white gown. He grinned wolfishly when he saw the black strapless bra and matching thongs. He took in her whole body wanting to memorize every detail and every curve. She blushed a deep shade of red and tried to cover up embarrassed about his staring._

_ "You're magnificent, Caroline, don't cover up." He whispered into her ear and then began giving her butterfly kisses down her neck. _

_She felt herself relaxing and then move towards the bed. She sat upon her bed and undid Klaus's pants zipper and pulled them down to release him from the confines of his trousers. She pushed the undershirt over his head and then he climbed onto the bed beside her. They were both in their under things and Caroline pushed him onto the bed to straddle him. She smirked and then leaned down to kiss him before he could try to take control of the situation. _

_She could feel him growing hard through his boxers and pushed her dainty hand into the opening of his boxers to feel him. She felt him tense in her hand and then she began to slowly massage the appendage that she knew would bring her pleasure. Their kisses had turned frenzied now and Klaus hands were attempting to undo her bra. She laughed and pulled away from him after he wasn't having much luck. She undid her own bra and threw it away from them. She smiled as Klaus looked up at her with hooded eyes and hesitantly touched her breasts. She arched into his touch and sighed in content when she felt his calloused hands on her breasts exploring every part of them. Then he took one and placed the nipple in his mouth and she moaned loudly not expecting the pleasure that maneuver would bring her. She reached her hand down and pulled his boxers down in one smooth motion and smirked when she saw him hard and ready for her. _

_Klaus released one nipple and moved to the other as she went back to massaging his cock. Their breath was ragged and mixing together and finally Klaus couldn't take anymore. He flipped them over and ripped Caroline's thong off. He looked into her eyes and she gave a slight nod. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself inside of her. He watched her face for a reaction and immediately stopped pushing when he saw her wince and tense up._

_ "Keep going." Caroline groaned and wiggled her hips._

_ He nodded and continued going until he was all the way in. Caroline's face relaxed and then Klaus began to move inside of her. He went slow at first and then it turned animalistic as he thrusted into her hard and deep. Caroline followed him as they each searched for their releases. Klaus reached down between their two bodies and rubbed her clit to make her cum. Soon after he felt her tensing around him and she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her at full strength. Klaus soon followed moaning as he felt his hot seed shoot into her. After a few minutes Klaus pulled out and fell onto the bed beside her._

_ "That was amazing." Caroline said turning to look at him love shinning in her eyes._

_ Klaus laughed and wrapped an arm around her bringing her close. "I would have to agree."_

_ They laughed together for awhile and then cuddled close to go to sleep. _

_ "I love you, Nik." Caroline said quietly before kissing him softly on the lips and then laying on his chest._

_ Klaus felt his chest swell with a foreign emotion. He felt like he couldn't breathe and suddenly he didn't want to be near Caroline anymore. He heard the words echo in his mind and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He waited for Caroline to go to sleep before slowly getting out of the bed, collecting his clothes and leaving the Forbes residence. He didn't know he had left something behind and wouldn't return for six years, just like Caroline didn't know her life was going to get a whole lot more interesting._

_(_AN: So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know! I love and apprecaite them!)


	9. Chapter 9: The Museum

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm not sure how well the edit is how this chapter, I've been having an off day. But I wanted to update. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Your feedback is much enjoyed! Let me know what you think of this chapter!_  
_

_**Thank you to:**_

**glevez25, Klaus'lovely, jessinicole, guest. xxvampiresgreatesweakessxx, Caroline121, TVDalwaysn4ever, walkinginthegardengnome, Rachel69746, BlueBoxAngel, Aaaammmber, TheirishShipperholic, ladyluck25, Grace5231973, guest, bluejean452, April420, jojo7, & Draco-harry-lover-1!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 The Museum**

Klaus parked his car outside Caroline's house. He shut it off and then opened the door and sauntered up the stairs to her door. He rang the doorbell and was surprised when it opened immediately to reveal Caroline smiling sweetly at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked as Caroline moved away from the door and he brushed past her. He couldn't ignore the electric shock that coursed through him when his shoulder brushed hers.

"Yep we are. Let me just grab Will and my bag and we'll be off." Caroline said her manner chipper.

Klaus smiled and moved into the living room knowing Caroline usually took awhile to get ready.

"Nik!" Will gushed excitedly.

Klaus smiled at the young boy and opened his arms for a hug.

"How are you today, Will?" Klaus asked as he spun him around making Will giggle.

"Great! We're going to the art museum and I get to miss school!" Will said smiling.

"I'm excited as well! I can show you all my favorite artists and I then we can go out for dinner." Klaus said smirking at him.

Will grinned toothily as Caroline walked back into the room a large purse slung over her shoulder.

"Alright lets go." She said taking Will's hand as Klaus took the other one. Caroline smiled shyly over at Klaus above Will's head. Klaus grinned back as they walked out the front door of the Forbes residence and towards Klaus car.

The three-some walked to the car and Caroline opened the back door for Will to get in. Then she got into the front and Klaus started the car so they could begin the long drive to Richmond.

Caroline played games with Will while Klaus drove trying to entertain the six year old during the long car ride. Klaus joined in after awhile and they laughed during the drive. Finally they pulled into the museum parking lot and they got out of the car. They paid for their tickets and then grabbed a map to decide what to go see first.

"Nik's going to be our tour guide today, baby. So if you have any questions ask him." Caroline said holding her son's hand as they began to walk to the impressionism exhibit.

"Really? You know that much about art?" Will asked excitedly.

"I do, actually and hopefully soon I'll get to show you my work." Klaus said smiling down at the boy.

Will eyes widened in surprise and eagerness. "That's so cool! I've never known an artist before!"

The three-some walked into the exhibit and Klaus pointed out all of the pictures he knew. Which was all of them since his favorite type of art was impressionist. Finally them came to the near end of the exhibit.

"And over here are the contemporary painters." Klaus said guiding them to the next room.

"What's contemporary mean?" Will asked holding Caroline's hand as they walked through the archway, Klaus leading them.

"It's the newer artists, most of these are people who are still alive. It's new actually. They were accepting all types of impressionist art from artists all over the country." Klaus explained. He looked over at Caroline as she took in the different paintings. She stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face.

"Nik…" Caroline whispered stepping closer to the painting. She reached out with her hand to touch the piece, but stopped remembering where she was. She looked over her shoulder at him conflicted by how she was feeling. A various amount of emotions ran through her. Anger. Sadness. Longing. And love.

She stared at him taking in his ridged appearance. His hands were in his pockets and he looked uncertain waiting for her response.

"Is that mommy?" Will asked coming to stand beside his mother. He had been looking at a painting a couple pieces over but when he saw his mother's face he was curious to go look. The painting was of a blonde woman smiling softly and looking over the pond in the Mikaelson's backyard. She was holding a book and was dressed in a white gown. Caroline recognized the dress immediately. It was her prom dress. She was surprised at how vulnerable and sad it was making her to look at this particular picture. She was overwhelmed at the feelings of it and turned back to Klaus who was waiting with baited breath.

"I painted it during the first summer we were apart. I remember how lovely you looked in that dress and I wanted to remember it forever. So I drew it from memory. Then I submitted it into the museum for the competition. I was selected. " Klaus said quietly.

"That's so cool mom!" Will said smirking at his mother who was blushing brightly.

"Wow." Caroline said trying to regain composure and leaving the painting. Klaus let out a breath and they each took Will's hands to continue walking through the museum. After they decided to go to the Surrealism exhibit. Klaus once again lead them around the exhibit and the atmosphere went back to normal.

They spent the afternoon wandering through the museum and looking at art being informed of the pieces by Klaus who seemed to really know everything. Finally at around five Will declared he was hungry.

"I made reservations at this great Mexican restaurant if you're up for it." Klaus said looking at the two of them.

"Sure." Caroline said looking over at Will who nodded eagerly. They headed toward the Mexican restaurant and got their reservation quickly. Will was drawing on the paper they had for children and eagerly eating the salsa and chips.

"Thanks for today." Caroline said quietly.

"No problem. I should have told you about the painting, I just wanted to surprise you." Klaus said glancing at Will.

"It's fine I was just…thrown off." Caroline said.

"It will only be in the museum a few more weeks." Klaus said.

"It's really no problem. I kind of like it…I mean as long as I'm not naked I'm fine with it." Caroline said blushing.

Klaus smirked, "now there's an idea. When do you want to try it out?"

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes but chose not to answer making Klaus smile at her.

"So what are you getting?" Klaus asked gesturing to the menu.

"Tacos for Will, fajitas for me." Caroline said.

"Fajitas for me as well." Klaus said his smirk deepening.

They were quiet for a moment just staring at each other, taking in how they felt being with the other one. Caroline felt warm inside as she looked into his eyes and couldn't deny how she felt about him or the situation. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to see her again, his stomach was warm and his heart felt full. He had finally come to terms for his feelings for her long ago, but now he got to experience it up close and personal. It was daunting but felt so natural he couldn't shy away from it this time. This time he was ready.

"Nik…I have a question for you." Will said bringing his parents out of their moment. Will bashfully looked at Klaus with big wide eyes that looked so much like Caroline's.

Klaus looked down at him concerned for his suddenly introverted behavior.

"What is it, mate?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline who was looking between the two with raised eyebrows. Will looked up at Klaus and then toward Caroline before waving his mother forward.

Caroline leaned forward as Will cupped his hand around Caroline's ear to whisper in her ear. Her look of concern turned to amusement as she glanced up at Klaus a loving smile dancing on her lips.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked anxiously.

Caroline smiled at him and then looked at Will who was nervously twisting his fingers, a habit Caroline herself had.

"Ask him." Caroline advised nudging Will.

Will shyly looked down at his shoes and then back up at Klaus.

"Nik…we're having daddy day at school and all the daddy's come in and tell us about their jobs and since I don't have a daddy I was wondering if you could maybe pretend to be my daddy for the day?" Will asked quietly.

Klaus's entire face light up since he felt so shocked and happy that his son wanted him to be his pretend daddy for the day. Klaus really wanted to tell him in that moment the truth, but he looked over at Caroline who was glowing.

"I'd be honored to." Klaus said happily.

Will grinned sweetly, "great! Thanks! It's on Monday at two." Will said excitedly.

"Great." Klaus said feeling kind of dazed. Will went back to coloring and Caroline continued to smile at him and glow in that special way she had.

"Thanks. That means a lot to him." Caroline said quietly.

"No problem." Klaus said smirking.

"I'm happy to do it, since you know it's the truth." He said quietly.

"I think we should tell him." He added after a small pause.

"No." Caroline said automatically.

"Why not?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Because…" Caroline said quietly.

Klaus looked at her for a long moment watching as she fidgeting across from him. "You don't trust that I'm not going to leave." He said softly.

"No." Caroline said looking away.

"Don't lie Caroline it doesn't look good on you." Klaus said glaring at her.

Caroline sighed heavily, "not right now, it's been a nice day can't we do this later." Caroline said.

"Fine." Klaus bit out and they sat in awkward silence until the food came. They ate and had small talk. Dinner wound up and they drove back to Richmond with Will sleeping in the back.

"Can we talk about it now?" Klaus asked gesturing to Will who was laying down in the back.

"Fine." Caroline said with a sigh.

"I told you I'm not doing to abandon you Caroline." Klaus said glancing at her.

"I know." Caroline said looking away.

"Then why don't you believe me?" Klaus asked aggressively.

"Because I'm scared, ok? Happy now!" Caroline snapped feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

Klaus sighed heavily, "I know, you are, love. But you have to trust me."

"I know." Caroline whispered feeling the tears plummet down her face.

Klaus grabbed her hand and she held on tightly the rest of the way back to Mystic Falls.

"I do trust you, Nik and I want to believe you." Caroline said as they got within city limits.

"I know and I'm not done proving myself to you. I can be the man you want and an trust." Klaus said.

"You already are." Caroline said looking over at him.

A smile danced on his face and they turned onto her street in silence. They pulled into the driveway and Klaus parked the car. He carried Will inside and put him to sleep. Caroline kissed him good night turned his night light off and went to escort Klaus out.

"I had fun." Caroline said smiled shyly at him.

"I did as well." Nik said smirking. They came to the front door and Caroline stepped closer to hug him. The hug lasted for what felt like hours, but was really mere minutes. They slowly broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So pick me up at 8 Saturday ok?" Caroline whispered looking into his icy eyes that seemed to melt her shields down.

Klaus smiled and nodded, "yeah sounds perfect."

And then he leaned in ever so slowly and as his lips touched hers the front door opened hitting Klaus in the back and pushing him onto Caroline's lips hard and fast. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and they're lips collided.

"Caroline! Klaus!" Liz said loudly upon seeing Klaus's lips on Caroline's.

Caroline barely had time to react as Klaus's lips were torn from hers in shock.

"Sheriff!" Klaus said surprised.

"What are you two doing?" Liz demanded.

"Nothing!" Caroline said loudly her face a bright red with embarrassment.

"Klaus I think you should leave." Liz said turning to Klaus who looked at Caroline. Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you Saturday." Caroline said smiling as Klaus stalked out of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Liz demanded.

"Nothing." Caroline said again moving towards her bedroom.

"Caroline! Don't walk away from me! Remember what happened last time with that boy?" Liz asked followed her into her bedroom.

"He's differed now!" Caroline yelled annoyed.

"A tiger doesn't change his stripes, Caroline! Think before—" Liz said.

"I'm going to bed we aren't having this discussion I'm an adult. If you don't like my decisions that's your problem. Klaus is Will's dad and deserves to know him! I love him as well and we're going on Saturday so that's that." Caroline yelled.

"I hope Will isn't awake to hear you." Liz said and then turned to leave Caroline watched her go knowing she was right, but wanting to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt.

(A/n: Please review and let me know what you think!)


	10. Chapter 10: The First Date

**Author's note:** I know it's been a little while, but after 4X20 I kind of, and I'm ashamed to admit this lost my desire to write for a bit. Slowly but surely it's coming back though. So here is the new chapter! I want to thank everyone who's been kind enough to review and read this story! This chapter is kind of a filler, but no worries I have some surprises in store that will be coming up soon, just gotta set the stage. Anyway please let me know what you think of the chapter! And leave me a review! I love and apprecaite them! Sorry for the errors, it's late, i'm hungry, and i just wanted to get this up.

**Thank you to:**

**SwanQueen4055, ladyluck25, glevez25, jessinicole, red-as-a-rose12334, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, BlueJean452, Walkinginthegardengnome, HeroSavesPeople, Draco-Harry-lover-1, meredith77, BlueBoxAngel, LuRcosta, Grace5231973, & vampyr prinsessa!**

**Please leave a reivew and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 The First Date**

_Caroline fidgeted awkwardly with the lavender frilly dress she was wearing. She was staring at herself in the mirror, ready to go out and paint the town red. Figuratively speaking of course. _

_She was a good girl, and good girls didn't paint the town red, especially with their loner artist best friends turned possible boyfriend. _

_Her make up was done to perfection and her normally curly hair was straightened and hung down her back. She watched herself bite nervously on her lower lip and practically jumped for her cell phone when it rang._

_ "Hello?" Caroline anxiously answered._

_ "I can hear the nerves through the phone, Caroline, calm down." Rebekah said snarkily on the other end._

_ Caroline rolled her eyes and sat delicately on the end of her bed._

_ "I am calm. I've known Nik longer than I've known you! I'm totally calm! I am the epitome of calmness." Caroline rambled nervously as Rebekah laughed on the other end of the phone._

_ "Oh yeah, I can tell, Care. Just remember if it doesn't work out you still have to come over for weekly sleepovers. I will not allow you to destroy our friendship because my brother has some asinine obsession with you." Rebekah said making Caroline huff into the phone._

_ "You're being ridiculous. Nik has no obsession with me and this is just two friends going out." Caroline said trying to downplay the situation._

_ Rebekah snorted on the other end of the phone. "Yeah ok. Except Nik's totally been into you forever and finally after eternity he found the stones to tell you." _

_ Caroline smiled to herself remembering how Nik had asked her out. They were sitting in his backyard by the pond. She was reading a book and he was drawing when he out of the blue—at least that's what she had thought—asked her to go out that weekend. He was all casual about it, which led Caroline to assume it was just two friends hanging out._

_ Except never before did she care so much about what she was going to wear out with Nik nor had she been so nervous. Maybe it was a date and she was trying to downplay it. _

_Or maybe she was crazy.  
_

_ "So do you think this is a date?" Caroline mumbled unsure of what to expect._

_ "Definitely." Rebekah said cackling on the other side of the phone._

_ Just then the doorbell rang and Caroline jumped to answer it. She hung up on Rebekah with a quick 'bye and call you later' and then went to get the door. Her mother was at work so Caroline didn't have to worry about her mother's inquisition._

_ "Hey." Caroline said grinning when the door opened to reveal Klaus._

_ He smiled back at her shyly and shoved a handful of daisies into her hands._

_ "Hi." He said blushing a bright red._

_ Caroline smiled back at him, took the daisies, and ushered him inside. She put the flowers in a vase as Klaus watched her awkwardly from the doorway. She smiled bashfully at him and took his appearance all in. He was dressed in jeans and a grey Henley, one she was quite familiar with. She was familiar with everything that had to do with Klaus, so why did this feel so weird? Why was she so jittery and nervous? _

_Klaus was her friend. _

_Her friend who she was starting to look at like more than a friend. _

_But neither the less he was her friend._

_ "How are you?" Klaus asked as they left the house._

_ Caroline smiled at him as she locked the door. "Ok, I suppose. What've you been up to since…like yesterday?" She asked laughing lightly._

_ He smirked at her, "homework, college searching stuff like that." He said quietly as they got into the car and began to drive._

_ "Where are we going?" Caroline asked curiously._

_ "The Grill. I know it's nothing too fancy or different, but I feel like we could use some normalcy." Klaus said quietly glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. _

_She smiled widely at him and nodded, "I agree."_

_ She reached for the radio and began to play around with it, she settled on a familiar song and began to sing along to it. Klaus normally hated when people messed with his radio stations, but he never cared when Caroline changed them. He took a minute to savor the moment of Caroline singing quietly along to the radio and him driving. It was a peaceful moment and he smirked to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the Grill._

_ Klaus got out of the car and Caroline followed after he politely opened the door for her. The went to sit in a booth in the back of the restaurant wanting privacy for their first date._

_ "So…" Caroline said giggling slightly not knowing what to say. _

_She felt like there was a particular pressure on them tonight. They weren't just in friend territory right now, there was the possibility of something more, which she wasn't going to deny and say she didn't like the prospect of. Klaus always had a certain charm about him that always drew her to him. That first day in gym class she had seen it and after getting to know him she figured they'd be better friends. She always had harbored a small crush on him and now was the opportunity to act on it. _

_But she found herself tongue-tied and nervous. _

_ "So." Klaus said smirking at her._

_ Caroline looked around the Grill for a topic of conversation. She saw Matt waiting on tables and April watching him forlornly across the room. She saw Katherine and Elena in the opposite corner from them talking secretly. She watched Kol and Bonnie playing pool and Jeremy watching them jealously from a dark corner. Finally her eyes landed on Stefan watching her and Klaus. She hadn't realized how many people they knew here tonight, but suddenly it felt like too much._

_ "We should have gone some more else." She said after a moment of watching her friends._

_ "Why? Because of the audience we've acquired?" Klaus asked smirking across the table at her._

_ Caroline smiled back, "maybe…this shouldn't be weird should it? I mean we've known each other for awhile and I like you so—"_

_ "You like me? And here I was thinking you'd only agreed to this because you didn't want to be mean." Klaus said chuckling._

_ Caroline rolled her eyes at him smiling despite herself. "I've always liked you. Since when did you like me in return?"_

_ Klaus laughed, "I've always liked you, love. You've just been too busy dating other blokes." He said shrugging._

_ "That's not true." Caroline mumbled as Vicky came over to take their order. _

_They ordered their drinks quickly along with their food neither wanting to be around Vicky for long periods of time since both of them didn't like her._

_ "I'm glad you finally asked me out." Caroline said shyly._

_ Klaus smiled widely at her, "I am as well. For the record I've wanted to for awhile, but I wanted to make sure you weren't harboring any feelings still for the elder Salvatore brother."_

_ Caroline laughed and shook her head, "definitely not. If I can be around Katherine again I can be around Damon. I just don't really want to." She shrugged and sipped her drink. _

_ "I don't want you to feel weird about this, Caroline." Klaus said after a long pause. _

_She looked at him with big blue eyes._

_ "Just remember it's only me. You're my best friend, I just want to be more with you. But I understand if you don't feel the same way." Klaus stuttered looking away._

_ "It's only weird because I'm so nervous that you'll change your mind." Caroline blurted out and then her eyes widened in surprise at her honesty._

_ Klaus smirked, "trust me I won't."_

_ "I know it's only you, I just feel like I have to act a certain way since we're on a date…we are on a date right?" Caroline rambled embarrassed._

_ "I'd say so from the looks of it." Another voice joined the table causing the couple to turn and look at the raven haired intruder. Both blonde's eyes narrowed at the blue eyed Salvatore brother._

_ "Damon." Klaus said glaring at him._

_ "Klaus. I see you're picking at my leftovers. I always wondered about the two of you." Damon said smirking at the pair._

_ "Go away." Caroline snapped._

_ "No…I don't want to. I saw you both sitting over here staring at each other all googly eyed and I had the desire to interrupt." Damon said staring at Caroline._

_ "I think you should go some place else Salvatore, you aren't wanted." Klaus snarled._

_ Damon mocked a hurt expression, "you wound me, alpha male." He snarked._

_ "Seriously Damon." Caroline mumbled looking away and over at Klaus who was fuming._

_ "Fuck off, Salvatore." Klaus growled standing up._

_ Damon's eyes narrowed and he pushed Klaus. Klaus retaliated by pushing Damon causing him to stumble and glare at the blonde man._

_ "You fuck off, Mikaelson!" Damon snapped pushing Klaus. Klaus raised his fist to punch Damon when Stefan and Matt appeared with Kol right behind._

_ "I suggest you leave Damon." Matt snapped his hand on Damon's shoulder and the other in between Klaus and Damon. Damon glared at them all and then his eyes found Caroline who was sitting there staring at the table top in shame._

_ "You can have her, Mikaelson, she doesn't put out anyway. That's why I always went to Kat, at least she wasn't a prude." Damon snarled pushing past the others and headed towards the door. _

_Caroline continued to stare down at the table top until Klaus's hand was on her shoulder._

_ "How about we get the food to go and we can eat at your house. We can watch some movies, nothing formal or fancy just us." Klaus said quietly._

_ Caroline nodded slowly._

_ Klaus got the food from Vicky and then guided Caroline to the door. He ignored her friends staring at them along with his own and they headed towards his car. They got in quietly and Klaus began to drive back to Caroline's. As he drove he felt a warm hand grasp his. He looked over at Caroline in surprise and found her smiling cautiously at him as her left hand was clasped in his right._

_ "Thank you." she whispered._

_ He smiled tenderly at her, "for you, love, anything."_

_ They drove back to her house to finish their date sans anyone else around._

* * *

Caroline had a very busy week after the family outing on Wednesday. She was dealing with the Lindbloom's while Rebekah had to deal with Katherine. Slowly the blonde twosome were almost done with the doctor convention. They just had to meet with the clients and then they should be good to go. She also hadn't really seen Klaus either and she was becoming a little worried especially when Will continuously asked about him. He wanted him to come over for dinner and Caroline had to remind herself to ask Klaus to dinner again. This worried her since Will was becoming attached and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he left.

Liz on the other hand wasn't very happy that Caroline was now going out with Klaus. Despite how Caroline tried to reassure her. Caroline even brought up the fact that Liz wanted her to tell Klaus and now that they were hanging out again she should feel happy. But Liz argued that she just wanted Klaus to know and not have to watch Caroline begin to fall for him again.

A fact that Caroline denied adamantly.

"I know how this goes Caroline." Liz said while Caroline got ready to go out with Klaus that Saturday.

"I know, but it's different this time. You wanted me to tell him. I told him, he wants to be around more." Caroline said shrugging.

"But Will doesn't know and what happens when Klaus goes back?" Liz demanded.

Caroline sighed, "don't worry about it, mom. I'm giving him another chance, please let me do this by myself. He knows, that's what you wanted."

"I just worry about you, Caroline. You're always too forgiving." Liz said heavily as the doorbell rang.

"I know, mom, you worry too much." Caroline said kissing her mother on the cheek and then going to get the door. Will came running after her already expecting to see Klaus. As was now becoming customary Klaus had a bouquet of daisies and a small package.

He smirked at her as she momentarily remembered their first date.

"Hello Klaus." Liz said trying to smile at him from behind Caroline.

"Hello Sheriff." Klaus said hesitantly and then looking at Will who smiled hugely at him. Klaus bent down to hug him and Will squealed when he saw a small gift in Klaus's hand.

"A chapter book!" Will shrieked excitedly.

Everyone laughed and the six year old hugged Klaus in thanks and then his mother to say goodbye. Klaus took Caroline's hand hesitantly as they walked to the car. They smiled at each other and Klaus helped her in so they could drive to their destination.

"So where are we going for our first date." Caroline asked teasingly.

Klaus chuckled, "you'll see." He said mysteriously.

Caroline grinned and tightened her hold on his hand excited to see what the night would bring.

(A/n: no worries there will be more soon! Please reivew and let me know what you think!)


	11. Chapter 11: The Pond

**Author's Note:** I told you guys I'd be back soon! Thank you so much for the great response! so glad u guys are enjoying! And i apprecaite all of the reviews! This chapter has a cliff hanger so be warned! And there are similarities between the first date and this chapter. You guys called it when u said he'd recreate the first date. Also i enjoyed **OriginalGroupie666**'s response to the 4X20 episode. I apprecaite it! and you gave me a new outlook on it. I also realized (stupidly) Haley isn't a hybrid and since the doppleganger is a vampire there's no way to create more...hence she won't live forever. Amazing. Anyway enjoy the chapter I'm totally done complaining about 4X20 and completely focused on my stories! Let me know what you thinK!

**Thank you to: meredith77, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, batgirl2992, vampyr prinsessa, kjsama, swanqueen4055, originallust, originalgroupie666, Aaaammmber, blueBoxAngel, ladyluck25, guest, glevez25, jessinicole, sandiw1875, draco-harry-lover-1, & grace5231973!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Pond**

Klaus pulled into the Grill parking lot. He glanced over at Caroline with a smug grin and held up a hand when she reached for the door handle to get out of the car.

"No, love, you stay here, I ordered take out." He said smirking at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes but sat back in her seat to wait for Klaus to return. He hurried out of the car and went into the restaurant as Caroline sat there impatiently awaiting his return. After several long minutes he came back to the car and they began to drive.

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked curiously eyeing the big bag of food he had put in the back seat.

Klaus glanced at her a mysterious smirk playing across his lips. "It's a surprise. Just enjoy the ride love." He said vaguely.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine. So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you lately." She asked looking at him.

Klaus sighed and began to tell her about the horrors of being a litigator. He told her about all of the work he had been doing and how he was going to have to leave to meet with his client soon.

"You're leaving?" Caroline asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Klaus sighed and nodded not looking at her but concentrating on the road, "I am, but just for a little while, just a weekend, like I promised."

Caroline looked out the window her anger towards him already skyrocketing, "when?"

"Probably in about two weeks. The court date is at the beginning of June so I want to go meet with my client two weeks before the date, fly back here spend time with you and Will and my family, and then go do this whole court thing and then probably take a vacation for a bit." Klaus said looking over at her trying to gauge her mood. He knew she was angry, but he wasn't sure how much. He couldn't help the situation it was his job after all so he hoped that she understood. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

Caroline shifted in her seat taking in his plan and trying to staunch her anger. "You'll come back?" she whispered anxiously.

Klaus looked over at her to smile encouragingly, "of course, love. I just have to leave for a weekend and I'll be back before you notice."

Caroline nodded slowly while biting her lip in nervousness.

"It'll only be for a little bit, love. Don't worry." Klaus said trying to sooth Caroline's nerves.

"I'll notice you're gone. So will, Will." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus sighed heavily and pulled into a driveway suddenly. It took Caroline a few minutes to realize that they were sitting at his house.

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked forgetting momentarily the fact that Klaus would be leaving her in two weeks.

"This is where we are having our date." Klaus said grabbing the food and leaving the car. Caroline followed behind him warily.

"I'm not jumping into bed with you." She warned loudly as they walked up the driveway. Klaus laughed affectionately and grabbed her hand. Instead of going into the house they went around the back and went to sit by the pond.

Caroline had always strategically avoided the pond. The pond was special for them. They had so many big moments there. They had their first kiss there. He told her he liked her there. She told him about Damon there. The pond had a special place in both of their hearts and she should have known he would choose this spot.

"Why are we here, Klaus?" Caroline asked watching as he spread a blanket on the grass and sat down on it. He began to open the bag of food, but stopped when he noticed Caroline wasn't sitting.

"Sit down, love." He said looking up at her and patting the empty space beside him.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him tentatively. She tucked her legs beneath her and looked at Klaus as he finished taking the food out.

"I got cheesy fries, tacos, and sliders." He said pointing to each container of food.

"I also got us drinks." He said holding up a bottle of wine with a smirk.

She smiled and watched as he poured the wine into two plastic cups.

"Why are we here?" she asked again sipping her wine.

"Do you remember our first date?" Klaus asked putting some of everything on both plates.

"Of course. You and Damon were about to fight." Caroline said rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Right, well I wanted to re-create it, but without Damon or all of our friends staring at us. The house is empty now so we don't have to worry about interruptions. I also wanted to take us to our special spot as well as the first place we kissed." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline felt her cheeks heat up and she reached for his hand squeezing it to reassure her of his presence. "Thank you." she whispered blushing.

"You're quite welcome." He said feeling his own cheeks become red. He looked into her eyes always in awe of the shade of beautiful cerulean blue they were.

"So you will come back, right?" Caroline asked as she began to eat her food.

Klaus rolled his eyes playfully, "I couldn't ever leave you or Will again. I told you I want to start over. I want to be with you and Will and I intend to do good by you." he said repeating all of the words he's already told her.

She sighed knowing her insecurities were getting the best of her. She had to trust him if they were going to make this work. She had to allow him back in, she trusted he wouldn't up and leave again at least she wanted to, but her insecurities always worked against her. Leaving was something people did really well with her.

"I'm trying, Nik, really. Its just…" she mumbled picking at her food.

"I know you're scared, love, I am too. But we just have to take a chance. This could be amazing if we let it. We could be epic." Klaus said putting a hand to her face to caress her soft cheeks.

"I know." She whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled back at her as their eyes collided and the different shades of blue connected. Slowly Caroline began to lean forward and Klaus copied her action. Their lips touched briefly before Klaus took the plunge and placed his mouth over hers. The kiss started off slow and sensual and turned hurried and passionate very quickly. Caroline had forgotten how good of a kisser he was. She loved the feel of his soft lips on hers and she didn't want it to end. She placed her hands on either side of him to bring him closer to her. Klaus's arms wrapped around her slim waist and she brought herself to sit in his lap as their tongues danced together while they sat in the dark by the pond. When both of them could barely breathe they broke apart their breathing ragged.

"God I've missed you." Klaus moaned his forehead resting on hers.

She smiled softly and gently kissed his lips again. She then grabbed her wine glass and her plate of food before chowing down. Her mood uplifted by the epic kiss and the promise that he wasn't going anywhere.

Klaus smirked at her before beginning to eat his own food. The dinner was filled with tender kisses and murmured discussions. The topic of Klaus leaving wasn't brought up again along with Caroline's insecurities. It was close to one in the morning before Caroline decided she had better get home. Klaus drove her back to her house and they kissed like crazy teenagers in the car for another half hour before Caroline could bring herself to go into the house. That night was the first night she went to bed without reading a letter, she had the real thing after all and all of her doubts were put behind her, at least for the time being.

* * *

Sunday was busy for Caroline as she was meeting with the doctor's convention clients and had to book some appointments for Katherine that were for the flowers, the bridesmaids dresses, the wedding dress, and the cake tasting. Elijah had the tuxedos already taken care of since he had a personal tailor. Katherine was becoming bridezilla, so Caroline barely had time to spend with her son on that Sunday.

Instead of bringing Will to the mansion and making him color or play with his cars while she, Rebekah, and Katherine argued. She allowed Klaus to take him to lunch and then to the park. Will was excited to be spending time with Klaus. Caroline pulled into the Mikaelson Mansion with Will who was jumping with excitement beside her. She smiled with love at her son as they went into the mansion and saw Klaus sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Hey." Caroline said smiling at Klaus.

Klaus smiled back and was about to lean over to kiss her on the mouth when she moved away self-consciously and he caught her cheek instead. She discreetly nodded her head at Will who was looking at him with huge blue eyes.

"Hello mate!" Klaus said hugging the little boy and trying to ignore Caroline's obvious uneasiness about their PDA.

"Hi! Nik! I'm really happy we're going to the park today! If I had to stay here with mommy and watch her work I would be sooooo bored." Will said rolling his eyes cutely.

Klaus laughed noticing the similarities that Will had to Caroline when she was annoyed.

"Yeah ok." Caroline said rolling her own eyes.

Klaus laughed harder making mother and son confused.

"Sorry…you just…look the same." He mumbles trying to stifle his laughter.

"So where are you two going today?" Caroline asked looking at Klaus and then Will.

"Lunch and then the park." Klaus said smirking at Will. Will returned the smirk almost identically making Caroline laugh this time.

"Alright, be back by six I want to be home to have dinner with grandma at seven, she's had a long week." Caroline said feeling sympathetic towards her mother.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and smiled. "You can come too."

Klaus grinned and nodded, "I might take you up on that."

Caroline smiled and kissed Will on the cheek and gave him a big hug. She then hugged Klaus and kissed him on the cheek before going to the study where she could already hear Rebekah yelling.

Klaus took Will's hand and they walked to his car to drive to the Grill. On the way to the Grill Will explained to Klaus all about his school and his friends. He told Klaus what foods he loved and what foods he hated. He informed Klaus of the books he had recently read and which ones he wanted to read. When they got to the Grill Klaus got them a booth by the window and Will continued to tell him about his favorite book.

Klaus couldn't help but be fascinated by the boy as he told him all of these things. He felt proud that Will was his son. He was incredibly smart and resourceful. Caroline had raised him so well.

Vicky, who still worked there took their orders and brought crayons for Will. They played tick-tac-toe and hangman while waiting for their food both enjoying the other's company. Klaus was astounded at the similarities between the two. He decided to indulge himself in a hamburger and Will got the same thing. Klaus knew without a doubt he could never leave this child again. He was too special. Too full of light, like Caroline. He was also going to do great things one day and Klaus wanted to be there for them.

While Klaus told Will about his own favorite books an unwanted presence interrupted them. Klaus glared at the black haired man that was interrupting their lunch and he was surprised to see that Will was glaring at him too. Klaus knew in that instant Will was most definitely his son inward and out. There was no question about it.

"What do you want, Lockwood?" Klaus snapped wanting to keep it PG for Will.

"Yeah!" Will huffed glaring at the older man.

Tyler glared back at him and then pulled his attention to Klaus.

"I'd stay away from Caroline if I were you." Tyler warned.

Klaus's eyes narrowed, "is that a threat, mate?"

"More like a warning." Tyler said shrugging.

"It's the same thing." Will piped up rolling his eyes and once again looking like Caroline.

Both men looked over at him, a smirk on Klaus's face and a scowl on Tyler's.

"Just stay away from Caroline. She's mine." Tyler said ignoring Will.

"Caroline isn't a possession. She's a person and she can choose who she wants. I'd back off if I were you, Lockwood, before you get hurt." Klaus growled.

"Well she isn't going to choose you. The only thing you're good for is leaving." Tyler said triumphantly thinking he'd outsmarted Klaus.

"I suggest you back off, mate, before I inflict some real damage." Klaus said standing up.

"He sounds angry, Tyler, I'd leave if I were you and stay away from my mommy." Will cried angrily scrunching up his blue eyes.

Tyler's gaze swung around to him angrily. "Stay out of this pip-squeak and let the real adults speak for once."

Will frowned not liking how he was being talked to and Klaus let out a low growl before punching Tyler in the face.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Klaus snarled as Tyler whipped blood from his mouth.

"Then keep your son in check you asshole! Do you know how annoying it was to continuously chase after Caroline when all she would talk about was you! You left six yeas ago and still she only talked about you! And then every time I came over I had to look at him! The spitting fucking image of you!" Tyler yelled pushing Klaus before Matt and the bartender came over to wrestle him away.

Klaus watched them pull Tyler away in astonishment and then he turned back to Will who was sitting there with wide innocent eyes. Klaus knew there was no way around this now he and Caroline had to tell Will the truth.

"Will?" Klaus asked quietly when Will continued to stare at him with those wide innocent blue eyes.

"Daddy?" Will whispered staring at him.

Klaus felt his heart tighten and knew that there was no going back now.

(A/n: o snap! cliffhanger! Let me know what you guys think! I know im evil! And did anyone notice the similarities?! just wondering! Please Review!)


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait! I know I left on a cliff hanger, I've just been busy with life and shit. I have finals coming up so I probs won't be able to update till late next week. So I'm leaving you with a happy chapter! I have a few things I'd like to address. First, **THANK YOU EVERYONE** who has been reviewing! You guys are amazing! and i truly appreciate the reviews! Last chapter blew me away! You guys are awesome! Secondly, thank you everyone who is giving this fic a chance! I know a lot of u are more into dark klaus and supernatural stuff as i am too, I just felt like writing a cutesy happy human fic and this is it. So thank you to everyone who is reading outside ur box. Thirdly, has anyone seen this movie called **Deadgirl**? It has Caroline in it and it just about blew my mind away by it! It's about these two loner dudes who find a tied up girl in the basement of an abando and they begin to have sex with her. If anyone likes truly messed up movies i totally recommend it. It was so weird seeing Caroline in it cause she had dyed red hair and then she...well i shouldnt give the movie away, but it was interesting i guess. Truly fucked up. Anywho! End rant. Please review and let me know what u think of of this truly sickeningly sweet chapter.

_**Thank you to:** BlueBoxAngel, guest, glevez25, meredith77, SwanQueen4055, Darco-harry-lover-1, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Grace5231973, jessinicole, klaus'lovely, , countrybaby, ladyluck25, lana-445, , psychvamp, kate, vampyr prisessa, willofthewisp93, Entirely torn, Ria, guest, bluejeans452, yolynnjones, The hunger-games my life, rhia-reed, cdsnow, and Ela marelica!_

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 The Truth**

"What's your damage, Rebekah?" Katherine snarled from one side of the study to Rebekah who was sitting across the room from her.

Caroline sat at her own desk massaging her temples. They had been arguing for an hour and nothing had gotten done except for Rebekah and Katherine coming up with new names to call each other. They had so much to do today and it was all wasted do to the fact that these two couldn't stop arguing.

"Stop! Please!" Caroline yelled finally loosing her patience. Both girls turned to her with angry narrowed gazes.

"She started it!" Katherine snapped pointing at Rebekah who huffed and flipped her hair.

"How could I not when you parade around here like you own the place!" Rebekah snarled.

"Please! Just stop! We have so much to do today and we can't afford to not work because you too can't get along. So I want you to pull on your big girl underwear and stop pestering each other. We need to begin planning this wedding. If I knew this was how it would be I would've went to lunch with Nik and Will." Caroline shouted standing up angrily.

Both women looked away guiltily and there was a long silence that followed.

"How's that going by the way?" Katherine asked looking over at Caroline.

Caroline shrugged but both girls could see the smile dancing on her lips.

"It's ok. Nik wants to tell him, but I don't want to yet. He just told me he's leaving to go meet with his client soon and I don't want to tell him right before he leaves. I want him to be able to digest it." Caroline rambled.

Katherine smirked at her, "I meant are you getting back together with Klaus?"

"Oh!" Caroline blushed and looked away.

"That's a yes." Rebekah said smirking at her friend.

"It's a work in progress. We've gone out a few times, but we aren't official." Caroline said bashfully.

"Yet." Rebekah mumbled as they heard the front door open and slam then a muffled shout of 'Caroline.' Caroline frowned and looked over at Rebekah who shrugged. Then she got out of her chair and went to find out who was looking for her. She began to smile when she saw Klaus and Will, but as she neared them she could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" she asked eyeing Klaus's somber expression. Then she looked at Will who looked upset.

"What happened?" she asked leaning down to Will to see what was wrong. He glared at her and crossed his arms.

"We ran into Tyler." Klaus began awkwardly scratching his neck.

"He told me, Nik's my daddy! Is that true mommy?" Will demanded.

Caroline opened her mouth several times trying to come up with a proper response. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to wait and tell him together in a nurturing environment where he could ask questions and know the entire truth. Tyler wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Um…how about we sit down." Caroline said gesturing to the couch in the living room.

Klaus nodded warily and Will trotted over to the couch sinking into the soft leather.

"Now let's start over. You two went to lunch and ran into Tyler?" Caroline said slowly looking over at Klaus.

He nodded slowly.

She took a deep breath trying not to become too angry with Klaus since it wasn't his fault and entirely Tyler's for putting his nose where it didn't belong.

"Alright, so what exactly did Tyler say?" Caroline continued looking at Klaus and Will.

Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "He was mean! And then he told me Nik's my daddy! And then Nik punched him." Will said animatedly.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Klaus who awkwardly shifted in the couch. He looked uncomfortably and nodded a confirmation.

"Basically, yeah, that's what happened." Klaus said.

Caroline nodded slowly and pursed her lips to kept from shouting.

"Alright, well, let me explain, baby." Caroline began to say.

Will nodded, "You told me that my daddy lived far away! You told me he was busy and didn't care. You told me all of this stuff and kids at school were being mean to me because I didn't have a daddy! But my daddy was really one of Auntie Bekah's brothers? Why didn't you make him come sooner! Why couldn't I have met you when I was younger! All the kids at school have daddys! And instead I get made fun of because I don't have one! I wanted a daddy for so long and all you had to do was pick up the phone and have him come here." Will said angrily staring at his parents.

Caroline looked away sadly and Klaus's eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"You're made fun of because you don't have a dad?" Klaus whispered staring at his son.

Will glared, "yes." He said quietly.

"And you told him I didn't care? I didn't know Caroline! And now that I do I care a whole helluva lot! I'm taking off weeks from work to try and get to know my son!" Klaus yelled looking at Caroline.

She looked away ashamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't yell at mommy!" Will cried angrily.

Klaus sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm just so sorry." He said softly looking at Caroline who was silently crying and Will who was glaring at him.

"Baby, listen to me. You know I had you when I was young, I was stupid and wasn't sure what to do. All I knew was that I loved you so much and I wanted to keep you. Nik left before you were born and I was going to school, I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid. Don't be mad at Nik, baby, be mad at me." Caroline said tears rolling down her face.

Will turned away and looked over at Klaus and then at his mother.

"Will you still come to daddy day with me?" Will asked quietly.

Klaus nodded eagerly. "Of course, mate."

"Alright." Will said and then looked at his mother with wide eyes.  
"Do you have to work the rest of the day?" he whined his earlier anger dissipating.

Caroline sighed heavily, "I think I can make an exception today. Did you guys get to go to the park?"

Will shook his head, "no, can you come with us?"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "sure but first give me a hug."

Will smirked and rushed into his mother's arms. She squeezed him tight and then drew away.

"I'm so sorry baby." She said quietly kissing his forehead.

"We didn't want to tell you like that." She added running her fingers threw his blonde hair.

Will shrugged, "I'm just happy I have a daddy now! Plus Nik's pretty cool." Will said smiling at Klaus who was taking in the family moment.

Klaus smiled, "you know, if you want you can start calling me dad."

Will grinned widely, "alright. So is there anything else you would like to tell me?" he asked looking between both of his parents with raised eyebrows.

"Your mother and I were thinking of getting back together." Klaus blurted out causing Caroline to glare at him.

"Nik! We haven't had that conversation!" Caroline snapped.

"Yet." Klaus said smirking.

"You can't just spring that on him!" Caroline said angrily.

"What do you think, mate?" Klaus asked ignoring Caroline and looking over at Will who was grinning.

"I think that's cool." Will said grinning.

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other and grinned as well. Then Caroline got up to go tell Rebekah and Katherine that she was leaving and they needed to work things out themselves. After telling them the brief version of what had just happened they were more than willing to let her go home. She grabbed her jacket and work and told them she'd work on some things tonight and then went to go meet Klaus and Will who were waiting at the door. Together Will took both of their hands and they left the mansion for the park.

Will played on the jungle gym with the other kids while Caroline and Klaus sat on the bench watching to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"I'm sorry about how he found out." Klaus said once they were along.

Caroline looked over at him and shrugged, "it's not your fault. It's Tyler's. I need to find him and give him a peace of my mind." She said bitterly. Then she looked over at him, her expression softening, "Listen, I'm also sorry that I told him you didn't care. I know you care a lot, these last few weeks that have just been the three of us have been amazing and I know you care so much. I've been reading your letters too and I know how wrong it was to keep this from you." She said quietly.

"It's alright Caroline, I'm not sure what else I could have expected. I mean, this whole thing is one big mystery to me. I don't know whether I should be angry at you for saying those things to him or angry at myself for being such a coward. I don't know if I can really be angry at you after everything you've gone through. And I don't know if I should be afraid for Will having found out the way he did. He's going to need years of therapy. I just really don't know." Klaus said gazing into Caroline's eyes.

She nodded, "so where does that leave us? He knows now, there's no more elephants in the room. Where do we go from here?"

Klaus chuckled and swung an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him shyly and then scooted closer into his side.

"So, love, would you care to be my official girlfriend, now?" he whispered in her ear.

Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes, "Maybe."

Klaus smirked and pulled her closer. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said before kissing her lovingly on the mouth.

"Take it however you want." She said cuddling into his side.

"So do you think he'll be ok?" Klaus asked quietly.

Caroline nodded as they watched their son play, "yeah, I do. It'll take some getting used to, but I think it'll be fine."

Klaus smiled down at her, "good."

They sat quietly watching the children play and for the first time in a long time both of them felt utterly at peace with each other and the things to come.

* * *

Caroline brought Will to work bright and early on Daddy Day so Klaus could take him to school and they could go to. The drive to the school was filled with Will telling him what daddy day consisted of. All of the first graders brought their dads to school and in the morning all of the dads got up and told the students what they did for a living. After they would have lunch together and in the afternoon there were activities for the kids to do with their fathers. Klaus was oddly excited about spending the day with Will and showing how committed he was for this whole family thing to work. When they got to the school Will took Klaus to the classroom and he was immediately ambushed by the teacher, a young brunette with eyes trained on Klaus.

"Hello you must be Will's fake daddy today." The teacher said smiling widely at class and extending her hand.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, "actually I'm his real father." He said smirking at the woman.

Her smile turned strained and she shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just…Caroline…she's not married." The teacher said awkwardly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ms. Haley, Will's teacher." The brunette said smiling again.

Klaus smirked at her, "well, Haley, I'm Will's dad and Caroline and I are currently together, so I'm sure you'll be seeing me around more." He said.

Haley nodded awkwardly and then went to go greet another dad. Klaus shook his head at her foolishness and then turned to Will who was smiling up at him.

"Do you like your teacher?" Klaus asked quietly as Will led him to his desk.

Will shrugged, "she's ok, I guess. Mommy doesn't like her she says she's…a…bad word." Will said smirking as he sat down at his desk. Klaus helped him take off his jacket and he went to hang it up in his cubby where Will told him to. Then Klaus pulled up a small chair and sat beside Will.

"What does Caroline say about her?" Klaus asked curiously.

Will looked at him innocently and bit his lip, "she told me not to repeat it. She accidentally let it slip once after a conference with her. Mommy came out all angry and saying mean things about Ms. Haley."

Klaus chuckled, "sounds like your mother. Are you going to be ok with all of this?" Klaus asked quietly referring to all of the changes.

Will shrugged innocently, "I like having you around and mommy seems happy, so yeah, I guess." Will smiled and Klaus felt his heart swell.

Soon enough all of the children were in class and the dads began to present what they did for a living. Klaus found himself zoning out through most of the presentations and thinking about a certain blonde mother who was at work drowning in wedding plans at that moment. He couldn't help but think of Caroline and their current situation now. He was happy that they were getting another chance together and he wouldn't trade it for anything. He was glad Will knew and that he could openly be his father. Everything seemed to be fitting into place.

When it was his turn to get in front of the students he simplified his work as a litigator. Will smiled encouragingly at him and Klaus found that he was actually enjoying telling the students about his job. Eventually lunch came and they went outside to eat the packed lunches Caroline had made them.

"Hey guys!" Will said smiling at a table full of boys with their dads. Klaus looked around and eyed the men sitting with their boys.

"Will, come sit with us!" A black haired boy said scooting over to allow Klaus and Will to sit with them.

"This is my dad! Dad, that's AJ, Phil, Michael, and Tommy." Will said pointing to each of the boys.

"And I'm Sam, that's Chris, Charlie, and Phil senior." One of the dads said pointing to each of the men.

Klaus smirked and nodded, "I'm Klaus."

There was a long pause as everyone ate their lunches. A few of the dads began to have a political debate as the boys chatted on about some television show they all watched. Klaus sat ideally by and watched Will with his friends.

"I enjoyed your version of a litigator." One of the dad's said, Klaus thought his name was Chris.

"Thank you. I enjoyed hearing of a simplified version of an accountant." Klaus said.

The dad laughed, "So are you knew to town? We've all known Caroline awhile, she's on the PTA with some of our wives."

"Actually I used to live here when I was younger, I left to go to college. Caroline and I dated in high school." Klaus said sipping his juice box.

"So you went to Mystic Falls?" Chris asked.

Klaus nodded, "yeah, me and my siblings."

"What's the last name? Maybe I know of them." Chris asked curiously.

"Mikaelson." Klaus said eating some carrots.

"Oh yeah! I actually graduated with I think your older brother, Finn, right?" Chris said happily.

Klaus nodded, "yeah. He was actually in town visiting. He'll be back in a few months though, our brother is getting married."

"Elijah, right? To the troubled Gilbert girl?" Chris guessed.

Klaus nodded, "that would be the one."

"Her sister is huge! About to pop." Chris laughed as Klaus smirked thinking of Elena's huge stomach.

There was a moment of silence between the dads as they ate and watched their kids begin to play at recess.

"So what do you think of the teacher, Haley?" Klaus asked.

Chris shrugged, "my wife doesn't like her. I think it has something to do with the fact that she's kinda…"

"Slutty." One of the dads piped in.

Klaus smirked, "what do you mean by that?"

"She's hit on all of us and has tried to sleep with Phil senior several times." Sam said laughing.

"Really?" Klaus asked amazed.

"Yeah really." They said nodding.

Klaus shook his head and looked over at Haley who was talking with one of the other dads. Her hand was on his arm and she was laughing loudly at something he was saying. Klaus wasn't so sure he wanted his son being taught by a common whore.

After recess the kids and their dads did some artwork, then went to the gym to play some games. After a long day of fun it was three o'clock and it was time to leave. Klaus and Will left the school both happy and light-hearted from the day's events. Klaus stopped for them to pick up some ice-cream and then they went back to the mansion to see if Caroline had gone crazy with Katherine and Rebekah yet. They were surprised to find that Caroline wasn't there anymore though.

"Where's mommy?" Will asked curiously.

"She went home. I was thinking, Will that you could stay for dinner with us and maybe sleep over! We can watch movies and eat pizza and maybe we can go to the Grill and get one of their famous milkshakes." Rebekah said happily.

"Why doesn't he just come home with me and we can eat dinner there?" Klaus asked confused.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then covered Will's ears. "Caroline has a surprise for you so go home to her!" she snapped and then smiled down at Will who looked at her suspiciously.

"Now go do your homework, darling, and then we'll watch a movie." Will smiled and then hugged Klaus before running off to do his homework.

"What's the surprise?" Klaus asked curiously.

Rebekah smirked, "I guess you'll have to go find out."

Klaus huffed and left the house to go to Caroline's. When he got there he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He stepped into the house cautiously not knowing what to expect.

"Caroline!" he yelled he heard music coming from her room and he tentatively walked towards it.

The door was half closed and he eased it open to reveal Caroline posing on the bed in matching red lingerie with black skyhigh heels. She looked at him through hooded eyes and he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blonde goddess in front of him. She slowly got off the bed and sauntered towards him swaying her hips seductively. His throat had gone dry from staring at her and he couldn't find any words to describe how incredibly turned on he was.

"I thought you deserved a little something after all of the bull I put you threw." Caroline said softly staring into his blue eyes.

Klaus stared at her in awe not able to say anything.

"I really am sorry, Nik, but now I figure we can move past it and we three can be a family. My and you together with Will. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you look stunning." He whispered before kissing her greedily on the mouth.

She gave into the kiss enjoying the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She moved back suddenly and he let out a groan at the loss of contact. She spun them around and pushed him on the bed before getting on her knees before him and taking his pants and shoes off.

"Caroline, what—Oh my god!" he cried as her mouth wrapped around his hard pulsating member.

She began to bob her head and she curled one hand around his thigh to massage and the other she began to play with his balls. He stared down at her pretty head as she sucked him off and he placed his hands in her hair enjoying the feel of her tongue wrapped around his cock and his hands stroking her silky hair.

As her pace continued to grow faster he could feel his orgasm rising. He growled lowly and moved her head away before he came, wanting to come inside her and not her mouth. He pulled her on top of him and then shifted their positions so he was above her. She smirked at him as he began to let his hands wander down the length of her body. He stopped at her breasts before taking her bra off and taking one nipple in his mouth. He tweaked the other one with his fingers and took turns going back and forth loving the little moans she was making with her mouth. He lightly bit each nipple and massaged the soft skin.

"Wait!" she cried suddenly.

He stopped confused and looked up at her wondering if she had changed her mind about wanting to do this. She grinned and leaned forward and then tugged off his cotton button down shirt.

"Much better." She said grinning widely to now see him naked on top of her. He leaned forward to kiss her and let his hands wander down her body stopping at the tops of her underwear before pushing the fabric away and inserting one long finger into her entrance. She shifted beneath him as he began to tenderly pump the finger in and out of her, then he added a second finger and placed his lips back over hers. She moaned into his mouth as the sensations poured down on her from both the feeling of his lips and the use of his fingers. They broke apart both breathing rapidly and he removed his fingers so he could remove her bra and underwear. She went to take off her skyhigh heels, but he stopped her with a grin.

"Leave them." He said looking at her deliciously long legs.

She laughed and kissed him again before he placed his hard cock at her entrance. He pushed forward and was inside of her. They looked into each other's eyes as Klaus thrusted in and out of her. He reached down between them to rub her clit and she moved her legs farther apart so he hit her at a different angel. She moaned happily and reached up to kiss his raspberry colored lips. All too soon both of them could feel their orgasms coming on. Caroline's inner walls tightened around Klaus's cock and they came together yelling in bliss.

Klaus rolled off of her when they were done both heavily panting. Caroline looked over at him and smiled, she leaned over to kiss him and he kissed her back tenderly.

"Will's staying at the mansion tonight?" Caroline confirmed.

Klaus nodded grinning at her, "and where's your mother?"

"At work." Caroline said smiling mischievously.

"Then let's have another go." He said before attacking her with his lips. She giggled loudly before wrapping her legs around his waist wanting to be as close to him as possible.

It seemed like everything was perfect.

(A/n: i know it was super sweet I may have a toothache. On another note did u guys like the haley the whore reference. I just had to do it, it was inevitable. ANyway pleae review! Let me know what u think!)


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! And thank you to all of the new readers for giving this story a chance! I appreciate you guys taking the time out to read and especially to review! Thankfully I am all done with finals and can update! yay! This chapter took me some time since I was a bit stuck, plus my brain was fried from studying! Eh. Anywho, I'm glad you guys caught the slutty haley reference, I totally had to do it so im glad u guys liked it and could apprecaite the irony. As **Ethereal Prey** said no one wants a slutty teacher around their kid. And it's totes true there will be something happening with that. A few of you have asked about wither Caroline is on birth control and im not going to answer that...yet...and a few of you have asked another question I cannot answer...yet. So you guys just have to bare with me and read what happens next. No worries though I won't make you wait too long, there should be another update soon so your questions will be answered! Swear! Anyway glad you guys are enjoying! And let me know what you think!

**Thank you to: ilyreid, Emphatic-Boom, KlarolinexDelenaxx, sandiw1875, Ethereal Prey, Grace5231973, ladyluck25, jessinicole, thicksexxualtension, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, Guest, SabbyDeeknowles, Guest, April420, ellaryne, sourthernbellewv, vampyr prinsessa, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, SwanQueen4055, Aaaammmber, gleves25, PsychVamp, candicea2011, BlueBoxAngel, & TeddyBee!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: The Fight**

The two weeks before Klaus's departure flew by for the small family. Caroline was busy at work getting ready for the Lindbloom wedding and the doctor's convention. Rebekah was dealing with Bridezilla Katherine at the moment, which seemed to create my harm than good. Will and Klaus had ample father-son bonding time since Caroline was so busy. Both men were making up for the lost time, which made both parties happy.

Klaus took Will wherever he could which included museums, restaurants, parks multiple times, the movies, and ice-cream whenever Will asked. Klaus knew he was spoiling the kid, but he couldn't help it since he hadn't been apart of his life for so long. He was also spoiling Caroline who at every opportunity he would take her out on a date or buy her gifts. The past few weeks had been amazing for the family, but sadly all good things must come to an end.

It was Friday the night before Klaus left to go back to California and the three of them were having dinner at the Mystic Grill together.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Will asked as he dipped his French fries in some ketchup and munched on them thoughtfully.

"Just the weekend. I'll be back Sunday night." Klaus said reaching over to steal one of his fries.

Will frowned, "but you'll be back to see me play soccer, right? I have a game Monday night."

Klaus smiled, "of course mate I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You're getting so good too, baby." Caroline said smiling at Will who grinned.

"Well duh! Daddy's been showing me how to kick better when we go to the park sometimes." Will said excitedly.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and smiled slightly. He reached for her hand wanting to touch her, but she drew back at the last moment tucking her hands together in her lap. He sent her a weird look, but she continued eating her salad ignoring his concern.

"You two will be ok when I'm gone?" Klaus asked tentatively.

"Of course as long as you come back." Caroline said quietly.

"Don't worry so much, love." Klaus said before reaching for her hand again, this time she let him and he squeezed her fingers tightly in reassurance. She gave him another small smile and he returned it lovingly.

The family continued to eat their dinner in silence until all of the food was gone and they began to head home.

As they drove home Will had fallen asleep do to the carbohydrates he had consumed and the lateness of the night. Caroline and Klaus were talking quietly and holding hands when Caroline's phone rang.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"Seriously?" she said her mouth beginning to form a smile.

"Now? Alright we'll come down there." She said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked as she hung up.

Caroline turned to him a huge smile on her face.

"Elena's in labor. That was Damon he wants us to come to the hospital." Caroline said smiling happily.

"Now?" Klaus asked.

Caroline frowned slightly, "why not now?"

"Well I still need to go to my house and pack for my trip not to mention get a few things in order. How about I drop you two off at your house and you guys can go." Klaus suggested not really wanting to go sit in a hospital for hours on end before flying on a plane.

"But Nik, this is one of my best friends and it would mean a lot to me that you came with us." Caroline said irritated.

"Well I have work and packing that needs to get done. I have an early flight tomorrow as well not to mention I have to drive to Richmond to catch the plane. I don't think I'll make it and besides I never really cared for Damon or Elena anyway." Klaus said exasperated not wanting to get into a fight or wake Will.

"Will's also sleeping, do you really want to drag him to the hospital at 10 at night?" Klaus added glancing in the back to see that his son was still sleeping.

Caroline glared at him, "seriously, Nik? Fine, whatever just drop us off at home. I'll go myself." She said as they neared her street.

"Come on Caroline, don't be like that. I'm just saying I have stuff to do tomorrow it's not like anything's going to happen at the hospital that we'll miss. We'll just be sitting there for hours waiting and I have to wake up early and go back to California." Klaus said pulling into her driveway.

"Forget it." Caroline said as she got out of the car and went into the back to grab Will.

"Let me help you." Klaus said getting out of the car too and going to help her. She jerked away from him, Will in her arms, and went to the house trying to search for her keys and open the door and carry Will all at once.

"Come on Caroline let me help you." Klaus said going to take Will so she could open the door.

"No! It's fine." Caroline snapped struggling.

"Love, come on." Klaus said gently taking Will away from her. Eventually she let him and opened the door easily once she didn't have so many things obstructing her way. Klaus took him into his room and removed his shoes so he could be more comfortable.

Caroline called her mom to tell her about Elena going into labor and asked her to come home to watch Will so she could go. Liz couldn't since she was on duty and so Caroline tried calling Rebekah or one of her backup babysitters, but no one answered. She sighed angrily and threw her phone on the table upset that she wouldn't get to help her best friend get through labor.

"Aren't you going to go?" Klaus asked coming into the kitchen to see Caroline tapping her fingers angrily against the table.

"I can't. I don't have anyone to watch Will." Caroline said glaring at him.

He sighed, "I can take him to the mansion and he can sleep there while I pack and get ready to go. You can just pick him up from there." He said quietly.

Caroline sighed heavily and looked away, "it's fine. Just go I'll go visit her tomorrow."

"Seriously, Caroline I can just take him to my house." Klaus said rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Really, don't worry about it. It's just something I wanted to do since Elena is my best friend." She said bitterly.

Klaus growled angrily, "I'm telling you I can watch him so you can go see Elena and wait there for hours on end. I'm sorry I can't go with you, but I have a life too and I need to get back on track for this court date!" he said finally exploding.

Caroline stood up suddenly angry at his outburst. "Seriously! It's fine, Klaus! Just go, since you're so good at doing it!"

Klaus groaned and ran an angry hand through his hair. "Of course your throw that in my face. I'm sorry you can't go see Elena but—"

"It's not about Elena! It's about the fact that this isn't going to work!" Caroline said suddenly.

Klaus drew back in shock at her outburst confused by what she was saying. "Why are you saying that? We've been fine! Everything has been perfect. We get along. Will knows. We're dating, the sex is unbelievable. Why are you suddenly having doubts?" Klaus demanded.

"Because it's the truth! You're right! You do have another life. A life that doesn't involve me or Will! How are we supposed to work this out?" Caroline asked frustrated.

"I thought we were going to worry about that when the time came?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Well I've been worrying about it. You live in California. I live here. What are you going to do? Fly to California every time you have a case?" Caroline demanded.

"No I'm going to live here with you and Will and my family. I thought we could buy a house here and you could move out of your mom's place. We can make this work Caroline. I love you." Klaus said desperately.

Caroline looked away and rubbed a tired hand through her hair and across her face smearing her make up.

"I love you too, but there's so much working against us." She said quietly.

"No, sweetheart, there's so much working for us. We have each other, we love each other. We have an amazing son. We both have good jobs and we both love each other so much. This can work, Caroline. Where are all of these doubts coming from?" Klaus demanded angry at her change of heart about them.

Caroline looked away and he noticed tears coming down her face.

"Love, what's wrong? What's really bothering you?" Klaus asked kneeling in front of her. He grasped her hands tenderly and drew soothing circles across her skin. Caroline sniffled and moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm being way too over emotional, I just…I'm just scared you won't come back." She admitted whipping her tears away.

"Oh, Caroline, love, I'll always come back. I love you." he said kissing her softly on the lips.

She gave him a watery smile, "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional. I'm just PMSing I guess. I love you too and I'll see you on Monday, ok?"

"Alright. Are you sure you'll be ok?" Klaus asked tenderly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Have a safe trip and we'll see you when you get back." Caroline said kissing him.

Klaus kissed her back and slowly the kiss deepened. Caroline opened her mouth to allow him access and he responded by pushing his tongue into her mouth and caressing hers with his. He had wanted to kiss her all day and finally was his chance. She broke away to kiss down his jaw line and sucking lightly at his pulse point. He closed his eyes enjoying her mouth descending his throat.

"When's your mom getting home?" Klaus asked quietly as she kissed down his throat and began opening the buttons on his shirt.

She giggled, "not for a few hours. Do you have time to stay a little longer?"

"I'll make an exception." He said pulling her closer to him.

He stood her up and they walked over to the counter. She continued to undo the buttons on his shirt so she could run her hands down the plains of his chest and he let his hands wander up her shirt enjoying the softness of her skin. They're lips stayed together dancing a deep tango. Klaus picked Caroline up and set her on the counter as his body came to stand in between her long legs.

"Did you really mean it?" Caroline asked suddenly pulling away.

"Mean what?" Klaus asked his lips attached to her neck.

She shivered involuntarily and squeezed his body between her legs bringing him closer to her throbbing center. She was happy that she had decided to wear a skirt that day so the only thing resting between them were his pants and her panties.

"That you want to move in together." She said pulling away from him.

He looked into her eyes and nodded. She could see the sincerity in his expression and she realized she loved him more than life itself.

"Oh yes. I was going to ask when I finished with the stuff at work. I was even going to tell you that I've been interviewing for lawyer jobs around town although if I really want a good job I'd have to go work for Elijah and Mikael." Klaus said softly.

"What do you want to do?" Caroline asked kissing him again.

"I want to be with you and everything else can work itself out." Klaus said softly before kissing her again.

She smiled and reached down to undo his pants. His hands wandered up the skirt she was wearing and moved the cotton underwear out of the way. He slowly slide one finger inside her and curled it against her hot moist walls. She shivered again as he kissed her lips and enjoyed the work his finger was doing. Without warning he added another finger and she moved to the edge of the counter to push him in further. He used his thumb to press down gently on her clit and she moved almost onto his hand wanting to be given more pleasure.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus whispered against her lips.

She kissed him back hard before uttering her own declaration of love to him. "I love you too, Nik." She moaned as his fingers brought her right to the edge.

He pulled back suddenly and before Caroline could complain he ripped her soaked underwear off throwing it to the floor and replaced his fingers with this throbbing cock. She groaned in pleasure as he entered her and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist wanting to take him all in. She kissed him deeply on the lips as his cock began to move inside her. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her loving the delicious moans that came out of her mouth.

Klaus reached around her pulling her as close to him as he could while he moved in and out of her enjoying the tightening of her walls around his cock. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long as he listened to the noises she was making and the way she was kissing everywhere she could reach. He felt her walls tightening around his length and groaned loudly as he himself came inside of her. He stayed inside of her while their orgasms tittered away and slowly he removed himself from her opening as they both breathed heavily trying to reclaim their breath.

"I wish you could stay." Caroline said softly.

"Me too, love, but I have to go. I'll be back on Sunday night. Let's have dinner." Klaus said kissing her long and hard on the lips. She giggled and watched as he adjusted himself and picked the panties off the floor.

"What are you doing with my underwear?" Caroline exclaimed when she saw him put them in his back pocket.

"For my travels. I'll see you soon sweetheart." Klaus said before kissing her passionately again on the lips. She smiled watching him leave and then she went to her bedroom to read one of his letters and then go to bed satisfied.

* * *

_Caroline hadn't been feeling good for a few days now. She had been emotional, and sick. She could smell everything and her boobs were sore. She was having hot flashes all of the time and just generally uncomfortable. Plus she was having weird cravings, but couldn't keep anything down. She knew what she might have, but she was so scared to actually find out if her suspicions were true. So she recruited Rebekah to go to Richmond and buy some p-word tests. The drive there was tense and no one actually spoke of what they needed to do. _

_ "Will you go in?" Caroline asked quietly as they sat in her car._

_ "Alright." Rebekah said agreeing uncharacteristically._

_ Caroline nodded and gave her fifty dollars to buy as many as she could. Ten minutes later Rebekah came back with a large white bag. They drive to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a McDonalds. They ate their food in silence and Caroline drank as much as she could before she had to pee. The two girls sat in the bathroom at McDonalds and waited for the p-word sticks to determine Caroline's future._

_ "This one is ready." Rebekah said picking up the first one. _

_One line for negative and two for positive. _

_There were two lines._

_ "Positive." Rebekah confirmed in a whisper. _

_ Caroline sat on the dirty floor her arms around her knees hugging her small frame to her. She felt the tears begin to roll down her face as Rebekah read each test one by one to her._

_ "Positive." Rebekah said again._

_ "Positive." She repeated._

_ "Posit—"_

_ "I get it! I'm fucking pregnant ok!" Caroline cried burying her face in her arms. Rebekah set the tests down and went over to her friend wanting to comfort her._

_ "It'll be ok, Caroline. We'll figure it out." Rebekah said trying to sooth her friend._

_ "It'll be ok." Rebekah repeatedly over and over while Caroline cried._

_ "Everything will work itself out." Rebekah said as she sobbed on her shoulder. They weren't sure how long they sat there, but it was awhile before Caroline got up the strength to leave the bathroom. That night Caroline told her mom that she was pregnant at seventeen._

(A/n: I know Caroline was kind of bi-polar and emotional this chapter but there is an explanation that a few of you have already figured out. Let me know what you think! Please review! I appreciate them!)


	14. Chapter 14: The Sickness

__**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of the lovely reviews for last chapter! you guys are so sweet and very smart! Just a reminder all flashbacks are in italics! As are the letters which will appear again soon especially with klaus leaving for a bit. You guys have guessed possibly correctly, i'm not telling, I hope i didn't make it too obvious but i have a feeling i did. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review! And let me know what you think of this chapter!

_**Thank you to:** ktclaire99, and the tree was happy, guest, ilyreid, Mfs104, jessinicole, the hunger games-my life, guest, ladyklaus, rachel-69746, bluejean452, guest, SwanQueen4055, javierflemming28, Blueboxangel, KlarolinexDelenaxx, vampyr prinsessa, springofmay, walkinginthegardengnome, Emmaredvelvet, DreamsbeatReality, Rucky, hollisterandgames, & Draco-harry-lover-1!_

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! I apprecaite the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 The Sickness**

The weekend that Klaus was away seemed to drag by for Caroline and Will. Eventually Sunday came and Klaus returned, but he was working more than he had been previously and Caroline was starting to get super busy with the Kalijah wedding and the other events her and Rebekah had committed to. Will was spending less and less time with both of his parents as the upcoming court date approached. He had been spending time with April and Matt who had gotten back together or his uncles and aunts who loved spending time with him. Katherine's already Bridezilla demeanor turned even nastier as her wedding approached.

The two weeks before Klaus was do to return to California, this time for the court date, were tense in the Forbes and Mikaelson household. Klaus was busy all of the time, but seemed to make it over for dinner ever night, always with a gift for Caroline and Will.

Caroline on the other hand had to balance the events, Katherine's crankiness, Rebekah's whining, Elena's constant phone calls about the twins and how to properly take care of them and if Caroline could come over to help, Bonnie's disappearing acts that seemed to be happening more frequently, and Will. It was beginning to be too much for Caroline. But there was always dinner with her family every night and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

She had been so busy lately with the preparations that she seemed to be getting sick a lot too. She woke up the morning before Klaus was supposed to leave and the big Lindbloom wedding that was going on the same weekend with a throbbing headache and nausea.

She groaned as Will came running into her room and was about to jump on the bed, like he did every morning.

"Baby, no, mommy's sick." Caroline said covering her head with her comforter so she wouldn't get her son sick.

"But mommy! I want to give you a morning hug!" Will whined tugging on her covers.

"Baby, mommy doesn't want to get you sick." Caroline said from under the blankets.

"But we're supposed to go to the park with daddy today! And we're supposed to go to Auntie Bekah's for dinner and we're supposed to—" Will cried in anguish.

"And we'll do all of those things, but right now mommy wants to sleep a little longer." Caroline said from under the covers.

"But it's already noon! When's daddy getting here?" Will whined nudging his mother.

"Noon? It's noon already!" Caroline cried getting out of bed quickly. She grabbed some clothes randomly and then set off for the bathroom needing to take a shower.

"Baby, go watch some TV I'll be ready soon so we can go." Caroline called to Will who happily went to go watch some cartoons on the TV. He had gotten out of school earlier that week and was starting camp after the weekend. He was very excited and it was all he would talk about for weeks.

Caroline took the quickest shower ever and began to put on her make up when she felt her stomach clench. She opened the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. She cringed at the noises she was making and sat down on the floor exhausted. She ran a tired hand through her hair and mentally promised herself that after the Lindbloom wedding she was going to take a few days off before really diving head first into Katherine's wedding.

She thought about the rest of the things they had to still do for Katherine. The dress fittings were Monday morning, and the cake had been determined. The invitations had been sent out. The flowers had been ordered, the mansion was already to be used for the venue. The only things they had left to do were the dress, and the food. Rebekah had been a lifesaver when it had come to this wedding, she had done most of it as Caroline had worked long and hard on the doctor's convention and the Lindbloom wedding and in a few weeks a graduation party. The wedding was this weekend, the graduation party in two Sundays and the doctor's convention was a week before the Kalijah wedding.

Everything seemed to be working out fine.

For now.

Caroline shivered getting cold from sitting on the floor of the bathroom wrapped in her towel. She heard the front door open and close and the sound of Klaus's distinctive voice caught her ears. She stood up on shaky legs to brush her teeth and began to get dressed deciding to skip the make up since she was so tired.

"Caroline, love, what's wrong?" Klaus asked coming towards her as he saw her edge out of the bathroom.

She stepped back as he came forward.

He frowned and she sighed.

"I'm sorry I think I'm sick. I've been tired and vomiting and I slept till noon today, which is definitely not like me." Caroline said feebly.

Klaus came forward ignoring her protests. "How about I take Will to the park and you stay and rest. We'll be back before the dinner at my parent's house that way you can use the day to get better."

Caroline nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't work so hard." Klaus advised quietly.

"Maybe." Caroline said yawning and going to her room to change back into her pajamas. Klaus smirked watching as she got a pair of flannel's out and curled back into bed.  
"We'll be back at four, sweetheart." Klaus said quietly before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room. Caroline was out before Klaus and Will left the house. She woke up a few hours later to find her son staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"Will what's wrong?" Caroline asked sleepily.

"Daddy says you have to get up." Will said smiling.

"But we have to be there at six." Caroline said turning over.

"It's five." Will protested.

Caroline groaned and kicked the covers off the bed. She slowly got out and went to the closet choosing a red dress and heels. She quickly did her make up and then put the dress on along with the shoes. She grabbed a jacket and went out to the living room still exhausted.

"How was your nap?" Klaus asked coming over to kiss her.

"Stay away I don't want to get you sick." Caroline said yawning.

Klaus frowned, "I don't care." He said then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ewwwww!" Will said loudly making them laugh.

"One day you won't find it so gross." Klaus said ruffling his hair.

"Probably not." Will said shaking his head.

"Come on let's get this over with." Caroline said taking his hand and heading to the car.

"How long have you been sick?" Klaus asked worriedly as they drove.

"I'm not sure. I think it's stress that's lowered my immune system and hence I've now got the flu I think. It's going around I guess." Caroline said shrugging.

"Well just drink lots of fluids and rest." Klaus advised.

Caroline shrugged, "honestly after my nap I feel a bit better. I don't feel as nauseous just really tired."

"Well still I'm going to be gone for a little while and I want you to get better." Klaus said taking her hand.

She smiled at him lovingly and nodded, "do you know when you'll be back?"

"Before the wedding and I was thinking after I came back we could look at houses around town? And I told you I applied with some law offices here and I've heard back from a couple so I figured after this case I'd put in my two weeks and make moving back here permanent." Klaus said squeezing her hand.

She smiled tenderly at him and squeezed his hand back. "I'll just be glad when you come back and we can figure everything out."

Klaus smiled over at her and they pulled into the large Mikaelson Mansion.

"We'll it's now or never." He said quietly as the small family got out of the car. Will took both of his parents' hand and they walked to the front door and into the house. Everyone was already there sans for Finn and Sage who didn't live in Mystic Falls.

Everyone greeted each other and eventually they sat down to dinner, Mikael at the head and already slightly drunk.

"So Kol how's Bonnie been?" Caroline asked as they were served their first course.

Kol's expression turned sad and he looked away, "I haven't talked to her, actually she's been…busy with school and…we broke up last week." Kol mumbled picking at his dinner. An awkward pause filled the table when Mikael decided to speak up.

"Did she dump you for a real man, then? One who isn't a drama major? One who doesn't want to be a bloody actor?" Mikael snarled sipping his brandy.

Kol scowled and looked down at his untouched soup.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caroline said sadly looking at Kol with empathy.

"I haven't talked to her much either, honestly." She added, "I've been busy with work."

"Which reminds my, Caroline, we have to be at the Lindbloom's tomorrow at 9 am." Rebekah said from across the table.

Caroline nodded tiredly and ate her soup.

"Rebekah I don't want Caroline working too hard, she's been sick." Klaus said from beside Caroline.

"Really? Since when? You've been fine all week." Rebekah said frowning.

"I just woke up sick this morning. I think its stress." Caroline said quietly.

"Well don't be sick Monday that's the last thing we need. We have to go get our dresses fitted for the final time. I just hope Elena's lost enough weight." Katherine said thoughtfully.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Elena just had twins, Katherine give her a break."

"It's been a few weeks, calm down." Katherine snapped.

"I'm sure it'll pass, Katherine. We'll all be at the appointment bright and early." Rebekah said calmly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her and Rebekah smirked back behind her wine glass.

"So how's work, Stefan?" Caroline asked her friend who had been sitting silently beside Rebekah eating his food.

Stefan sighed, "It's fine. Damon's been taking a lot of time off for the babies and everything. Those two have their hands full that's for sure."

"That's what having a baby will do." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"I swear every time I go over there one of those twins is screaming. I can only visit her for a short amount of time before I go crazy." Katherine said haughtily.

"I think they're cute." Caroline said.

"How's your summer been, Nikolas?" Mikaels asked abruptly.

Will smiled a small smile at his grandfather and nodded happily. "It's good. I start soccer camp on Monday and I'm really excited. Dad's been teaching me some cool soccer moves."

"It's called football, mate." Kol said smiling at his nephew.

Will cocked his head confused, "what—"

"Niklaus, how long will you be away?" Esther asked looking over at Klaus. He shrugged, "hopefully not long. It depends how quick we wrap everything up. But I have an announcement, I'll be moving back here soon." Klaus said looking over at Caroline and Will who smiled back at him.

"And Caroline and I will be moving in together." He added as everyone cheered at the table.

"About time, brother!" Kol said happily.

"Finally!" Henrick yelled.

"It took you long enough." Rebekah said rolling her eyes and Stefan smiled at them from across the table.

"If you want to work at our firm Father and I can put in a good word." Elijah said smiling at his brother.

"Thank you." Klaus said gratefully although he didn't really want to work with his father.

"That's great news." Esther said smiling at the pair.

"So we have to see you all of the time now?" Mikael barked.

A hush fell over the table as everyone fidgeted awkwardly.

"It seems so." Klaus said casually.

"Why are you moving back here? Is Caroline pregnant again? Is she trapping you, boy?" Mikael snarled.

Will looked down at his food and Caroline sighed annoyed.

Suddenly Mikael turned to her with a glare, "do you have something to say, girl? Have we not given you enough?" he demanded.

Caroline shrunk back from his scrutinizing glare.

"Leave her alone. We're moving in together and I'm staying because I love her and Will." Klaus said angrily.

"It seems a waste to taint us with your presence." Mikael hissed.

"And I thought having to deal with one of you was bad enough." He added downing the rest of his alcohol and standing up.

"Don't expect anything from me, boy, especially not a recommendation to work in my firm. If you don't practice law in California you won't practice law anywhere, I'll make sure of that." Mikael drunkenly spat before leaving the table.

Suddenly the sound of a chair moving backwards was heard and Klaus got up and went upstairs. He began to gather his things that he'd brought from California and threw them into his bag to leave. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Caroline looking at him with big sad blue eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Klaus as he hurriedly packed his things.

"Of course." Caroline said and then walked over to him. He felt her wrap her arms around him from behind and he relaxed into her wanting to be comforted.

"Don't listen to him. He's a big old grump." Caroline whispered in his ear.

"I know." Klaus said turning around to look at her.

She smiled up at him lovingly and he leaned down to kiss her, she jerked away and he frowned.

"Sick." She said simply.

He rolled his eyes and reached for her. "I don't care." He said smirking before kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back with passion and they eventually broke away in need of air.

"You know if you can't practice law you can do something else." Caroline said.

"Like what?" Klaus demanded turning away to go back to packing.

"Maybe you could start painting again. Sell your work." Caroline suggested.

Klaus paused and looked at her an intriguing glint in his eye.

"Maybe." He said and then finished packing.

"Let's go." He said taking his suitcases and her hand. They left the room together and then went downstairs to get Will. Klaus hugged his family members since he was leaving in the morning and Caroline told Rebekah she'd see her tomorrow for the Lindbloom wedding.

* * *

Klaus left bright and early in the morning from the Forbes's residence and Caroline took Will over to Bonnie's to be watched for the day. Bonnie had just gotten home from school and was staying with her parents for the summer to do an internship at the hospital. She had agreed to watch Will for the day since she was Caroline's last hope.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Caroline said when she got to Bonnie's her arms laden with activities for Will.

"It's no problem, Caroline really." Bonnie said smiling down at Will.

"Really, thank you it's been so hectic these last few weeks we haven't gotten a chance to really talk." Caroline said quietly coming into the house to drop the bags.

"I know finals have been kicking my butt." Bonnie said smiling.

Caroline frowned, "I saw Kol last night…he mentioned you guys had, broken up?"

Bonnie looked away, "we did last week…I just…need to concentrate on school." She said quietly.

Caroline frowned, "alright, I want to talk about this more, maybe sometime this week we can get coffee?"

Bonnie nodded slowly, "sure and don't forget Friday we're going out for my birthday, remember?"

Caroline smiled, "I remember." She said and then kissed her son on the head before leaving to go to the Lindbloom wedding.

Caroline got there fifteen minutes before nine when she began to feel sick. As she got out of the car she rushed inside to go to the bathroom before she got sick on the front lawn. As she cleaned up she heard two women talking outside of the door.

"How many months along are you?" the one woman asked.

"Four. I've been sick as a dog the whole time." the other woman responded.

"How's the husband dealing with it?"

"Fine, fine. He just worries about the mood changes. He's been so good though holding my hair back as I get sick in the mornings and telling me I need to sleep more. I've been so tired and not to mention my back and boobs hurt like no one's business."

"Sounds awful. Have you seen the bride yet? Her dress is amazing."

"I heard the wedding planners are the best in the south."

"Amazing."

Caroline heard the two women teeter away as her mind worked a mile a minutes.

Mood changes.

Morning sickness.

Exhaustion.

She had been having those symptoms too.

Could she?

Could she possibly be pregnant?

Caroline stared at her increasingly pale reflection in the mirror as the possible reality set in. Shit, she thought watching as her eyes became big with the possibility.

"Shit." She said outloud before whipping her mouth and going out to pretend to the rest of the world that everything was ok.

(A/n: what do you think? whats going on with Bonnie? and Caroline? and is she REALLY pregnant? and why is Mikael such an ass?! and when is she gonna tell klaus?! Anyway review let me know what you think? I appreacite and love them!)


	15. Chapter 15: The Tests

**Author's Note:** I just want to thank everyone who read & reviewed last chapter, I got a lot of mixed reviews on where the story is going and I hope you guys stay with me, but I understand if you don't. I know a lot of you like my writing and that is really awesome and touching, but also I know a lot of you don't like the way the story is going, so I recommend my other fics that have no pregnancy, lots of klaroline, and supernatural. When I started this story I knew I wanted to go in this direction, rarely do I write all-human fics for TVD, but since most of my stuff is dark and the show at this time is dark I wanted to write a light and fluffy family story, so this is what I wanted to do. I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing, I deeply apprecaite and I want to thank everyone who gave me their opinions because they matter and I took them into account. But I wanted to go this way in the story from the getgo, and it'll be different than others, I swear, so if you stick with me that's awesome and I would deeply apprecite it and love you for it, but if this story isn't so much your cup of tea I understand and thank you for giving it a try. I hope i don't lose any of you awesome readers, but I understand if i do.

On another note, you find out what's going on with Bonnie this chapter, also this is a kennet so no Beremy. Also I address Caroline's and Klaus's total carelessness about protection along with Klaus's super sperm, a reviewer said something that stuck with me and was funny so I added it in there. Also someone else commented on the fact that it's unrealistic that Klaus would leave his job and not Caroline. I thought about it and realized it really isn't unrealistic since Mystic Falls is where everyone is, his family, caroline, and will. He's not just leaving his job for caroline he's leaving his job to return home. Anywho I just wanted to clarify some things and I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying! Also italics is letters and flashback.

**Thank you again to everyone reviewing:_ Ethereal Prey, SwanQueen4055, Aaaammmber, willofthewisp93, BlueBoxAngel, ellaryne, glevez25, guest, Mfs104, April420, red-as-a-rose12334, ilyreid, , BiancaR, vampyr prinsessa, ladyluck25, meredith77, guest, HelloCutePanda, javierflemming28, jessnicole, EmmaRedVelvet, Ela marelica, walkinginthegardengnome, PsychVamp, Grace5231973, The Hunger Games-My life, EyesLikeLiquidFire, hopeless637, jamie, & Entirely torn! _**

**Let me know what you think and please review! I apprecite them!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: The Tests**

_Dearest Caroline,_

_It's been almost a year since I've last seen you and there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of your golden hair. Your beautiful eyes. Your delicious body or your radiant personality. I wonder frequently how you are and sometimes I consider picking up the phone to call you, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it. _

_ I am almost done with my first year of college and there have been so many neat things I've learned and experienced. I've decided that I'm going to major in political science and go on to become a lawyer_.

_ I've also met many people, although most of them I can't stand. My roommate, Marcel continuously tries to get me to go to parties with him and hook up with some of his lady friends. I don't like most of them, honestly. I've noticed annoyingly that I compare most of them to you. I'm not sure what this means other than the fact that I obviously miss you. _

_ Life is shit. _

_I miss you a lot._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Klaus._

_PS. Sorry I was having a bad day, finals are approaching and it's very tense here._

Caroline smirked reading the letter. She had, had a long day at the wedding, helping the Bride through her day of happiness and making sure her family was in control. It had seriously taken a toll on her and all she wanted to do was lie down and go to bed for the rest of eternity.

But she couldn't.

She had to pick up Will and she had to make dinner and place some orders for the graduation party. By the time she was all done she was even more exhausted and just wanted to go to bed, but despite her tiredness insomnia was plaguing her. Her realization today was daunting and the haunting thoughts of maybe-baby scenarios were whirling around her head.

So to get her mind off of the worst possible scenario ever she started reading some of the letters. She was on her fourth one before she fell asleep thoughts of Nik, pregnancy, and weddings filling her mind.

* * *

Caroline whipped her mouth in the bathroom with a scratchy paper towel. She was so thankful that the bathroom at the Wedding Dress boutique had a private singular bathroom. She looked into her tired eyes and winced at the fear she saw.

"Shit." She mumbled then turned the water on to wash her mouth out.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang on the door and Caroline's head shot up.

"Caroline get out here it's your turn!" Rebekah said rapping on the door again with her knuckles.

"Be right there." Caroline said taking one last look in the mirror and then opening the door.

Rebekah stared at her through narrow suspicious eyes.

"What's going on with you?" Rebekah demanded.

Caroline looked away guilty and shrugged, "nothing, I'm tired."

Rebekah stared at her in distrust. "I don't believe you. You've been in the bathroom this entire time. Not to mention yesterday. Are you still sick?"

Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably, "let's just get me fitted so we can go get pedicures, please. I need to relax." She said and tried to move away from Rebekah. Rebekah scowled and shot a hand out to stop her.

Caroline paused and glared at her.

"Seriously, Bekah, I'm fine." Caroline growled.

"Well I don't believe you." Rebekah said haughtily.

"Well I am, I'm just still sick with the flu." Caroline grumbled.

"I don't think you have the flu. I think you are avoiding telling me something." Rebekah said annoyed.

Caroline rolled her eyes in agitation, "seriously. Drop it." She said pushing past her and going out into the fitting room so she could get measured. Caroline watched as Elena and Katherine talked about the dresses and the twins and Bonnie stared off into space. It seemed like everyone that day was in a funk.

"Huh." The seamstress grunted as she stared at Caroline in confusion.

"What?" Caroline snapped agitated still from Rebekah's inquisition.

"You seem to have gained a couple pounds." The seamstress said quietly.

"Seriously?" Caroline cried.

"It's not a big deal, dear, we can just take it out a bit and then it'll be good as new. Just try not to gain anymore weight." The seamstress said giving her a tender smile.

Caroline scowled.

"Caroline go on a diet! I don't want you looking fat in the wedding." Katherine screeched.

Caroline glared at her angrily, "screw you Katherine! I'm not fat!"

"She just said you gained a couple pounds! I want you to lose it! Everyone in my wedding will be perfect so go to the gym." Katherine snarled.

Bonnie and Elena looked between the two with huge eyes while Rebekah rolled her eyes at Katherine's attitude.

"I'm sick of this! I'm tired of your Bridezilla craziness, Katherine! I don't want to do this anymore! I'm over this bullshit and I quit!" Caroline screamed moving away from the seamstress.

The seamstress stared at her in shock as the loose dress fell to the ground in a pile. Everyone watched as Caroline angrily threw the dress across the room, grabbed her clothes and angrily stomped to the bathroom in a huff. Once back in the bathroom Caroline sat on the floor clad in her bra and underwear and began to cry. There was a soft knock on the door and Bonnie appeared with a sad look on her face. Caroline looked up at her friend with a tears running down her face and sniffled.

"What's going on with you, Caroline?" Bonnie asked kneeling beside her.

"I don't know." Caroline wailed curling herself up in a ball. She put her head to her knees and began to cry some more, the tears not being able to stop. Bonnie wrapped a soothing arm around her and pulled her in to give her a hug. Caroline cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She felt so many different emotions and not being in control was putting even more stress on her.

"Take deep breaths." Bonnie said soothingly.

Caroline did as she was commanded and slowly the tears stopped and she could breathe comfortably again.

"So what's going on?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Caroline sighed and looked away, "I've been super stressed out and sick. My emotions have been off the wall and then with Katherine saying those things…I just lost it." Caroline said quietly.

Bonnie nodded her head sympathetically, "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Caroline shook her head sadly, "how are you? How's the single life treating you?" Caroline asked as a way to distract herself from her own problems.

Bonnie looked down at the ground contemplating how to answer the question.

"Are you going to tell me why you broke up with Kol?" Caroline prodded quietly.

Bonnie sighed heavily, "you can't tell anyone…I found out about a month ago…but Caroline…please don't tell anyone…I…I…I have cancer." Bonnie whispered.

Caroline's jaw dropped and she reached out to her friend to hug her tightly. Both girls felt their tears slowly roll down their cheeks. Caroline's because of her fear for her friend and Bonnie's because of the impending future.

"How did this happen?" Caroline demanded pulling away. She whipped her face on her clothes and looked at her friend carefully.

"The doctor's don't know, it's cancer, you know. But they say my chances are 50/50. I have breast cancer, that's why I broke up with Kol. I'd rather have him hate me because of me breaking up with him rather than him finding out I have cancer and…I just don't think I could take the way he would look at me if I told him." Bonnie whispered tears coming down her face.

Caroline nodded sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. Do you know the next steps?"

Bonnie nodded numbly, "yeah they want to start me on chemo right away to avoid the cancer spreading."

"When do you start? And what about your internship? And school and—"

"I lied about the internship and I don't know about school yet. I start in a few weeks." Bonnie said.

Caroline looked away not knowing what else to say to her friend. Here she was freaking out over trivial matters whereas Bonnie was dealing with a life or death situation.

"I really am sorry, Bonnie." Caroline said hugging her friend again.

"Me too." Bonnie said giving her a watery smile.

* * *

After the depressing dress fighting Caroline and Rebekah went to the salon like they had planned too previously. Although the atmosphere with the two blondes was tense at best. Rebekah was angry that Caroline had, had a minor freak out and Caroline was in shock about Bonnie's news.

"So are you going to tell me why you were in the bathroom so long with Bonnie?" Rebekah asked as the pedicurists massaged their feet.

Caroline looked over at Rebekah and offered her a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just…out of it." She replied numbly.

"I can see that. Did she finally tell you why she broke up with my darling brother?" Rebekah demanded.

Caroline shook her head slowly and stared off into space.

"Ok! Earth to Caroline! Tell me what is going on this instant or I swear to God I will never talk to you again!" Rebekah finally barked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Rebekah's childish ways. "I think I'm pregnant." Caroline blurted out.

Rebekah's mouth dropped open and she looked at the pedicurists who thankfully couldn't speak English.

"Seriously? You? Again? What the hell, Caroline! What happened to using protection?" Rebekah demanded.

Caroline blushed sheepishly, "I wasn't thinking."

"I seem to recall this exact same situation happening six years ago! I also happen to remember you saying the same exact fucking thing! What is wrong with you! You're Caroline fucking Forbes who may I remind you is the most neurotic control freak of a person." Rebekah said in astonishment.

Caroline frowned, "I am not a freak. Neurotic and controlling, yes. But I am not a freak."

"Whatever. The point is this is completely avoidable if you had used protection! Have you not seen 16 and pregnant? Are you not a teen mom? Did you conveniently miss all of the days in health class when we talked about using protection!" Rebekah cried making the whole salon look at them in confusion.

Caroline blushed and sank down in her seat, "could we not do this right here?"

"No, we are! I am going to remind you how stupid and irresponsible you have been! No protection, Caroline, really? Weren't you supposed to get on birth control?" Rebekah demanded.

"Yes! I started taking it last month actually!" Caroline yelled back at her finally having enough at being yelled at. "When Tyler wouldn't stop talking about wanting to do it I finally went to the doctors and got birth control…but I don't know I'm having all the pregnancy symptoms and…I don't know I just think I am ok." Caroline said trying to justify her situation.

"So you are on birth control, but you're having symptoms…then I don't get it. Why haven't you gone to the doctor's yet? Or better yet taken a pregnancy test?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline picked at the hem of her shirt uncomfortably, "I haven't had time. I've been busy."

"No excuse. Let's go." Rebekah said about to step out of the bubble bath her feet were soaking in.

"Wait let's get our toes done then we'll go. I just want one moment of quiet and silence before my life comes crashing down around me." Caroline said grabbing her arm.

Rebekah looked at her and then sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But let's get this over with quickly."

Caroline gave her a small smile and then they continued getting their nails done the atmosphere even more tense than before.

Eventually they were finished and headed to the nearest drug store. They bought as many tests as possible and then went back to Caroline's house to take them. Will was at his first day of camp and Liz was at work so they had the house to themselves.

"This is mighty familiar." Rebekah mumbled as she sat outside the bathroom door waiting for Caroline to take the tests. After several minutes went by the door opened and a pale and shaky Caroline emerged holding the numerous tests.

"Postive? Postive. Positive. Positive." Rebekah said reading each one off.

"I hate when you do that." Caroline grumbled going to sit on the couch shakily.

"Then stop getting pregnant and maybe it'll stop being positive." Rebekah said throwing the tests onto the coffee table.

Rebekah came to sit next to her in silence both of them taking in the news.

"I don't get it. I'm on birth control this shouldn't have happened." Caroline said quietly.

"Well you know it takes a while to go into effect, maybe something went wrong." Rebekah said looking over at her.

"No nothing should have gone wrong! I read the directions multiple times! I took the pill every day at the same time! I was in control! Everything was going fine and now…now this…what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to tell Klaus? Or Will or my mother! This wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to be in control." Caroline cried putting her head in her hands.

"It'll be ok, Caroline. Nik's coming back for you, you guys will be fine and I know you hate not being in control but sometimes life has other plans for us and maybe this could be a wonderful situation. Everyone loves Will and everyone will love this next baby." Rebekah said soothingly.

Caroline felt tears gathering in her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "My life wasn't supposed to turn out this way, Rebekah."

"Well sometimes life sucks. But you'll get through it, like last time and everything will work out, you'll see." Rebekah said rubbing her back.

Caroline nodded slowly, "I should have known this would happen. Klaus could just look at a girl and get her pregnant that's how sexy he is." She mumbled causing Rebekah to scrunch her nose up in disgust.

"Gross, Care, that's my brother, which reminds me he called while you were in the bathroom. He wants you to call him back, it sounded important." Rebekah said holding up her the phone.

Caroline sighed as Rebekah wiggled the phone in her face. She took it begrudgingly and looked up his number to call him. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, love." He said.

She smiled softly and moved to her room to talk to him. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright, so listen I talked to my bosses and I have some really good news, sweetheart." He said his voice crackling in her ear.

She pressed the phone to her ear waiting for him to go on. "What is it?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"They want to make me a partner. Isn't that great?" Klaus said into the phone.

Caroline's stomach dropped knowing what this meant. If he was made a partner he wouldn't want to quit and he wouldn't want to move to Mystic Falls. He wanted to stay in California.

"Oh, that's great! Congrats!" she said trying to fake enthusiasm.

There was a pause on the other end, "I know what you're thinking. I told them I'd think about the offer and get back to them. The last few days of court have gone by smoothly, so I don't think the case will take that long, but I just wanted to call and see how you were doing and just tell you the great news." He said quietly.

Caroline nodded not trusting herself to speak, "great." She rasped feeling the tears building up.

"I figured we could talk about it when I got back. Now how are you doing? How's Will? Is he there can I talk to him?" Klaus asked.

"Um…Will's at camp and I'm…fine. I'm fine. Peachy-keen." She said fidgeting with her blanket covers.

He paused for a moment on the phone not sure how to take her response. "Alright, well let me know if you need anything or want to talk. I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline said as they hung up. She sat on her bed staring at the wall until Rebekah came in to sit with her.

"What's up?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"He was made a partner." Caroline said softly looking at her friend. Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well that's great. I mean for him, not so much for you." Rebekah said patting her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks." Caroline said scowling.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I know things seem out of control, but don't worry. Everything will work itself out." Rebekah said calmly.

"I wish you'd stop saying that." Caroline said angrily.

"But it will. You'll see." Rebekah said before getting off the bed.

"Let's go, you need to go pick up Will and make a doctor's appointment." Rebekah said leaving the room and dragging Caroline with her. Both of them were in such a hurry they forgot to pick up the numerous discarded pregnancy tests on the coffee table.

(A/n: Let me know what you think! Even if you don't agree with whats going on I love to hear your opinions of the story! Please review and let me know!)


	16. Chapter 16: The Doctor

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Over 300 reviews that's craziness! I apprecaite every single one and how much you guys love this story and my writing style! I wanted to get this chapter up yesterday since it was JoMo's bday and the season finale, but I was in an emotional depression of sorts. Like for real. Real life sucks you dry sometimes. Anyway! **Thank you to everyone again who reviewed you guys are amazing!** Seriously! I know you guys were deeply shocked and sad for Bonnie last chapter and we'll be getting back to that soon! Promise! But this is a very Caroline-centered chapter. I'll update soon, but I have to forewarn you guys that I'm taking summer classes and doing an internship starting next week so I'm not sure how frequent I can update! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I love the feedback!

**Thank you again to: _Ladyluck25, sandiw1875, zingolies, the hunger games-my life, Draco-Harry-lover-1, Inga, BlueBoxAngel, Rachel-69746, PsychVamp, meredith77, vampyr prinsessa, jessnicole, guest, batgirl2992, guest, SpringOfMay, ilyreid, Grace5231973, jamie, ellaryne, Aaaammmber, Ethereal Prey, SwanQueen4055, HelloCutePanda, rhia-reed, , EmmaRedVelvet, tasha, BiancaR, Guest, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Entirely Torn, QueenBrown20 & April420!_**

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter! And please review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 16: The Doctor**

"And then I learned how to dribble a ball and we did drills all morning and I was super tired and sweaty, mommy, but it was worth it cause I got to show the counselors that I already knew how to dribble a ball since daddy showed me! Then we had lunch and it was super yummy because you packed my favorite of tuna on bread with the crunchy celery in it! And all the other kids were jealous because I had a pudding pack and no one else did." Will chattered on as Caroline drove home lost in her own world. Rebekah was sitting beside her engaging the small boy in conversation.

"Mommy? When does dad get back?" Will asked suddenly leaning forward in his seat.

Caroline glanced back at him and then at Rebekah who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well…uh…soon, baby. How about when we get home you call him?" Caroline said smiling in the review mirror at him.

Will smiled widely and nodded, "ok. So after lunch we got to actually play a real game." Will said continuing to chatter on about his day.

Rebekah looked over at her friend and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Do you want me to stay for dinner?" Rebekah asked quietly.

Caroline nodded as she parked the car in front of her house. She got out and helped Will out of the car as well. Will grabbed her hand happily and continued telling her about his day. As Caroline opened the door to the house and Will immediately went to get the cordless phone from the kitchen.

He handed it to her with wide eyes, "mommy can you please dial daddy's number so I can tell him about my day too?" Will asked smiling hugely.

Caroline nodded and got her cell phone out to see the number and dial it. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hey it's me, Will just got home from camp and wants to talk to you." Caroline said quietly.

"Great, love, are you sure you're ok? Is it what I told you earlier?" Klaus asked before she could hand the phone to their son.

"I'm fine, Nik, don't worry about me." Caroline said handing the phone to Will who took it eagerly.

Caroline walked away into the kitchen to begin making dinner with Rebekah. Both of them could hear Will talking on the phone happily to his father as the two blondes in the kitchen made dinner in a tense silence each lost in their own thoughts. After a long while Will came back into the kitchen the phone in his hand.

"Daddy wants to talk to you." Will said handing her the phone back then running back into the living room to play with his toy cars.

"Hello?" Caroline greeted setting down the knife that she was using to cut the vegetables.

"He sounds like he had a productive day." Klaus said chuckling.

Caroline smiled slightly and left the room to go talk to him in alone in her own room.

"What's up?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing I just miss you." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline smiled even bigger at his confession.

"I talked to you a few hours ago."

"I know, but I just…it's boring here. I'd love if you and Will could come visit with me." Klaus said.

Caroline felt her stomach drop, "yeah, that would be nice…have you thought about the offer?"

"I have, but I have yet to make a decision. I really think you should come out here to see everything LA has to offer." Klaus said.

"That would be fun, for a _visit_." Caroline said enunciating the word 'visit.'

"But not to live." Caroline added.

Klaus sighed on the other end, "why not? I live near a great school district. The house I live in is huge, you'd love it."

Caroline sat silently on her bed reading between what he was actually saying.

"So you made up you're mind. You're going to become a partner." Caroline said coolly.

"I never said that." Klaus said.

"You didn't have to. I can hear it in your voice, Klaus, you wanna stay in California and I don't blame you, becoming a partner is a really big deal, but my home is here and I like living in Mystic Falls. I have a business here, Will likes his school here, and my family not to mention your family is here." Caroline said angrily.

Klaus paused for a long time before responding, "I never said I was staying here, Caroline. I just asked you to come visit." He said a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Listen I have to go finish dinner, I'll talk to you later." Caroline said.

"I'll see you soon." Klaus said as she hung up.

Caroline noted that neither of them said 'I love you.' But at the moment she didn't care, she was thinking about the growing child inside of her and the son that was playing in the living room.

She hoped Klaus would come back, that he wouldn't stay in California and become a partner, but she was asking a lot of him, giving up partnership of a huge law firm to move across the country and raise a family with her. He would let her live out her dreams of owning her own event planning business with his sister when he would be giving up his own dreams and working as a mediocre lawyer or having to go work with Mikael, both of which she knew he would hate. Or she could move away from everything she knew to be with him, give up her dreams and family to live with him. It all came down to the fact that both of them had dreams and desires and they didn't seem to fit in with what the other wanted.

Caroline sighed heavily and put her head in her hands feeling a headache coming on. She had to ask herself how much she loved Nik to make this work. After taking a few minutes to herself she went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

As Caroline was cutting the vegetables for a salad and Rebekah made the lasagna Will came running into the room holding something in his hands.

"Mommy? I found something weird in the living room!" he said looking up at her.

Caroline frowned, "what is it baby?"

"I don't know they were on the coffee table!" Will exclaimed holding his hand out to show Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock when she saw the numerous pregnancy tests in Will's hand.

"What is it?" Will asked curiously.

"Uh…well…uh…mommy and Auntie Bekah were experimenting with some things. Just give them to me and we'll throw them away." Caroline said taking them from her son and dumping them in the trash. Will stared at her with curious eyes as she washed her hands and then picked him up to wash his own.

"What kind of experiment?" Will asked as she set him down. Rebekah eyed them silently as she continued making the lasagna.

"An adult experiment, baby, why don't you go play with your toys some more while Auntie Bekah and I finish dinner?" Caroline said smoothing his hair down. Will shrugged and went back to the living room to continue playing.

"You didn't throw them away?" Rebekah demanded when he had left.

Caroline turned to glare at her angrily, "I was in distress! Of course not! The last thing I was thinking of was throwing them away I was too preoccupied with the fact that I'm freaking pregnant." Caroline snapped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "whatever. It was really careless of you."

"You could have thrown them away." Caroline countered.

"Well I was busy consoling you." She said putting the finishing touches on the lasagna before setting in into the oven.

"Some job you did." Caroline grumbled as the front door opened. Rebekah and Caroline glanced at each other as Liz walked in looking tired.

"How was work?" Caroline asked nervously.

Liz sighed heavily, "long. Did you girls make dinner?"

"Mhm." Caroline said picking up the salad to put on the table. Rebekah got some dishes and silverware out and went to put them on the table as well.

"Great." Liz said tiredly sitting down.

Eventually the lasagna was done and the four of them ate together talking about the events of their day, although most of the talking came from Will and Rebekah. Liz was too tired and Caroline was having a hard time eating and not crying about what she had discovered that day.

* * *

It was Friday morning as Caroline sat nervously in the doctor's office. She had gotten the earliest appointment she could and had waited anxiously in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Finally she was sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to arrive so she could find out whether or not she was indeed pregnant.

Caroline was still praying that she wasn't, but in her heart she knew she was.

"Good morning, Ms. Forbes how can I help you today?" Dr. Fell said coming into the room.

Caroline fidgeted in the paper dress she was forced to wear. "I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out anxiously.

"Well let's take a look, shall we." Dr. Fell said sitting in the rolly chair and moving towards Caroline. Caroline lay back on the table and waited for Dr. Fell to put the gel on her stomach to answer the big question that had been haunting her since she and Rebekah had taken those tests.

"Well it seems to be that indeed you are." Dr. Fell said happily. "You're about five and a half weeks along." She added showing Caroline the little peanut that was the baby growing inside of her.

Caroline stared at the screen in awe.

"Seriously." Caroline whispered in astonishment of the meaning of the little peanut growing inside of her.

Dr. Fell looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Yes. Seriously, Caroline, you are indeed pregnant. I know this isn't your first child so I know that you know the procedures but I'm still going to give you a few pamphlets for you to at least look over your options." Dr. Fell said giving Caroline a tissue to clean the gel up.

Caroline nodded numbly as Dr. Fell opened a drawer to the desk and began to give her some pamphlets. As the papers touched her hand something seemed to ignite in Caroline.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Fell but I don't know how this could have happened. I'm on birth control!" Caroline cried snapping out of her daze.

Dr. Fell looked at her and then down at her chart. "Well Caroline, you know that the only way you can't get pregnant is to be abstinent…but you are on birth control. It says you started in late March? Correct?"

Caroline nodded.

"Well, it takes about a month to a month and a half to really start working. It seems you just missed it by a few days. I'm sorry Caroline, but these things happen. The only way you could have avoided this—"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need a lecture right now." Caroline snapped getting off the table and throwing the tissue away.

"You could always get an abortion." Dr. Fell said after a long pause.

Caroline looked away and sighed heavily. "Can I just take the pamphlets and make another appointment in a month."

Dr. fell nodded slowly, "you have until 10 weeks to decide whether you want to keep the baby, Caroline. I know you have a lot on your plate with your business and son. I'd really consider your options." Dr. Fell said knowingly.

"Thanks." Caroline said shortly beginning to get dressed.

Dr. Fell looked at her for a moment then nodded, "alright. Make an appointment with the secretary for about a month from now so we can see how everything's going."

Caroline nodded numbly and continued putting on her clothes as the doctor left. She looked down at the pamphlets sitting on the chair and sighed stuffing them into her jacket pocket and leaving to go make an appointment with the secretary. She made one for late June and then made her way out of the building and to her car. She went to go get Will from camp and then went home to work on the graduation party that was in a week. Her mind was clouded though with thoughts of Klaus, Will, what ifs, and babies. As she sat in her room working on her computer there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." Caroline called as the door opened.

Caroline was surprised to see her mother standing in the doorway a stern expression on her face.

"Mom." Caroline greeted confused about her mother's expression. Liz walked into her room and sat on her bed not saying a word.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked worried to see her mother so stiff and cold.

"I found this on the floor." Liz said dropping the pile of pamphlets Caroline had gotten from the doctors on the bed. Caroline stared at them in silence for a minute before reaching for her jacket. The pocket she had put them in was indeed empty.

"Uh…" Caroline said dumbly.

"Is it Klaus's?" Liz asked staring her daughter in the eye.

"Uh…yeah." Caroline mumbled.

Liz looked away sadly, "so you are pregnant?"

Caroline could feel tears building in her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah almost 6 weeks." She whispered.

Liz nodded slowly, "and does Klaus know?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Does Will know?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Eventually." Caroline mumbled.

"I see…well…there isn't enough room in this house for another baby, Caroline, you know that right?" Liz said.

Caroline nodded looking down at her blankets.

"What's Klaus going to do? Is he still moving back here? Are you going to buy a house together?" Liz demanded.

"I don't know." Caroline whispered feeling very small right now.

"You don't know?" Liz cried getting off the bed.

"How did this happen, Caroline? Did you not learn the first time? Was raising Will not enough of a learning lesson for you? Klaus leaving wasn't enough of a lesson for you? What is wrong with you?" Liz yelled pacing the room.

Caroline felt the tears dribble down her face as her mother yelled at her making her feel like a pregnant seventeen year old again.

"My God, Caroline didn't you learn the first time around?" Liz said repeated angrily.

"It just happened, I was on birth control and…it just happened." Caroline said lamely.

"Well great! Now you're going to be a mother again! And again, Klaus isn't in the picture. Have you thought about the fact that Klaus might change his mind and stay there? And when will you tell him?" Liz demanded.

"Soon! And yes! I've thought about all of that! Now please just get out so I can work!" Caroline yelled losing her patience.

Liz gave her a long hard look before leaving the room. Caroline could hear the front door slam and knew her mother was probably going to go to the Grill to cool off or back to work. Caroline didn't care at the moment she just wanted to get her mind off of everything. She looked up when she heard the pitter-patter of feet in the hallway.

"Mommy?" Will called pushing the slightly ajar door of her bedroom open.

Caroline sighed and smiled sadly when she saw Will come into her room. He ran onto her bed and sat beside her. She ruffled his blonde hair and smiled looking into his blue eyes.

"What's up, baby?" Caroline cooed.

"Why's grandma angry?" Will asked curiously.

"We got into an argument." Caroline said sighing as she ran her hand threw his hair.

"Oh." Will said looking at her.

"How about we order some pizza tonight." Caroline suggested smiling at him.

"Ok." Will said happily.

"Alright." Caroline said smiling.

Will looked down and saw the pamphlets picking them up.

"Mommy? What are these?" Will asked showing Caroline the pamphlets. Caroline paled as Will began to sound the words on the front out. She grabbed them quickly and threw them into the garbage as Will pouted.

"Come on, baby, I'll order a Hawaiian pizza, you're favorite." Caroline said trying to distract him. "And we'll watch you're favorite movie too." She added making him smile.

He went into the living room to curl up on the couch and she got out her cellphone to place the pizza order. Then mother and son sat on the couch waiting for their pizza as they watched a movie. It was the most calm Caroline had been since Klaus had left, but she knew that things were about to get crazier from here on out.

(A/n: what did you guys think?! Let me know! I apprecaite and love the reviews!)


	17. Chapter 17: The Return

**Author's Note:** Since you guys are so awesome and such amazing readers and reviewers, and I'm having a hard time writing my other stories I decided to update! yay! Excitement! Plus I won't be able to tomorrow cause I'm going to a festival! So Here's chapter seventeen! **Thank you to EVERYONE who is reading and reviewing the story!** Your feedback and support is amazing and I love it! So thanks so much! I love the reviews and reading what you guys love and what you want to happen. Just a reminder italics=flashback.

To answer a few questions and to clarify Caroline's having the baby, there won't be an abortion so don't worry. Also the baby is Klaus's and as for moving to LA we'll just have to wait and see! Also as of now Caroline is currently totally scatterbrained hence not being her usual in control self. She's scared and she's getting it from all sides here and it's just gonna get worse. By the way Caroline and Tyler never had sex in this story, he wanted to but she was never ready but she still got on birth control just in case. Thanks again and let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Thank you to: _KlarolinexDelenaxx, Entirely Torn, walkinginthegardengnome, EmmaRedVelvet, Guest, batgirl2992, vampyr prinsessa, The Hunger Games-My life, red-as-a-rose12334, Guest, SpringOfMay, ilyreid, sandiw1875, Grace5231973, ellaryne, javierflemming28, BlueBoxAngel, Jamie, April420, Jessnicole, SwanQueen4055, rhia-reed, and BiancaR!_**

**let me know what you think of this chapter! I love your feedback and please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: The Return**

_ "You have to tell his parents." Liz said gazing at her daughter. They were at the maternity store trying on clothes since Caroline was seven months along and couldn't fit into anything she had previously owned. _

_ Currently she was wearing a pink maternity dress with little yellow flowers on it. Caroline grunted in annoyance at her mother's nagging as she turned around in the mirror to see the dress from every angel._

_ "What do you think?" Caroline asked ignoring her mother's question. _

_ Liz sighed in annoyance, "Caroline, you need to tell the Mikaelsons. I know Rebekah knows, but you can't just decide not to tell anyone else either. You've isolated yourself in our house long enough. I let you finish up school online, but remember the deal was you had to tell the Mikaelsons. Sometimes you have to grow up and be an adult." Liz reasoned._

_ Caroline rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. "You don't think I know that. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say exactly. Hey your son knocked me up before he ran away? Any way you look at it, it sounds bad." Caroline reasoned trying to change back into her clothes. It seemed being pregnant really hindered her movement and she still had two months to go. She heard her mother sigh on the other side of the changing room door. Then there was an ominous gasp. _

_ "Mom?" Caroline called out. _

_No one responded._

_Caroline was rattled by this fact and tried to zip her maternity jeans as quickly as possible and get her shirt on to go find her mother. She took the couple of dresses she had tried on that she liked and left the changing room. Her mother didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. But then she found her in the women's section talking to Rebekah. Caroline smiled and waddled over to her friend and mother, but then froze in her tracks when she saw Esther staring at her. _

"_Shit." Caroline whispered in shock not wanting to continue walking, but not being able to stop since Esther was looking right at her. Well more precisely her belly. _

"_Caroline!" Rebekah called seeing her. She waved her over and Caroline hesitantly walked over to her mother, Esther, and Rebekah. _

"_Hi." Caroline said delicately looking at her mother, Rebekah, and then Esther who was staring at her stomach with wide eyes._

"_I think you have some explaining to do, Caroline." Liz prompted looking at Esther.._

_Caroline shifted uncomfortably and looked right at Esther._

"_Does my son know?" Esther asked after a sizable silence._

"_Uh…no." Caroline said softly._

_Esther nodded, "good. Come on Rebekah lets go." Esther said taking Rebekah by the arm and leading her away. Rebekah offered her friend a small smile before being led away._

"_Well I guess now they know." Caroline said bitterly walking to the check out line._

"_That wasn't how it was supposed to go, Caroline." Liz said._

"_Well that's how it happened, so…I don't know what you want me to do. I'm sure they won't want to talk to me ever again." Caroline said feeling hurt._

"_Don't be so sure. Sometimes people surprise you." Liz advised._

_Caroline shrugged and put her things on the counter to pay. _

_A week later Esther invited Liz and Caroline over for dinner to discuss the future. Mikael was furious and each of the Mikaelson siblings had an opinion on the matter, but no one thought to tell Klaus. As a matter of fact it took a long time for everyone to be even remotely ok with the situation._

* * *

Caroline was sick as a dog for the next few weeks as she worked herself close to death with planning for _Bliss_. Rebekah was trying to help as much as she could, but they were still both stressed out to the maximum especially with Katherine breathing down their necks since the wedding was a little over a month away at this point.

It was mid-June before Caroline could really take a breather. She was spending the day with Elena and Bonnie and they were having brunch at Elena's then going shopping for summer clothes. Caroline had left Will with Kol and Henrick since neither of them had spent much time together. Caroline didn't necessarily trust Kol and Henrick apart, but together she knew Will was in safe hands. Or she hoped at least.

Klaus had called every day since he'd been gone to check up on her and yet he hadn't given her an answer about whether he was going to take the offer or not. Instead they talked about Will, what was going on in Mystic Falls, the upcoming wedding, and how soon he would be back before the wedding. He had yet to give a definite answer of when he was coming back, but Caroline knew that when he did she would have to tell him.

She had debated telling him numerous times when they had talked, but thought that if she told him before he made up his mind to be a partner it would sway his decision. Plus she wasn't exactly sure how to tell him the news. She thought it would just be best to tell him face to face. As of now only Rebekah and Liz knew. Rebekah was happy to become an aunt again and wishing desperately for a niece and Liz was still angry at her daughter for making the same mistake twice.

Caroline had begun to look at houses that she thought she could afford since she knew they couldn't all stay at her mother's house. She knew it was time to move on and to live outside of the comfortable world she had created. She had even thought of moving to California with Klaus in the darkest of hours at night when she couldn't sleep. But then she thought of her friends and family and knew she couldn't leave them. But she still entertained the thought. She knew Klaus and her had a lot to discuss when he came back and this time neither of them would act like twelve years olds and run away from their problems.

Or atleast Caroline hoped not.

"How're the twins doing?" Caroline asked as she stepped into Elena and Damon's house.

"Good, they're growing so fast it's crazy!" Elena said happily.

Caroline smiled at her friend and walked with her into the dining area of the house.

"I hope you don't mind, but Katherine's coming shopping with us." Elena said glancing at Caroline.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning. She had, had to endure Katherine all week 24/7 for getting ready for this wedding all because she couldn't decide on a caterer.

"That's…fine." Caroline swallowed.

As they went into the dining area a wave of nausea hit Caroline as the smell of food became present. She bolted to the bathroom without warning and emptied her stomach. After cleaning herself up she went back into the dining area where Bonnie and Elena were playing with the twins.

"Are you still sick?" Elena asked glancing over at her friend.

Caroline nodded, "yeah, I haven't really had a chance to recover since I've been so busy." Caroline said lamely.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Elena smiled pleasantly. "That'll be Katherine, here Caroline can you take him?"

Caroline nodded and took the baby as Elena went to answer the door.

"I'm going to tell Elena and Katherine." Bonnie said suddenly looking over at Caroline,

Caroline smiled encouragingly at her, "I think you should talk to Kol too."

Bonnie looked away and shrugged nonchalantly. "One step at a time, Caroline. Now I know you aren't still sick with the flu what's really going on?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline sighed, "Don't tell but…I'm pregnant."

Bonnie's eyes widened in astonishment, "seriously, care? How did that happen?"

Caroline shrugged, "my birth control wasn't working yet I guess. I don't know. The whole thing is… I haven't told Klaus yet." Caroline rambled quietly as they heard the twins approaching.

"Damn…" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I think you should talk to Kol though, he's really worried. When I told him I was having lunch with you today he kept asking me things to ask you. He's taking this pretty hard." Caroline said softly.

Bonnie looked at the baby in her arms sadly, "I just don't want to hurt him."

"Who don't you wanna hurt?" Elena asked coming into the kitchen with her sister.

"I have to tell you something." Bonnie said handing the baby back to Elena. Caroline handed the other one to Katherine who cooed happily at him.

"What is it?" Elena asked curiously.

"I…broke up with Kol." Bonnie said glancing at Caroline who narrowed her eyes at her. Bonnie shrugged slightly.

"You broke up with Kol? Why? I thought everything was going well." Elena asked confused.

"Everyone already knows." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

Caroline glared at her as did Bonnie.

"It was…I just want to concentrate on school and stuff." Bonnie said quietly. Caroline looked between Bonnie and Elena wondering if Elena was actually buying it.

Elena shrugged, "whatever you think is best, Bon."

Caroline sat there quietly as Elena got up and began to set out plates for them to eat with. She was still feeling pretty sick so she stuck to eating some toast with nothing on it. Eventually they left the twins with Damon and headed to the boutiques.

"I hope you've been dieting, Caroline." Katherine said snottily as they browsed through the dresses and blouses at the store.

Caroline scowled at her, but chose not to say anything back. Usually Caroline loved shopping but for some reason it wasn't doing anything for her today, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she felt awful or wouldn't be able to wear anything she bought anyway. Her clothes still fit her, but they were getting kind of snug, which made Caroline want to go get maternity clothes, but wandering off to the maternity section would be a huge clue as to what was really going on with her.

"Elena's already almost back to her normal size." Katherine taunted.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance praying silently for some semblance of patience when it came to Katherine.

"Leave Caroline alone." Bonnie snapped causing Katherine to glare at her.

"Whatever, I'm trying to save her from herself." Katherine retorted.

"Seriously guys lets just have a nice time out." Elena said trying to placate everyone. Elena had always looked for peace between the group ever since Caroline could remember. She briefly looked through the rest of the clothes then went over to Bonnie who was browsing through some skirts.

"I'm bored." Caroline blurted out.

The three girls turned to her with wide eyes.

"Are you Caroline Forbes? Because Caroline Forbes doesn't get bored shopping." Elena gasped starting at the blonde.

Caroline shrugged, "these clothes are totally last season." She said trying to play off the real reason she didn't want to be here.

"You don't want to shop because you're getting fat, right? I mean, I'm sorry Klaus left you, again, but seriously Caroline you should really take care of yourself there are other fish in the sea." Katherine said flipping her long hair.

"I'm not getting fat! And Klaus didn't leaving me!" Caroline said exasperated.

"Then why don't you want to shop? What's wrong, Caroline?" Elena asked sympathetically.

"I just…I just don't feel like it." Caroline grumbled.

"That's total bull. You love shopping." Bonnie protested.

"It's because she's getting fat." Katherine said sighing while she browsed some summer dresses.

"No! It's because I'm pregnant!" Caroline snarled causing the twins to stare at her with wide surprised eyes.

"No way! Really?" Elena gasped.

"For my wedding?" Katherine whined.

"Jesus." Caroline mumbled as they all reacted to her news except for Bonnie who already knew.

"I have cancer." Bonnie blurted after a sizeable pause.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed going to hug her friend. Katherine remained frozen there for a minute before she tentatively hugged Bonnie as well. Caroline joined in and soon there were four overly emotional women in the boutique getting odd stares.

"Let's go home." Elena said tears running down her face. The other three nodded and for once Katherine didn't have a snarky comeback. They left without buying anything and went back to Elena's to eat junk food and to talk about Bonnie's cancer and Caroline's surprise pregnancy. It was the most fun Caroline had, had in awhile.

Some girl time was what she definitely needed.

* * *

A week after their girls day Caroline found herself being woken by knocking in the middle of the night. She knew it wasn't her mom who was at a police convention in Dallas. She knew it wasn't Rebekah because she would have come barging in without knocking.

She was a little worried to see who was at the door and was knocking so loud and frantically in the middle of the night. She stopped to grab a bat to arm herself with and then went to the door looking through the peephole. She squealed in excitement when she saw who was on the other side and dropped the bat she was holding.

"Nik!" she squealed opening the door as quickly as she could and jumping into his arms.

He hugged her as tightly as he could and then kissed her long and hard on the mouth.

"Caroline." He breathed when they broke apart.

"I thought you weren't coming back for awhile." Caroline said staring into his blue eyes.

He smirked staring down at her, taking in her pajamas and the perfect serene glow about her. She was just as breathtaking as she was when he had last seen her. He still wanted her so much and his heart had swelled with the excitement of seeing her and holding her in his arms.

"We closed up early. I asked them for an extension on the offer and they granted it so I have till after the wedding to make my decision." He said caressing her face.

Caroline nodded slowly feeling all of her emotions press down on her. She was scared to tell him, but she knew she had to do it sooner rather than later. She would have preferred to tell him once he had made his decision, but since he had an extension on it she didn't want to wait even longer to tell him. She wouldn't do that to him again and she wanted to do it different this time around. But it was still going to be hard and scary to tell him. Along with being scared she was also excited that he was home and happy that she got to be and see him again.

Her emotions were so all over the place.

"I'm glad you're home." She said touching his face tenderly.

"As am I." He mumbled before pulling her in for another kiss.

She smiled and pulled him in closer wanting to feel his lips on hers again.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind them and they turned to see Will tiredly walking down the hall. He was rubbing his exhausted eyes except when he took his fists away he shrieked and ran toward his dad to hug him.

"Daddy!" Will cried running towards him. Klaus swooped him up and pulled him into a loving embrace. Then he pulled Caroline in too. The three enjoying their time together since they hadn't seen each other in almost a month.

Klaus placed Will down and smiled at him. "I have a present for you. But I'll give it to you in the morning. It's late now how about your mom and I put you back to bed?" Klaus said glancing over at Caroline who nodded.

Will moaned and groaned dragging his feet to his room not wanting to go back to bed, and instead wanting to talk to his dad since he hadn't seen him in so long.

Once Klaus put Will back to bed he went into Caroline's room dragging his suitcase behind him. He collapsed exhausted on the bed and pulled Caroline to him snuggling into her side. He was just about to doze off when he heard her voice.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking over at him.

He felt his tired eyes shoot open and his mouth drop with shock.

(A/n: Let me know what you think! Please review! and I know I'm evil for stopping there...I know...)


	18. Chapter 18: The Future

**Author's Note: **I'm Sorry about the long wait! i'm getting accustomed to taking summer classes and doing an internship and work so I didn't have that much time this week. I want to thank all of the lovely reviewers and readers! u guys are fantastically grand and amazing and I love hearing what you have to say! This chapter is shorter than usual but a lot happends! Just a forewarning! I'm also amazed I've reached 400 reviews! That's awesome you guys! I'm so glad you love it! And I completely apprecaite you're patience with my very busy schedule now! I'll try and update as much as possible, but I've never taken summer classes before and it's thrown me for a curve. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review! And Thank you again!

**Thank you to: _c0lorless R0ses, Olivia, Guest, PsychVamp, Mfs104, Grace5231973, If we burn you burn with us123, Guest, shawol-cassie-elf, jamie, crazy-pomegrante, meredith77, ellaryne, batgirl2992, ilyreid, guest, jessnicole, glezez25, Entirely torn, SwanQueen4055, SpringOfMay, sandiw1875, Rucky, QueenBrown20, Ela marelica, vampyr prinsessa, javierflemming28, walkinginthegardengnome, EmmaRedVelvet, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Guest, BlueBoxAngel, HelloCutePanda, Aaaammmber, and BiancaR!_**

**Thank you again and let me know what you think of this chapter! Please Review**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: The Future**

Klaus stared at her for several long minutes in shock in turn Caroline stared back at him with her wide blue eyes. Neither said anything, for a long time instead they stared at the other, their blue eyes connected and so much emotion being held inside.

Caroline was scared of his reaction, she wasn't sure what to think about this long silence either. Klaus on the other hand was just surprised, and he was struggling with his feelings about the situation. He was so shocked by the news he couldn't even fathom what emotions were running through his body and his head. It was all too much.

He sat up slowly in the bed, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm pregnant…" Caroline whispered her eyes still locked on him.

He took a deep breath and turned away focusing on something else besides her overly emotional blue eyes. He focused on the pictures on her mirror or the clothes in her closet. He looked at everything except her, until he could come up with a solid answer to reassure the both of them that this was good news.

"When did you find out?" he asked stalling his reaction a bit longer.

"A few weeks ago. I have another appointment soon if you want to come with me." Caroline said quietly.

She felt so small at that moment.

Klaus wasn't angry, but he didn't seem super excited about the news either. He wasn't being weird at all he just seemed indifferent. Maybe she had said it the wrong way, but it had been eating away inside of her and she desperately wanted to tell him. She felt suddenly sick that he would leave and she wouldn't be able to survive if that happened. She put a hand unconsciously to her stomach and suddenly Klaus's eyes flew down to her hand and her still flat abs.

"Is that why you were sick before I left?" he asked numbly.

She nodded slowly and he copied her action before shuffling down under the covers.

She stared at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching as he lay his head on the pillow. He glanced over at her with a frown. "Going to bed what does it look like?"

"Don't you want to talk about this? I mean I just told you I was pregnant for God's sake and you still have to decide if you're staying in California or moving here? And I just told you I was freaking pregnant! And it's yours as if there's really a question about it! But just in case you want to question it's your baby because the only person I've slept with is you. And you aren't reacting in any way except to go the fuck to bed, which is not what people do when they find out their girlfriend or whatever we are is pregnant, because I am pregnant and I just…want to know what you're thinking." Caroline rambled picking unconsciously at a string hanging off the blanket.

Klaus smiled softly and pulled her into his arms. She let him pull her down onto him and she cuddled as close as she could into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I understand you're pregnant, Caroline, but I just spent the whole day traveling and I'm tired so I want to go to bed with my beautiful lady and we can talk about this in the morning. It's not like you're going into labor right now, right?" Klaus said chuckling.

Caroline scowled and hit his shoulder lightly, "no."

"Well then we can talk about it in the morning. Maybe go to breakfast or something. But for right now I want to sleep." Klaus said closing his eyes.

"How can you sleep? I feel like I haven't slept in months." Caroline whispered watching him begin to drift off.

"It's because I wasn't here." He said simply before kissing her on the forehead.

She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Seriously, love, try to go to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." Klaus said before drifting off.

Caroline was surprised that when she did close her eyes, she did fall asleep, it was the easiest she had in what felt like forever.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up to an empty bed. She didn't have long to think about that fact before she was rushing to the bathroom and emptying her stomach of the contents from the night before. She took her time in the bathroom cleaning up and then taking a shower. Once she was done she got dressed and went into the kitchen to have some decaf coffee and maybe some breakfast if her stomach could handle it. She was shocked to find Klaus in the kitchen cooking pancakes and bacon.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked surprised.

He turned around to look at her and smirked at her shocked expression. "Cooking breakfast, what does it look like?"

She scowled and went to sit at the table in the kitchen. "Where's Will?"

"I took him to camp earlier." Klaus said flipping the pancakes.

Caroline frowned, "how did you know where it was?"

"Your mom told me. She's sleeping now." Klaus said glancing over at her.

"Oh." Caroline said for lack of anything else to say. Klaus continued to make breakfast and she watched him. They sat in a comfortable silence until he delivered a heaping plate of pancakes in front of her and sat down next to her with his own plate.

"I hope you still like pancakes." He said before digging in.

She nodded and tentatively took a bite. They ate in the same silence until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" she asked looking over at him afraid to see his reaction.

He was looking down at his plate, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "What's there to talk about? You're pregnant." He said simply looking over at her.

"Well are you happy or sad? Or angry? Or upset? I don't know what you're thinking it's bothering me." She blurted out wondering what was going through his head. He seemed to be an emotionless mask and it was starting to annoy her. She wanted to know what was going through his head so they could come up with a future plan together.

"I'm…happy…I don't know what else you want me to say." He said shrugging and taking a sip of orange juice.

Caroline sighed and put down her fork frustrated with the way this conversation was going. "Ok, so you're happy. Now what do you want to do about the future?" she prodded.

"What do you mean? I assume we are still going to move into a house together. I was looking over on—"

"What about the partnership? Are you going to take it?" Caroline asked cutting him off.

He starred at her, "no. You're pregnant. You won't think about coming to California with me, and I'm not leaving again so we'll stay here. End of discussion." He said beginning to eat his pancakes again.

"But it's a partnership, Nik! You can't just give that up." Caroline cried wanting him to follow his dreams.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Caroline. You want to stay here. You're pregnant, again. You won't move to California and I'm not leaving you again to raise this baby alone. I want to be with you and Will and the baby, so I guess I'm staying. I told you I can get a job here at a law firm or start painting again." He said getting frustrated with her constant questions.

"But you'd be giving up your dreams." Caroline protested.

"I would, but I would have a family. Sometimes we have to give up what we want to get something better. I appreciate the concern you have about my dreams, but I assure you, love, I'm fine with moving back here." He said getting up and putting his dishes away.

"Now I'm going to go out I have some things I need to do. Will you be ok here?" he asked looking over at her.

She nodded slowly not knowing what else to say. He walked past her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then left the house the door shutting quietly behind him.

Caroline sat in the chair staring at her pancakes for awhile wondering what exactly was going on with Klaus. He said he was happy about the baby, but he didn't seem happy. He was already a father, so that shouldn't be the issue. But there was something odd going on with him. She put her head in her hands tired of all of the issues she was having to deal with. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and go to sleep. But she knew she couldn't there were a lot of things to be done and she needed to go over to the Mikaelson's to begin working with Rebekah.

* * *

Caroline got over to the Mikaelson's about an hour later to find the house in an uproar.

"What's going on?" Caroline cried upon walking into the house and seeing Rebekah and Kol arguing. Elijah was standing in the corner of the room sipping a tumbler and Katherine was sitting in a corner looking for once in her life ashamed. Esther was trying to sooth Rebekah and Kol's fighting by trying to yell over them.

When Caroline walked in they all froze and then continued again.

Katherine rushed over to her a guilty look on her face.

"What happened?" Caroline asked looking at the Gilbert twin.

Katherine opened her mouth to tell her when instead Kol stomped over to her a facial expression of rage across his face. He pointed an angry accusing finger at her and got right up in her face.

"You knew!" he yelled his eyes blazing with fury.

"Kol! Don't threaten her!" Rebekah snarled rushing over to them. She tried pulling her brother away but he pushed her not wanting to deal with the distraction.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked again stepping away from the angry Kol.

"You fucking knew!" he yelled tears pooling in his eyes.

"What did I know?" Caroline asked angry at being yelled at.

"That my girlfriend has cancer!" Kol shouted making the room freeze.

"Ex-girlfriend." Elijah mumbled in the corner.

Rebekah shot him a dirty look.

"Who told you?" Caroline asked looking at everyone wide eyed.

"So you aren't denying it? How could you know and not tell me?" Kol yelled.

"It wasn't my place to tell! It was Bonnie's!" Caroline said feeling tears pooling in her own eyes.

"At least Katherine felt it important enough to tell me!" Kol said glaring at Caroline.

Caroline turned to Katherine in shock and she shrugged looking almost sheepish.

"Bonnie should have told him, Katherine, not you." Caroline said putting a hand to her head.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. Maybe he could help her." Katherine said shrugging and looking over at Kol who was glaring at both of them angrily.

"I can't believe you!" Caroline cried throwing her hands in the air. "Bonnie is going to flip out! She wanted to tell him when the time was right!" Caroline said angrily.

"Well at least I didn't tell them you were pregnant." Katherine said before placing a hand over her mouth.

Caroline's own mouth dropped open and she lunged at the girl wanting to rip her apart. Before she could reach her though Rebekah stepped in between and blocked both of them.

"Enough! Caroline that corner! Katherine that corner! And Kol go over there!" Rebekah snarled pointing to each separate area. Each walked over hesitantly as the room stared at all three of them in shock.

"What's going on in here?" a booming voice asked coming from the bottom of the stairs.

"Caroline's pregnant!" Esther said staring at the blonde who looked down in a mix of embarrassment and shame.

"And Bonnie has cancer." Kol added his tears finally boiling over and falling down his cheeks. Rebekah moved towards him to give him a hug but he pushed away from her and stomped towards the front door and out of sight.

Then everyone looked over at Caroline who was shuffling her feet.

"Where's Niklaus?" Mikael asked his voice deathly quiet.

"I-I d-don't know." Caroline stammered.

"Someone find him. We need to have a long talk." Mikael said before going to his study and slamming the door.

The rest of the occupants of the house looked at each other before shuffling away not wanting to be in the way of Mikael's bad side. Caroline pulled out her phone to call Klaus, but it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and went to sit on the couch, knowing that she wouldn't get any work done today with all of the drama unfolding. Rebekah came to sit beside her and they both avoided looking at the other, each lost in their own thoughts.

(A/n: It's a long weekend this weekend so I'll update soon. Promise! What did you guys think?! Short I know, but lotso drama! Please Review!)


	19. Chapter 19: The Uproar

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! As always all you readers and reviewers are amazing! So just a bit of a heads up, Bonnie will not be dying, don't worry. She will get better, no worries, I'll spoil that one for you guys. As for everything else, though, there are no limits. I just wanted to reassure you guys about Bonnie since as many of you pointed out she always draws the short stick. Klaus I think was a bit emotional in this chapter, but i wanted to explain what he's thinking so that's why. Thank you guys all so much for the feedback! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review!

**Thank you to: SpringOfMay, EmmaRedVelvet, Inga, and the tree was happy, walkinginthegardengnome, batgirl2992, c0lorless r0ses, Rose Jean Black, BethMikaelson, meredith77, guest, willofthewisp93, jessnicole, vampyr prinsessa, ellaryne, Aaaammmber, jamie, Entirely Torn, SwanQueen4055, BlueBoxAngel, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Ethereal prey, PsychVamp, ilyreid, & shawol-cassie-elf!**

**Thank you again! And let me know what you think of this chapter! Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: The Uproar**

Klaus was walking around the town lost in thought when he heard his name being yelled across the road. He turned towards the voice seeing his older brother walking towards him his pace brisk and on edge. This was nothing new since Elijah was generally on edge, but he could tell something was definitely off with his brother.

"Brother?" Klaus asked as Elijah hurried across the street to avoid getting hit by the oncoming traffic.

"What are you doing over here?" Elijah asked stopping his brother from walking.

He shrugged, "Walking around town is that a problem?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Actually it is." Elijah said looking down his nose at his younger brother.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner and tilted his head up to look his brother square in the eye.

"Is there something you needed, dear brother?" Klaus asked menacingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is." Elijah said dryly crossing his arms over his chest, being careful not to wrinkle his suit.

"Then spit it out I haven't got all day." Klaus snarled stepping around his brother to continue walking along the town square.

"Where are you going, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded.

"I thought we had established what I was doing, I'm walking." Klaus snapped.

"You're needed back at the house." Elijah said making Klaus stop in his tracks. Klaus slowly turned around to look at him a dark look in his eyes.

"I thought it was made clear I wasn't welcome at the mansion anymore. Mikael wasn't too keen on me being there, so I'm staying with Caroline until we find somewhere to live." Klaus said anger tinting his tone.

Elijah sighed and looked away, "Everyone knows, Niklaus."

"Everyone knows what?" Klaus asked annoyed at Elijah's vagueness.

"About Caroline." Elijah said watching as his brother's posture stiffened. He angrily turned and kicked a trashcan sitting nearby making passersby jump.

"Fuck." Klaus snarled already know what was awaiting him at the house.

"How did they find out?" Klaus asked angrily advancing towards his brother. Elijah looked away from Klaus not wanting to reveal that it was his future wife that had spilled the beans.

"Elijah." Klaus prompted annoyed with this brother's lack of response.

"How they found out isn't important. What is, is the fact that you're wanted back at the house. Father wants to talk to you." Elijah said quietly.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair in annoyance and going to sit on a bench. "She told me last night." He blurted out.

"And how did you take it?" Elijah asked curiously going over to join his brother. His brother wasn't exactly considered a family man material.

"We talked about it this morning…I just feel like all of this is happening too fast. I mean we just got back together and we're just trying to raise Will together and I don't know really have a place to live and there's just so much going on. I don't really know how to process the information. It was easy with Will. I met him and we connected I could tell he was my son and Caroline's done such a good job raising him already, I just have to be me and he likes me. But with this baby, it's starting from the very beginning. I get to watch it grow in Caroline and then watch it be a baby and then grow up. It's so much more real than just getting a six year old kid who knows so much stuff and is so smart." Klaus paused looking over at his brother who was staring at him.

"I mean, I am happy, don't get me wrong. But I'm just kind of…" Klaus trailed off not knowing exactly what he was feeling.

The closet emotion he could really come up with was petrified. Sure he wanted other kids with Caroline, down the road, but not right now. They were still working on them as a couple. They needed to be them before they could add more kids. He was unsure of the whole thing and frankly scared that it wouldn't work out. Plus he had to still figure out California because despite telling Caroline he didn't want it anymore after finding out the news, he wanted that partnership so badly. He didn't want to stay here in Mystic Falls, a small town life had never been enough for him and he knew it wasn't enough for Caroline either. He wanted to get out of Virginia and go back to California and take Caroline and Will with him.

It would be better this way.

He knew it would.

He just had to figure out how to convince her.

"Come on, we should go back to the house." Elijah said after a long silence when neither of them said anything.

They both got up and began to walk back to the mansion on the outskirts of town. When they got back the house was much quieter. Rebekah was sitting in the living room with Stefan who was consoling her and surprisingly Bonnie was there as well looking tired and a little worse for wear. Elena and Damon were there as well with a sheepish looking Katherine.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked when he came inside the house.

"Father's talking to Caroline since you took forever to come back." Rebekah snarled angrily at him. Stefan looked between them and put a comforting hand on Rebekah's back trying to sooth her.

"He's talking to her?" Klaus asked his eyes narrowing and he began to walk to his father's study. The closer he got the more he could hear his father yelling at the woman he loved. He opened the doors angrily without knocking and went over to Caroline who was near tears.

"Finally decided to show your face, boy?" Mikael snarled. He was standing behind his desk and Esther stood in the corner an odd expression on her face as she watched Caroline sit in the chair in front of the desk a look of devastation on her face.

"Fuck you." Klaus spat taking Caroline by the hand and helping her stand up.

"I don't want either of you showing your faces in this house ever again." Mikael yelled. Esther stepped forward to try and intervene.

"What about Elijah's wedding?" Esther asked looking at Caroline who was being held by Klaus.

"She's doing Elijah's wedding, she has to be here." Esther added.

"I don't care. I don't want Elijah marrying that slut Katherine anyway. I don't want that wedding in this house! As a matter of fact I want all of our ungrateful degenerate children out of this house, now! All of you are disgraces to the family name!" Mikael roared stomping into the living room.

Everyone watched as he began to tear through the lovely house ripping paintings off the walls and damaging artwork and antiques. Everyone watched stunned as he through a huge fit before Esther made her way towards him trying to get him to stop destroying the house. The Mikaelson siblings looked at each other in shock and fright before slowly making their way out of the house. No one talked for awhile each getting in their own vehicles to get out of the monstrous lair they used to call home.

* * *

Later that night as Caroline and Klaus laid in bed, Klaus finally built up the courage to ask her about what had happened in the study and why Mikael had gotten so out of control.

Caroline took awhile to answer the question her emotions had been so all over the place for the entire day not to mention for the last few weeks.

"I honestly don't know, Nik." Caroline said resting her head on his chest. She slowly looked up at him.

"I just…you weren't there and you weren't picking up your phone so Mikael took me into the study and began to yell at me about being irresponsible and just getting knocked up for money and how I'm a slut and all of these things and I just…he just went wild, more so than usual." Caroline whispered tightening her hold around his body. He copied her action and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I am so sorry, love." He whispered kissing her again gently for good measure.

He felt the tears sliding down her cheeks and he leaned down to kiss each droplet away not wanting to see her cry.

"Are you really happy about this baby?" Caroline whispered looking into his dark blue eyes.

He nodded slowly, "I'm just in shock, sweetheart. I feel like we're moving so fast. I want more kids, don't get me wrong I just wasn't expecting it so soon." He said softly.

"Me neither. You have no idea how scared I am. It was hard raising Will, but having two kids…and we have to move and now I don't really know what's going to happen with the business and I just…I feel so lost." Caroline whimpered and Klaus pulled her in closer wanting to take away all of her pain and suffering. She cuddled into him and he whispered comforting words in her ear wanting to make everything hurting her go away.

"I love you, Caroline, never forget that." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back and comforted her.

"Nik…" she whispered tilting her head up and gently placing a kiss on his lips. "Make love to me." She added before dipping her mouth to his again, this time placing a hungrier kiss on his lips.

He responded eagerly, both of them having missed the other's body in their time apart. His fingers slowly inched under the fabric of her tank top and across his skin making invisible designs on the silkiness his fingers touched. Caroline in turn ran her hands through his hair missing the texture and softness. Their kisses turned more passionate, but the sensual yearning they had for the other didn't go away. Klaus could have stayed there all night kissing her that way, but he wanted to give her what she wanted so he began to slowly raise her shirt above her head.

Caroline copied his action and gasped in appreciation when she felt his lips touch her nipple, gently at first and then she felt his teeth nipping at the mounds. She arched her back into his talented mouth and ran her hands through his hair again. She began to move slowly creating friction between their bodies and making both of them groan from the sensations they were experiencing with the other.

She could feel his length hardening on top of her body and she decided to take it up a notch wanting to feel his naked skin against hers. She could already feel the desire pooling to her core and the heat throbbing inside of her. She desperately wanted him, but he was always one for teasing and she knew he wouldn't give in so easily. He unlatched his mouth from her nipple and he massaged the mounds with his hands as her own dainty hands descending in his pants making him even harder. He groaned as her warm soft hands came into contact of his member and he kissed her hard on the mouth wanting to taste her. He began to shift downward but Caroline stopped him.

"I want you inside me." She whispered staring into his eyes with so much love.

She didn't want to be teased, she just wanted all of him.

"It won't hurt the baby?" he asked hesitantly.

Caroline smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, "it won't hurt the baby." She promised before removing her hands for a moment and undoing his pants.

He copied her action and thankfully neither of them were wearing underwear so he could slide right in without having to remove another piece of material. She smirked when she heard him moan quietly as he slide in and out of her enjoying the slow and steady pace they had created. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer and she tilted her hips up wanting a specific angel so he could reach her sweet spot. Slowly she could feel her orgasm building as his pace quickened and she knew that he was going to come soon. She grasped his hand in hers and their eyes locked as her walls started to clench around him bringing them both to the edge. Klaus leaned down to kiss her as they came, every part of them connected to the other. When they were finished he rolled over and pulled her with him not wanting to let her go, he never wanted to let her go again.

"I think we should visit California." Caroline said quietly when they were both on the verge of sleep.

"What about staying here? What about family and friends and you're business?" Klaus asked now wide awake.

Caroline tilted her head up to look at him, "I think it's time for a change." She said kissing him lightly.

He stared at her as she closed her eyes and lay back down on his chest.

"We're talking about this in the morning." He vowed.

"Fine, just go to sleep." She replied a smirk on her lips and he kissed her on the forehead before doing exactly that.

(A/n: Mikaels a bit cray-cray, but there was no cliff hanger AND a super sweet sexy time awesomeness! I had to add it! Please review!)


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan

**Author's Note:** I know it's been awhile! For that I apologize! No worries tho I have a bunch of updates coming your way. I just had real life issues to deal with that make life miserable. Terribly awful and it demotivated me from writing so I apologize. On another note, **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE** who is reading and reviewing! u guys are generously amazing and cool and so awesome for leaving reivews so thank you! This is my second biggest story and after this chapter will be my longest so thank you for making that happen! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I apprecaite them!

**Thank you to: _mfs104, guest, batgirl2992, PsychVamp, Grace5231973, HelloCutePanda, KlarolinexDelenaxx, BlueBoxAngel, BethMikaelson, If we burn you burn with us123, Jean Rose Black, SpringOfMay, Ilyreid, Ellavm18, shawol-cassie-elf, jessnicole, guest, meredith77, thicksexxualtension, ladyluck25, EmmaRedVelvet, jamie, ellaryne, SwanQueen4055, & Aaaammmber!_**

**Thank you again and let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review!**

**Chapter 20: The Plan**

"Hello?" Caroline rasped her eyes barely open.

She glanced at Klaus sleeping soundly next to her and she hated him a little bit since no one seemed to be calling him at the ass crack of dawn.

"Caroline it's Elena, I need you to come over right away it's urgent." Elena rushed out waking Caroline up a little. She looked over at her alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned.

"Elena it's 6 in the morning, can't it wait?" Caroline groaned snuggling back under the covers. Klaus subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"No, now wake up Klaus and come here." Elena said before hanging up.

Caroline grumbled and put down her phone before closing her eyes again for a moment.

"Who was that?" Klaus mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Elena says it's urgent and needs us at her house." Caroline said opening her eyes again.

"Huh." Klaus said rolling over.

"Come on, we should get up." Caroline said making no move to follow what her lips just said.

"Of course." Klaus said not bothering moving either.

Slowly the two of them got up and got dressed. Caroline went to her mother's room to ask her to take Will to camp and then she and Klaus were headed towards the Salvatore's each too exhausted to wonder what the big emergency was. When they arrived they weren't surprised to see the rest of Klaus's siblings there with their significant others.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked sitting beside's Rebekah who was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She was looking livid with her arms crossed across her chest.

"They're cancelling the wedding." Rebekah snarled glaring at her oldest brother in the room and Katherine who for the first time since they arrived Caroline noticed tear stains on her cheeks.

"Why?" Caroline demanded thinking of the money they were about to lose, not to mention the business. But also she felt bad seeing Katherine's depressed face and Elijah's saddened eyes.

"Good choice." Klaus mumbled making Caroline glare at him. He shrugged helplessly and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She sent him another glare and he smirked back at her not bothering to move his arm.

"We got some bad news this morning." Kol said looking over at his siblings and then resting his eyes on Bonnie who was sitting quietly beside him.

Caroline shot Bonnie a small smile and she returned it hesitantly.

"Mother called this morning and it seems after we left…Mikael…sort of had a heart attack." Kol said quietly making the room fall into a hush. Caroline looked at Klaus and wrapped her hand in his wanting to comfort the man she loved, but also knowing that he would not be dealing with the news in the right way. Klaus had a tendency to bottle things up inside, especially with Mikael and she knew now would be no different.

"What happened?" Klaus asked leaning forward to hear what his brother had to say.

"We aren't sure exactly, he's in the hospital now, mother's with him and he refuses to see any of us." Henrick said quietly looking over at Kol.

"Finn's coming in as soon as he and Sage can get a flight." Kol added.

Caroline looked at Rebekah who was sitting in shock beside her.

"So what's going to happen?" Klaus asked looking over at Elijah and then Rebekah who was being comforted by Stefan.

"We aren't sure the doctor's don't know anything, but we thought it would be best to hold off on the wedding considering the circumstances." Elijah said quietly.

"Well the wedding isn't for a month so we can still try to do it." Elena said looking over at Katherine who was silently glaring at the wall.

"We feel that it would be in bad form." Elijah said strategically not looking at Katherine.

Caroline figured that Katherine didn't exactly agree with Elijah's decision.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Klaus demanded.

"Well I'm sorry to do this, Rebekah and Caroline but it seems we won't be needing you're services right now, once everything is settled—" Elijah began to say but was interrupted by Katherine finally speaking.

"This is bullshit." Katherine snarled standing up. "Mikael is one of the worst people we've ever met! I don't know how any of you can—"  
"Katherine! That's their father!" Elena said astonished at her twin's outburst.

"I don't care! He's caused none of you anything but pain! He's mean and manipulative and he practically disowned all of you last night! How are we going to put our lives on hold for a man who meant nothing to any of you! You all hate him!" Katherine yelled looking at the roomful of Mikaelson's. Caroline looked over at Klaus and then Rebekah worried about how Katherine's outburst was going to be taken.

"He's our father, Katherine." Rebekah said staring at the brunette angrily.

"How are we supposed to ignore that? He gave us life and he's our flesh and blood and you don't know what you're talking about when it comes to him. I'm glad you're cancelling this wedding! I've had it with you and my brother deserves better!" Rebekah shouted glaring at Katherine.

"Are you serious?" Katherine cried staring at the blonde.

"Enough!" Elijah yelled finally bursting. "We are putting the wedding on hold. We will be there for our father until his dying breath and then we will mourn him as if we were a normal happy family. Now I am going to call mother and see what the status is. You all need to start thinking about the future and what this could mean for our family." Elijah said leaving the room to call Esther.

The room was in a cold silence no one wanted to break the tense atmosphere.

"What do we do now?" Caroline whispered to Klaus who had been staring at the wall lost in thought.

"I supposed we wait and see how bad off Mikael is and then we tell Will…" Klaus said quietly.

"And what about California?" she asked looking into his eyes. He smirked at her thinking of their conversation last night.

"One step at a time, sweetheart." He replied kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Elena asked fidgeting beside Damon who was looking bored.

"I'll help." Bonnie and Caroline said in unison as they both got off their respective seats and went into the kitchen to help.

"How's Klaus doing?" Bonnie asked looking over at Caroline as they got out cups for tea and coffee.

"Alright. We're working out everything." Caroline said vaguely.

"What about Kol?" Caroline asked smiling when she saw Bonnie blush and smile.

"What's going on with you and Kol?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well after your sister spilled the beans…we've been talking and…I think…I think we're going to be ok. I mean he took it pretty hard and he came to my house to find me after Katherine told everyone, but after I explained what was going on and I told him he could come with me to my doctor's appointments we seem to be…good. Better than we've been in awhile at least." Bonnie said smiling to herself.

"And what do you're doctor's say?" Caroline asked.

"They say that as long as I get treatment everything should go smoothly. It sucks cause I'll lose my hair and be sick and everything, but…I'll be ok." Bonnie said smiling softly.

"That's great Bon!" Elena said as Caroline nodded

The three girls hugged each other tightly and then went back into the living room trays of cups, tea options, and coffee with them. Caroline went to go sit back over near Klaus and Rebekah as Elijah came back into the room.

"He's going to be ok. It was a major heart attack, but they've managed to stabilize him and he should be fine." Elijah said heavily.

"So does that mean the wedding is on?" Rebekah asked looking at Elijah and then Katherine who was sitting in a corner sulking.

"It means that I think we're going to postpone it until the end of the summer." Elijah said quietly making Katherine glare at him.

"We can't have it at the end of the summer! Caroline will be huge by then." Katherine snapped.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably next to Klaus and he put his arm around her protectively.

"Lay off, Katherine." Rebekah snarled.

"It's true! She already barely fit into her bridesmaid dress! You know what, I don't even want to postpone the wedding. I'm done. I'm done with all of this." Katherine said angrily getting up and stomping out of the house. Elijah sighed heavily and watched her go.

"I'll be back." He said following her out the door.

"It's too early for this." Damon said rolling his eyes. "I'm going back to bed now that Mikael's not dead and Katherine's back to being a bitch."

"Damon!" Elena chastised.

He shrugged and left the room to go towards the stairs. Elena shook her head and then looked at the others not knowing what to say.

"I think we should go." Caroline said looking at Klaus who nodded eagerly.

"I'll call you later to cancel everything and then we can focus on doing the doctor's convention and maybe we should take a break after that." Caroline said softly to Rebekah who nodded numbly her body snuggled into Stefan's.

"Bye." Caroline and Klaus said leaving the boarding house and going back home.

"It's not even eight yet and I already want this day to be over." Caroline groaned as they drove back.

"I know, I know." Klaus said smirking at her.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Caroline asked looking at him with wide eyes.

He shrugged, "there's nothing to not be calm about. I feel bad for Elijah, but they'll work it out and eventually get married. As for Mikael I'm basically disowned by him as is so whether or not he dies isn't an issue to me. To me he's already dead. He was never a good father, you know that, so why should I mourn or care about a man who never saw me as anything other than a bastard?" he said anger in his tone. She took his hand and smiled at him encouraging his sudden onset of emotional sharing.

"What is important to me is us and Will and this child. I was thinking of booking our plane tickets for next week to California and we can visit for a week and then you'll be back in plenty of time to do the doctor's convention with Rebekah." Klaus said smirking at her.

Caroline nodded reluctantly knowing his plans were usually the best. "Alright, let's clear it with Will and then we'll go." She said smiling at him.

He nodded and they drove the rest of the way home in compatible silence. When they got back to the house they weren't surprised to see Liz and Will awake and eating breakfast.

"What was the emergency?" Liz asked as they walked in through the door.

Klaus and Caroline looked over at Will who was eating his fruit loops quietly at the table.

"Mikael's in the hospital." Caroline said eventually.

"The hospital why?" Liz asked worriedly.

"He had a heart attack." Klaus said looking at his son who was now gazing up at him.

"What does that mean?" Will asked curiously his eyes wide.

Caroline pulled out the chair beside him and paused wondering what to say. "It means that his heart isn't working how it should and when that happens it makes us sick. Mikael's sick right now." Caroline said tentatively.

Will nodded trying to understand. "Is he going to die?" Will asked bluntly.

Caroline looked up at Klaus who shook his head, "no, he's not. He's just going to be very sick for awhile. So sick, that Elijah and Katherine aren't getting married until he's better." Klaus said looking over at Liz who gasped.

"They aren't getting married anymore? But he has to be better in a month." Liz said looking at the couple.

Caroline shrugged, "I didn't really understand that part either." She said turning to Klaus wondering if he had more answers.

"Maybe Elijah changed his mind about marrying her." Klaus said sitting across from Caroline and pouring himself some cereal.

Caroline glared at him, "not funny. I don't know what Rebekah and I are going to do…we already put down deposits on everything and…this is all such a mess." Caroline said dragging her hands through her hair. As if she didn't feel bad enough her stomach was gurgling with her daily bout of morning sickness.

"Relax, love, remember we're going on vacation next week." Klaus said smirking at her.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked suspiciously.

Caroline looked at her mother and then Will who was looking at her with eager eyes. "Klaus, Will, and I will be going to see Klaus's home in LA. We'll be gone for a week and then we'll be home just in time for me to do last minute things for the doctor's convention and then after that I will be taking a vacation." Caroline recited making Klaus smirk at her.

"Really…" Liz asked her eyebrows raised.

Caroline nodded, "really."

Liz sighed heavily, "alright. I guess I can't stop you since you're an adult." She said standing up and putting the dishes away. "I'm going to work. I'll see you later." She said kissing Will and then Caroline on the cheek. They heard the door close behind her and then the couple turned to Will who had not said anything.

"What do you think about that?" Caroline asked smiling at Will.

Will shrugged, "what's there to do in California that we can't do here?" he asked looking at them.

"Well LA has tons of stuff! Like shopping, and the beach, and there's all the famous people! And they have movie sets and all this fun stuff you'll love. Plus it's close to DisneyLand." Caroline said mischievously. They watched as Will's eyes became huge and he began to bounce in his seat.

"And you'll get to see where I live." Klaus added smirking at him. Will smiled hugely. "ok! I'll go! But only if we do fun stuff and mommy doesn't shop forever." He said dramatically.

"Good, now go get ready for camp." Caroline instructed.

Klaus laughed as Caroline huffed annoyed. They watched as he dashed off towards his room to get ready for camp and Caroline placed a hand over her stomach feeling it roll.

"This one better be a girl." She mumbled before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Klaus smiled watching her go and he went to go get a glass of water for her and wait for Will to be ready for camp. He began to look up flights on his phone already excited to get out of Mystic Falls and back to California. He didn't want to dwell on Mikael and the problems at home he wanted to enjoy a week of vacation with his girlfriend and their son it's what they really needed right now with all of the constant drama that seemed to be continuously thrown at them. If it wasn't one thing it was another, if it wasn't pregnancies, it was cancer, or heart attacks, or a million of things.

Next week it seemed couldn't come soon enough.

(A/n: i know i know its a bittersweet chapter, but yay california! Let me know what u think! I love to hear it so please review!)


	21. Chapter 21: The Opportunity

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers! As always I appreaciate the feedback and the awesome reviews! This chapter is pretty sugary sweet, almost nauseatingly so. As for killing of Mikael, of course I couldn't do that, altho i know most of you wanted to. This story oringally was supposed to be lighthearted and fun, and it is still for the most part, but I felt like death would ruin it. Plus I couldn't do what i wanted since the story would just take over with Mikael dying and no one wants to read a story all about Mikae. I have some bad news though, this story will be done soon, as I'm sure most of you will be able to tell by the end of this chapter. There's a few more things that have to happen, but then the story shall be over. Sad face. No worries though I already have another story in the works, not to mention two unfinished klaroline stories I need to finish. Thank you again to everyone reading and let me know what you think! I love to hear you're feed back!

**Thank you to: _PsychVamp, Entirely Torn, BlueBoxAngel, walkinginthegardengnome, EmmaRedVelvet, If we Burn you Burn with us123, meredith77, vampyr prinsessa, SwanQueen4055, glevez25, Grace5231973, Jamie, BiancaR, SpringOfMay, jessnicole, arielmermaid, , ilyreid, mfs104 and ellaryne!_**

**Thanks again and let me know what you think! please review**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 The Opportunity**

Klaus waved down a taxi as Caroline carried Will in her arms out of the airport. Klaus had thankfully taken her suitcase and was keeping an eye on both of theirs as he got a taxi for his family.

Will had fallen asleep on the plane ride and wasn't waking up, so Caroline just carried him although he had gotten a lot heavier than he used to be. It was only 9 pm in California, but in Virginia it was 12, so she could understand how her little man was dead asleep. Once Klaus got the taxi he directed the driver to his house in Beverly Hills. When they pulled up to the house Caroline's mouth dropped and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You live here?" she gasped stepping out of the cab with Will fast asleep still in her arms.

Klaus smirked at her as he got the suitcases out of the trunk, "I do, now let me show you around." He said pressing a button to open the gate to the house. Actually it was more of a mansion than a house.

"Nik! This place is huge!" she gushed shifting their son as they walked up the long drive way.

"It's alright." He said nonchalantly as they came to the garage and he typed in a password to get in. If her jaw could drop some more it would have when she came across the three nicely polished cars.

"Wow." She breathed in awe.

Klaus laughed in response and they maneuvered their way around the cars and into the house. He showed her the kitchen and the living room and then they went to go drop Will off in one of the numerous guest bedrooms he had.

"I figured we could wait until Will woke up and he can decide which room he wants." Klaus said as they dropped the suitcases off in the master bedroom. Caroline wasn't paying much attention though since she was gapping at the size of the bathroom and shower.

"Do you want the rest of the tour or do you just want to gap over the size of the bathroom?" Klaus asked chuckling.

"Tour." She said softly coming to stand beside him. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and she took his hand and they continued to explore his oversized home. He showed her his study, three separate guest rooms besides for the one Will had, a library, a movie theater, the outdoor waterfall pool and a Jacuzzi, along with numerous bathrooms, a studio, and the basement. Everything was luxurious and amazing and Caroline couldn't stop being awed by everything.

"This place is amazing, Nik." She said as they climbed the stairs to go the master bedroom.

"I know." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I can see now how you couldn't leave this place." She mumbled.

He sighed, "this is just a trial run, see how you like it and think about moving here. We already have a house, numerous bedrooms, we could turn a room into a study for you to work out of. I think it would be really good for us to move here. Not to mention the school district I live in is one of the best and if you don't like it we can send him to private school." Klaus said as they came into the master bedroom.

Caroline sighed and sat on the bed thinking about what he was saying. "What about my mom? And you're family? And our friends?" she asked thinking about all the people they'd be leaving.

"We can still go visit, sweetheart. I just think it would be better this way, I could be a partner you could get a bunch of clients here, Will could start going to school here and we'd have a room for the baby. I think it could be really good." He said persuasively.

She nodded slowly the idea sinking in with her, "I'll think about it." She said smiling and him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her enjoying the feeling of her lips.

"We should go to bed." She said quietly once they pulled apart.

He nodded beginning to strip off his clothing and throwing them in the dirty hamper.

"But first I want to try out the shower." She said a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Klaus sent her a wolfish smile and watched as she slowly stripped off her clothing and sauntered towards the bathroom and into the huge shower. Klaus followed her with hungry eyes and turned on the showerhead knowing she wouldn't be able to turn them on herself.

She kissed him hard on the mouth before stepping under the hot pressure of the shower and he followed her enjoying the view of her body. He could barely see the beginnings of a pregnancy bump on her and the knowledge that there was a baby in her that was theirs made his heart swell with a feeling he now knew to be love.

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered before kissing her passionately on the mouth again. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and let out a low guttural moan when he felt her own tongue in his mouth. He pushed his hands into her hair and slowly let them caress her body as she let out her own groan. He let his hands drop to right below her ass and he cupped her firm butt with his calloused fingers squeezing the plush skin that was there. She reached down between them and began to slowly massage his already hard length and she giggled when he let out another groan.

"We should take a shower before we do this." She suggested reaching for a bar of soap and rubbing it all over his masculine body. He smirked watching as she washed him and then pushed him under the water to rinse him. He took the bar of soap from her and retuned the favor, but much faster than she did since he wanted to get to the main event.

She was barely rinsed before he pushed her up against the cool tile wall and picked her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He guided himself into her entrance without any further ado. She tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of him entering her and pulling out as the water splashed onto her face. She rolled her hips wanting to create more friction and her fingers were pressing into his skin creating marks on his shoulder and back. His head was buried in her breasts and she could feel him suckling and nipping at the flesh there.

He pulled himself out and then buried himself as deep inside her as he could and let himself explode as he felt the clenching of her walls around him. She let out a low moan and held him there so she could feel the full effects of her orgasm wash over her. Slowly when they were both done she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood on shaky legs to finish their shower. Once they were done they crawled into bed and wrapped themselves around the other and then drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy!" Will shouted from down the hall.

Caroline jilted awake and took a minute to understand where she was. When she looked down to see Klaus laying on her boobs his hand cupping one boob while his head was on the other she laughed quietly to herself until she heard Will call for her again. She got out of bed and hurriedly put Klaus's shirt on and some yoga pants before going down the hall to Will's room.

"What's wrong?" she asked coming to stand in the doorway.

His eyes were wide and scared and he immediately jumped out of bed to hug her. "I didn't know where you were." He said afraid.

She laughed lightly and took him out into the hallway. She pointed to the door that was ajar, "that's mommy and daddy's room." She said smiling down at him. He nodded and pulled her back into the guest room. "Will this be my room?" he asked tilting his head at her.

She shrugged, "do you want it to be? Or do you want to see the rest of the house." She said smiling at him.

His eyes became saucers and he demanded to see the rest of the house. She agreed and mother and son held hands as they walked through the house and she showed him everything Klaus had shown her the night before. After the tour was done and Klaus still wasn't awake Caroline tried to find something for her to cook them for breakfast, but the only things Klaus seemed to have in the house was beer and liquor. She made a grocery list for the week and then went to go wake up Klaus since it was close to eleven by this point.

"Wake up, Nik." She said shaking him.

He groaned and rolled over annoyed at being woken up at such an early hour. "I don't know where you're care keys are and I need groceries for breakfast." Caroline whined shaking him harder.

He opened his eyes slowly and glared at her, "it's too early." He complained.

She laughed, "it's almost eleven now get up we're starving." She said shaking him again for good measure.

He rubbed his eyes sitting up and then going to get dressed. He took her list of groceries and then the car keys to go shopping. Caroline played with Will for awhile and they made a list of things they wanted to do in LA. Eventually Klaus came back with the groceries and breakfast he had picked up on the way home. The small family enjoyed their breakfast and planned what they wanted to do while in LA. Will went to go get dressed as Caroline cleaned and Klaus put the groceries away.

"This is the first morning I haven't been sick." Caroline noted happily.

"Well the doctor said it should be dropping off as you get closer to the second trimester." Klaus said knowledgably sending her a smug look. They had gone to the doctor's before their trip and Klaus had asked a million and one questions so he now deemed himself an expert on pregnancy and babies, except Caroline still made him read her old books on it.

She rolled her eyes, "we should tell Will soon." She said quietly.

Klaus agreed putting the last of the groceries away.

Will came down buzzing with excitement since the first thing they were going to go do today was got to the Getty Center in Brentwood to look at art. Klaus had even hinted that he had some art pieces in there as well. So they set off for the museum in one of Klaus's nice cars. They spent most of the day there and then went out for dinner later that night at one of Klaus's favorite restaurants that he wanted to show them.

The next day Caroline spent her day shopping on Rodeo Drive and in Santa Monica while the boys went to a baseball game and then a puppet show at night. The rest of the week passed by in a blur of various LA activities and a long day at Universal studios. It was the last night that they were there when over a nice dinner made by Caroline an announcement was made.

"Will, sweetie, mommy and daddy want to tell you something." Caroline said looking at Will over the top of her glass of water.

"What?" Will asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Don't talk with you're mouth open." Klaus chastised.

Will swallowed loudly and then looked at his parents curiously.

"What?" He asked again.

"Well, you know how you've always wanted a younger siblings?" Caroline started tentatively.

Will nodded eagerly.

"Well your mother has a baby growing in her tummy." Klaus said gesturing to her stomach.

"Really?" Will asked surprised.

"Yes, how do you feel about that?" Caroline asked squinting at him. She had been reading a lot of books on how to break life changing news to small children.

Will shrugged, "do I have to share a room?" he asked curiously.

Caroline and Klaus shared a look not exactly wanting to break two life changing news announcements in one day.

"Well, you're father and I were considering moving into this house, permanently." Caroline said quietly.

Will cocked his head to the side curiously, "like how?"

"Well grandma's house isn't big enough for us and since daddy got a really good opportunity here we were thinking of moving here instead of living in Mystic falls. So that would mean you get a whole new bedroom, you can choose whichever one you want and we can live with daddy and you get to go to a whole new school." Caroline said smiling at their son.

"Plus there's a pool." Klaus said trying to add to the appeal.

"But what about grandma? Will she come with us? Or Auntie Bekah or everyone else? And what about my friends?" Will rambled staring at his parents.

"You'll see them again. We'll always have a home in Mystic Falls, but right now daddy has a really good offer at work and we want to move here. Just think we can do everything we did this week all the time, and we still haven't gotten a chance to go to Disneyland yet so we have to do that." Caroline said desperately.

It had only taken a few days for Caroline to realize that they needed to move to California. She felt more alive there and she realized how much more business she could do here. She loved everything so far about LA and she really wanted to stay, but if Will refused than she had no other choice than to move back to Mystic Falls.

"We'll visit, you promise?" Will asked looking at them with his blue eyes.

"We promise." Klaus said nodding eagerly.

"Well alright then I guess." Will said shrugging dramatically.

"And you're new brother or sister?" Caroline added hoping he'd be receptive to that announcement as well.

"As long as I get to chose my room I don't care." Will said continuing to eat his meal.

Caroline and Klaus turned to each other with a smile.

"I guess we're moving." Caroline said excitedly.

"I guess we are." Klaus said leaning over to kiss her happily. Will made a 'ew' sound and then a grossed out facial expression, although inside he was excited that they'd be moving to a house with a pool.

"Now all we have to do is tell everyone." Caroline said heavily.

Klaus nodded taking her hand in his, "we'll do it together though." He added kissing her knuckles.

Will groaned again and then left the table to go watch TV mumbling about how gross adults were.

(A/n: let me know what u think! And if you have any requests before the end of the story let me know! I'll try and work them in!)


	22. Chapter 22: The Family

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! this is officially my biggest story and I have you guys to thank for that so thank u again! u guys are amazing! and I apprecaite all of the feedback! So I asked last chapter if anyone had any request for anything they'd like to see in the last few chapters and someone said a flashforward thing into their lives, I was going to do that, no worries, so anyone else have any requests? If not I'll just do it like how I was planning. Let me know! Alright so there's one more chapter and then an epilouge so thank you everyone again for making this the biggest story I've written! U guys are awesome and let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review!

**Thank you to: _Guest, batgirl2992, meredith77, BiancaR, Grace5231973, vampyr prinsessa, BlueBoxAngel, c0lorless r0ses, SwanQueen4055, EmmaRedVelvet, Jamie, SpringOfMay,Aaaammmber, jessnicole, javierfleming28, walkinginthegardengnome, Ela marelica, & ilyreid!_**

**Thanks again! And let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: The Family**

Caroline and Klaus collapsed into the small bed at her mother's house in exhaustion. They had gotten in late from the airport that night and after putting Will to bed they went to go dump their luggage and go to bed.

"I already miss that huge California king." Caroline whined rolling around in the full bed she had, since she was six.

"It'll be there when we get back." Klaus said smirking at her.

"Let's just go to bed. By the way I talked to your mother and she wants us over for dinner tomorrow." Caroline said rolling onto Klaus chest so she could go to sleep.

"Caroline…" Klaus groaned not wanting in the slightest to go to another family dinner.

"What? She's you're mother! You can't say no to her she gets scary when you do." Caroline said shrugging and looking up at him.

"I really don't want to go over there." Klaus said sighing heavily.

"Well we'll tell them we're moving, it'll be fine. I mean you're dad's going to be there, but we can just ignore him. Maybe you could use his heart attack as a means to get closer with him. Maybe this is you're second chance." Caroline said hopefully.

Klaus looked down at her with an incredulous look. "Bloody hell! No! I don't care if the man dies or not. He's a fucking prick and I hate him." Klaus said bitterly.

"All he's done my entire life is cause me pain." He added angrily.

"I know, but wouldn't it—" Caroline began to say.

"No." Klaus said simply. "Go to sleep Caroline we'll go to the terrible dinner with my family and then tell them. We'll stay till after you're doctor's convention and then we'll move. I already informed my bosses and they are holding my position till after the wedding was supposed to be so we have about a month to move." Klaus mused thinking of all the things Caroline would have to do.

Caroline nodded already mentally making lists.

"Go to bed." He repeated kissing her on the forehead and then turning off the light in the bedroom. They cuddled into each other and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Caroline took Will to camp and then waited for her mother to wake up. Klaus was also still asleep so she began to make an elaborate breakfast. Her mother was the next person to wake up so Caroline and her ate breakfast together. It wasn't until they were almost done did Caroline break the news to her.

"We're moving." Caroline said softly staring at her mother who was near the sink cleaning the dishes.

Liz glanced over at her and sighed, "I figured, you sounded happy when you were there." Liz said heavily.

"I'm sorry mom, I just think it's time to move on. I would really like if you'd come visit though." Caroline said her voice filled with melancholy. She felt tears in her eyes and cursed her hormones.

"I would like that too." Liz said going to hug her daughter. The two stayed like that until Klaus tiredly walked into the kitchen. He smirked at the scene in front of him.

"I should go get ready for work." Liz said breaking apart from her daughter. She looked between Klaus and her daughter smiling slightly.

"Take care of her Klaus." Liz said looking at him.

Caroline blushed and rolled her eyes, "Mom…" she whined slightly.

Klaus chuckled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't worry, I will." He said quietly gazing at her.

Liz smiled and then left to go to her room and get ready to go. Klaus sat down at the table and Caroline served him the remains of the breakfast. The couple sat in silence each enjoying the other's company.

Klaus and Caroline spent the day talking about the move and how to break the news to everyone else. Caroline was most worried about Rebekah so she decided to invite the other blonde over to talk in the mid-afternoon. Caroline also sent Klaus away on some errands so she could get the house to herself and explain to Rebekah what was going to happen. They were business partners afterall.

"You're back." Rebekah said dryly coming into the house.

"Hello to you too." Caroline said copying Rebekah's tone.

"Do you know what you and my darling brother left me and Stefan with? Not to mention all the other's like Kol and Bonnie and Elijah?" Rebekah said irritated.

"Uh…we were gone for a week, not a century." Caroline said rolling her eyes at Rebekah's dramatics.

"It was torture! We had to go over to dinner every night with my parents! Mother is a mess and Father has been acting weird since the whole hospital debacle happen." Rebekah said huffing.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah, but after the way Mikael treated Klaus you can't really blame him for not wanting to help with the recovery process. I'm surprised honestly you guys are." Caroline said quietly.

"Watch it, Caroline you're beginning to sound like Katherine." Rebekah snapped.

"I'm making coffee, do you want some?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

Rebekah nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "For you're information Mikael cares about us, he just has weird ways of showing it." Rebekah said trying to convince Caroline of Mikeal's love for her and her siblings. Or maybe she was trying to convince herself.

Caroline nodded already knowing Rebekah's excuses. Rebekah always did have a heard time seeing through people. She was always hopeful and craved loved by others. Caroline knew that Klaus saw it differently though he saw it for what it was. Mikael was an ass and no one owed anything to him. Rebekah saw it for what she wanted it to be, her father was misunderstood.

Caroline humored her friend and chose not to say anything else and instead made decaf coffee for the two of them.

"So what was this super important thing you needed to talk about?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Oh…well first tell me if Elijah and Katherine are still getting married." Caroline said looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah shrugged. "Who knows, Elijah said he hasn't talked to her since before you guys left. He said that she wanted space and has kind of disappeared since then. Even Elena doesn't know where she is."

Caroline sighed, "I doubt that. Elena always knows where her sister is." She said thoughtfully.

Rebekah shrugged, "well she's not telling Elijah. So how was California?" Rebekah asked.

"We're…uh…moving and I wanted to tell you first." Caroline said quietly.

Rebekah gapped at her surprised, "but what about the business?" she asked after a moment of regrouping herself.

"Well we'll do the doctor's convention and then we were going to take a break anyway, I figured maybe we could do two branches or something. I mean there would be a lot more traveling of course, but I think you're the only person I could work with honestly. There could be an LA branch and an east coast branch and we can communicate through Skype and stuff like that." Caroline said smiling at her friend. "And maybe eventually if the LA branch get's bigger you can move to LA with us." Caroline hinted.

Rebekah sighed and looked at her friend, "I'll think about it." She said.

Caroline smiled and reached to hug her friend. "Good. Now tell me what else we've missed."

Rebekah giggled and they sat at the table gossiping until Klaus finally came home with Will.

That night was tense as they got ready for the dinner. Caroline had changed several times already and despite Klaus denying his nervousness Caroline knew he was. Even Will seemed to sense the trepidation in the atmosphere. The drive there was quiet and as they pulled up to the looming mansion with the various cars parked around it. Caroline knew this was a bad idea already.

The threesome walked into the house without knocking.

"Nik!" Kol said happily seeing his brother and family in the doorway.

"Kol, Bonnie." Klaus greeted and Caroline reached out to hug her friend.

"How are you?" Caroline asked smiling at her friend.

"Ok. Kol came with me to my first round of chemo." She said quietly.

"That's good." Caroline said trying to be encouraging for her friend.

Bonnie smiled and then it dropped. "It's been a nightmare without you. Mikael's awful." She added glancing towards the living room.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said feeling guilty all of a sudden about moving. But she promised herself she wouldn't go back on her word, especially because mere hours before she was excited about the change.

"Niklaus, Caroline, and my darling grandson." Esther said coming into the front room to greet her son. She smiled down at Will who smiled back.

"Come in." She instructed when no one made a move to leave the front room. Klaus shared a look behind everyone's backs and Klaus's fingers tightened around hers. They came to stand in the living room not surprised to see Mikael already drinking and Stefan standing uncomfortably behind Rebekah who was drinking her own cocktail.

"Drink?" Esther offered and then looked over at Caroline with disdain. "Except of course for Caroline. She's pregnant. Again." Esther said dryly.

Caroline cast a look at Klaus whose jaw had tightened with anger. She was slightly surprised by Esther's negative attitude towards her, she was used to this with Mikael, but not Esther.

"No thanks." Klaus said glaring at his mother who shrugged and poured herself some more to drink.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy." Will said happily touching her stomach. He was so small he didn't notice the tension in the room.

"We know." Kol said happily ruffling his hair.

"I hope it's a boy so I can play with a brother cause girls have cooties." Will said smiling at Kol.

"Darling Will you won't always say that…unless they have an STD." Kol said thoughtfully.

Klaus shot him an annoyed look over Will's head and Kol smirked back and sipped his drink.

"Dad? How did the baby get in mommy's tummy?" Will asked curiously as if the idea just occurred to him.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably and looked at Caroline who was trying not to laugh. The rest of the occupants in the room weren't paying attention to the conversation. Instead Henrick was texting, Finn and Sage were cooing over their baby. Stefan and Rebekah were whispering between themselves, Elijah was staring out the window a sad look upon his face and Esther was drinking by the bar. Only Kol, Bonnie, and Caroline seemed to be paying attention.

"Uh…well…" Klaus stuttered.

"Yes Nik, please tell us." Kol said smirking at his brother.

Caroline giggled and ruffled her son's hair. "Come on baby lets go eat." She said pulling him in the direction of the dining room and saving Klaus from the explanation.

"But mommy…" Will whined going to the elaborate dining room with his mother.

"Yes let's eat!" Klaus said loudly causing everyone to get up and go into the living room. The usual spots were taken and they sat down to have an uncomfortable dinner. The first few courses went by without a hitch until the main course of steak.

"Caroline and I have some news." Klaus said looking over at Caroline.

"Oh god, you're not having twins are you?" Mikael called from the end of the table.

Klaus shot him a look of anger and then continued with what he was saying. "We're moving." He said looking around the table.

"To California." Caroline added.

"Thank God." Mikael said lowly.

Everyone else starred at the pair.

"That's great!" Bonnie said smiling at her friend.

"We'll be back for holidays and such, but I think this is the best thing for us." Caroline said glancing at Klaus who nodded eagerly.

"Agreed." Mikael said loudly.

Everyone chose to ignore him.

"Well that's good news." Elijah said smiling a strained smile at Klaus who nodded back to him.

"And we can come visit you." Kol added smirking at the pair.

"This is true." Klaus said dryly.

"Great." Caroline said smiling everyone went back to eating both of the blondes surprised the news wasn't more shocking. She looked over at Rebekah who smirked at her a knowing look in her eyes. Caroline shook her head knowing perhaps her friend had something with spilling the beans about the move. No one could ever keep secrets in this town.

The rest of dinner was quiet and for once normal.

The next day Caroline and Klaus began to pack Will's and Caroline's belongings. And a few weeks later Caroline and Rebekah went to go do the doctor's convention, everything seemed to go off perfectly. It seemed life was falling into place, except for one thing, Elijah and Katherine.

What was going on with them?

(A/n: What did you think? Please review and let me know!)


	23. Chapter 23: The Wedding

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I feel very amazed that all of u liked this story so much! It's officially my most popular and I loved writing it! I loved the romantic/dramatic/comedy i got to create and i think the story turned out very well, and i have all of u to thank for it! This was my first human fic as well and ill most def write a new one, altho not anytime soon i miss the supernatural world so i will be going back to that. I still have two stories i need to finish, both klarolines of course and then i will be starting a new project soon. I'll tell u more about it in the author's note for the epilouge.

To address a few things, _ilovetvd_ broke my little heart by reminding me of the fact that katherine is (gasp) human and can now be used to make hybrids and now the wereslut can become immortal. Great. This makes me so sad. So i made the chapter along with the epilouge extra klaroliney because of this fact. On another note I tired to incorporate everything everyone wanted and i think i did a good job of it, there's one thing i need to add in which is Klaus and Caroline's first meeting so that will be the last flashback in the epilouge along with major fluffiness, so beware the next two chapters are uber fluffy and adorable. That being said, my next fic will be super dark Klaroline and ill tell u more about it in the next chapter if u wanna check it out.

**Thank you to:_ Elijahlover, Guest, Guest, ilovetvd, Ellavm18, mfs104, Guest, PenelopeSuriCUTE, Sarisol, Grace5231973, Keely, Jamie, HelloCutePanda, Guest, Guest, Jen, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, WritingLover87, SpringOfMay, BethMikaelson, SwanQueen4055, PsychVamp, BiancaR, Rhia-reed, EmmaRedVelvet, Klaroline4ever2, vampyr prinsessa, BlueBoxAngel, Jessnicole, meredith77, jen7, Ela marelica, & Aaaammmber!_**

**You guys have been great and I thank you so much! I hope you like the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: The Wedding**

_Klaus honked the horn loudly as he sat behind the other car. His agitation was getting the best of him since the car in front of them was not moving and the light was green. The traffic it seemed couldn't move any slower. He glanced over at Caroline who was trying to remain calm despite the situation._

_"It'll move soon." She said in a would-be peaceful voice if not for the edge of nervousness. Whether she was trying to reassure herself or him he was unsure of since they were both trying to hide their distress from the other._

_He looked down at her swollen belly and he felt the need to get to the hospital as soon as possible wanting to make sure this already very scary situation would go as smooth as possible._

_If only he could run really fast, or fly… he mused thinking about what he could do with super speed or at the very least a power to compel people to drive better. He smirked thinking how useful that would be. Finally the car moved forward and he zoomed off down the street to the hospital._

_"Klaus not so fast." She chastised holding the side of the door as they made a sharp turn._

_He glanced over at her and then ran a yellow light. "How can you tell me to slow down when you're in labor?" He said incredulously while running another yellow light. He took another sharp turn and then pulled into the hospital parking lot. He parked the car and looked over at Caroline who was gripping the door handle very hard. Her face was scrunched up in pain and Klaus's eyes widened the realization of what was about to happen dawning on him._

_"Love?" he asked as she let out a whimper._

_"Inside. Hospital. Now." She winced sliding out of the car when she was ready. He followed and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into the hospital. He put her in a wheelchair and filled out some paperwork as quickly as possible. Finally she was wheeled away into a room and hooked up to various machines. Their doctor came in along with some nurses to see how far along she was._

_"This is your second child, yes?" the doctor asked checking to make sure everything was in order._

_Caroline winced as another contraction hit her and she grabbed for Klaus's hand who was sitting pale faced and anxious beside her._

_"Yes, our second." He said thinking briefly of Will who was at home with Liz who was visiting for a few weeks._

_"Great, then she should slide right on out." The doctor said smiling as Caroline squeezed his fingers tightly._

_He looked over at her pained face and felt the need to erase all the hurt she was going through. Then something dawned on him._

_"She?" Klaus asked quietly._

_The doctor shuffled the paperwork awkwardly. "Was it supposed to be a surprise?" he asked looking back and forth between the two expectant parents._

_"Yes." Caroline growled angry that her doctor had just ruined the surprise for them._

_The doctor shuffled his papers some more and then muttered an excuse before leaving the room._

_"What the fuck?" Caroline screamed as another contraction hit her._

_Klaus stared at her in alarm as she gripped his fingers and he swore he could hear them cracking._

_"Caroline, love not so hard." He said trying to move his fingers. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she glared at him angrily before throwing some of the ice chips the nurse had given her at him._

_"It's your fault I'm like this! If you didn't have fucking super sperm I wouldn't be pushing a bowling ball out of my vagina right now! God! Men! I hate you! We're never having sex again!" she cried angrily._

_He stared at her in astonishment and then looked towards the doorway wondering if he could make a quick exit._

_"And don't leave me." She added seeing his eyes darting to the hall._

_He looked back at her seeing her eyes glaze over with tears, "I could never leave you sweetheart." He said soothingly._

_He watched the tears roll down her face and he tried to wipe them away._

_"I'm in so much pain." She cried._

_"Let's see if we can get one of those epidural things." He said kissing her on the forehead before walking towards the door._

_"Klaus?" she asked her voice small and vulnerable._

_He looked back at her cautiously, "what's wrong?" he asked about to go back towards her._

_"Just…please hurry back." She said her blue eyes wide and filled with fear._

_He nodded and went to go find a nurse._

_After hours of sitting in the hospital waiting for the actual labor process to start, Caroline was finally ready to push and Klaus was beside her holding her hand the whole time. At 2 am Lily Rebecca Mikaelson was born weighing 7 pounds and 8 ounces, perfectly healthy on a February day in Los Angeles California._

* * *

**1 year later**

The opening cords of here comes the bride began to play and Klaus knew he should be paying attention to Katherine walking down the aisle. But he couldn't seem to rip his eyes away from Caroline who was standing beside Elena looking gorgeous in her red silk bridesmaid dress. When she caught him staring at her she tossed him a shy smile and then nodded to Katherine, but he smirked at her and continued to stare at the mother of his children.

It had been a long rough first year as an official parent. Everything he had never imagined himself doing he did, although Caroline did a majority of the work since she was still situating herself into the wedding planning business in LA and therefore had more time then he did, but he liked to help her out when he got home from work.

Their relationship couldn't be any better either, they still had great sex, they both loved the house they lived in, although Caroline had decorated how she wanted, and they both loved each other to an unimaginable degree. Both of their children were amazing and little balls of energy, but he wouldn't give it up for anything else. He loved his life in LA with Caroline and he couldn't imagine anything better. His only regret was that it had taken him so long to be with her, but he tried not to dwell on that fact since they were together now.

Klaus snapped back to reality when Elijah began to say his vows followed by Katherine who was positively glowing from happiness. In all of his years of knowing Katherine he'd never seen her so happy. He remembered how distraught she was a year earlier when Elijah told them they were putting the wedding off until Mikael got better. He knew after that Katherine and Elijah had gone through a rough patch, but inevitably after a lot of talking and some therapy Elijah had suggested they made in through and to the alter. Finally.

"And I, Katherine Pierce Gilbert take you Elijah Henry Mikaelson to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for all of eternity. To be my rock, my savior, my everything throughout history and to be the one I come home to every night and in the future the father of our children and my salvation to make me a better whole person. I love you, always and forever." Katherine said crying for the first time since Klaus had ever met her. He figured she was so heartless she couldn't cry.

The new husband and wife kissed sanctifying their unity and then they left the church as the organ player played the wedding march. Klaus walked down the aisle with Elena followed by Caroline with Henrick, who was followed by Bonnie and Kol, and Rebekah and Stefan leading up the rear. When the wedding party stood outside the church and everyone came to thank them Klaus slide up to Caroline who was grinning hugely.

"You look ravishing in that dress." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Caroline giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "And you look quite handsome in your tux."

Klaus smirked at her and took her hand in his as the guests made their way out of the church so they could blow bubbles on the bride and groom, a necessity Katherine demanded since she wanted to be environmentally friendly and not kill any birds on her wedding day. Once the bride and groom had left the church and the bubbles were blown Liz came up to them holding baby Lily with Will by her side.

"That was so long." Will whined hugging his mother.

"Didn't you like being the ring bearer?" Caroline asked caressing his soft blonde hair.

He shrugged while playing with her dress.

"Come on, mate let's go get something to eat before we head off to the big party tonight." Klaus said taking Will's hand and leading him towards the Grill. Caroline took Lily from Liz.

"She's getting so big." Liz said smiling at the blonde haired blue eyed little girl.

"I know, I still can't believe she's a year old." Caroline said looking at her daughter.

"She looks like you when you were that age." Liz said her voice laced with melancholy.

Caroline smiled at her mother and then reached over for a hug. "I'll see you at home?" she asked.

Liz shook her head, "I have to work a bit, but I'll be at the party tonight." She said and then kissed Caroline quickly on the forehead and went over to her Sheriff's car.

Caroline sighed watching her mother and then walked over to the Mystic Grill where Klaus and Will were with the rest of the wedding party, sans for the bride and groom who were most likely getting it on in the back of the limo.

She walked into the grill and towards the multiple tables that were put together for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, plus Damon and the two twins.

"Your mom's not joining us?" Elena asked surprised.

Caroline shook her head, "she has to work."

"I want to hold my niece!" Rebekah gushed snatching Lily away from Caroline and cooing to the one year old.

"Stefan I want one of these soon." Rebekah whined looking at her fiancé.

Stefan shifted uncomfortably and took a long sip of his whiskey as his brother and Klaus laughed at him.

"How did you like the wedding, Will?" Elena asked looking over at the seven year old drawing on scratch pieces of paper.

Will sighed dramatically, "it was long, but Auntie Kat looked pretty and so did Uncle Elijah! Plus I'm excited to eat cake tonight." Will said thinking about the cake he had helped his mother pick up earlier.

"I'm so glad we got to do one last event together." Caroline said looking at her best friend holding her daughter.

Rebekah smiled at her, "well...Stefan and I actually have a surprise for you and Klaus." Rebekah said looking over at Stefan who smiled at her in return as she bounced the baby.

"We're moving to LA as well." Stefan said earning a glare from Rebekah.

"I wanted to tell them." Rebekah complained.

"Seriously?" Caroline cried getting excited.

"Well Stefan got a job out there and I figured we already know you two and then we can restart our business." Rebekah gushed.

Caroline grinned hugely and clapped her hands together as Klaus rolled his eyes smirking all the while.

"That's fantastic!" Caroline added looking at Klaus who nodded slowly.

"Yes, great." He said dryly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "stop trying to act like you aren't excited too." She said smacking his arm.

Will smirked at his father earning him an affectionate hair ruffle. Then father and son drew together while everyone else talked until their waiter came around to get their meal orders.

The reception started at 6 o'clock that night so Caroline of course made her family arrive there promptly at 6 on the dot. They took their seats at the family table, this time it was only Will, Klaus, and Caroline since they had gotten a babysitter for Lily that night.

"Now are you sure that sitter was capable of taking care of a newborn?" Klaus asked Caroline for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yes, Nik! Elena recommended her." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"And what does Elena know, really." Klaus mumbled earning a glare from Caroline.

"She's fine." Caroline said taking a sip of wine as Will wiggled uncomfortably in his suit beside her.

"She's seventeen. What seventeen year old can take care of a child?" Klaus demanded.

"Seriously, Klaus? I was seventeen." Caroline snapped.

Klaus scowled, "I obviously didn't mean you sweetheart, I think you're wonderful. That Alexis girl though…I don't think so. She's seemed inept really." He said.

"Go get a drink, Nik." Caroline said shaking her head at him as Rebekah and Stefan came to sit with them.

"You're early." Rebekah said kissing Will on the forehead and then hugging her brother and Caroline.

"We had to be or else Caroline would have a conniption." Klaus said dryly.

Caroline glared at him and then shooed him away to get them drinks.

"Here buddy Rebekah and I have a present for you since we missed you on your birthday this year." Stefan said handing Will a wrapped gift.

Will looked between the two and then at his mother a huge grin on his face.

"Open it." Rebekah encouraged.

Will tore the paper off as quickly as possible and then gasped when he saw a sketchbook, some charcoal and various other drawing utensils.

"Nik says your getting really good, so I thought we'd indulge you." Rebekah said happily seeing her nephews face light up.

"I am! Dad says we should enroll me in art classes so I can really show up the other kids." Will said smirking.

"Your becoming more and more like your father everyday." Caroline said rolling her eyes and hugging him tightly.

He smiled at his aunt and uncle and thanked them as Henrick and his girlfriend along with Elena and Damon came to sit down. More people began to filter into the large room and soon the bride and groom were walking in hand and hand and going to sit at their table. Everyone hugged and kissed and greeted each other with smiles.

"Look! Dad look what I got." Will gushed when his father came back to the table.

Klaus's eyes widened, "that's amazing, Will! Who gave you it?"

"Auntie Rebekah and Uncle Stefan" Will said smiling hugely.

"I might steal that from you." Klaus said smirking at Will.

"Over my dead body." Will said smirking back.

Klaus laughed as Elijah stood up to make a toast.

"Katherine and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight! This celebration was a long time coming. I want to thank everyone for coming from other places to be here with us tonight and I would like to thank…" Elijah droned on as Klaus made funny faces at Will to keep him entertained and Caroline looked at them disapprovingly.

Finally waiters came around with the first course and the table settled into a comfortable conversation about what everyone had been up to. Eventually dinner was finished and then there were some more speeches. Elena gave a teary maid of honor and sister speech that left Katherine and her in tears. Klaus gave a heartfelt speech about what it was like growing up with Elijah and how he always looked out for the family. Kol gave a funny speech about love and how it does funny things to us. Then finally Esther made a speech for both herself and Mikael who was drunk outside somewhere probably passed out in a rose bush.

After the speeches Katherine and Elijah had their first dance as husband and wife.

"Do you think that will ever be us?" Caroline whispered to Klaus looking at him with love in her eyes.

He smirked at her then kissed her over their son's head not giving her an answer. Soon enough other couples were getting onto the dance floor.

"Are you and mom going to dance?" Will asked loudly looking between his parents.

Caroline blushed and looked away as Klaus chuckled before taking her hand and whisking her away to the floor. As they reached the floor the song changed to another and more couples went onto the dance floor. The _With Arms Outstretched by Rilo Kelly_ began to play and Caroline smiled to herself as they swayed together to the music.

_It's sixteen miles to the promised land_  
_ And i promise you i'm doing the best i can_  
_ Don't fool yourself in thinking you're more than a man_

"Do you want to get married?" Klaus asked as they danced together.

Caroline laughed incredulously at him. "Seriously? Not when you ask like that do I want to." She said giggling at him.

He smirked at her, "what? You want me to do the whole get down on one knee and propose thing?"

Caroline nodded giving him her own smirk.

_'Cause you'll probably end up dead_  
_ I visit these mountains with frequency and i stand here with my arms up_  
_ Some days last longer than others_

"Isn't that too traditional for us though, love?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think so…" she said as he twirled her.

"So you want to get married then?" he asked again.

_But this day by the lake went too fast_  
_ And if you want me you better speak up_  
_ I won't wait_

She rolled her eyes and cocked her head to look at him. "Not when you ask like that. Listen, I like our life, it's perfect and us getting married would make it more amazing, but if you don't want to then I understand. I love you, but I know what you're like, so if you don't want to get married fine, we won't. But I'd really like it if we could, not right now but maybe in the future." She said seriously.

He smirked at her, "I suppose in the future that could be arranged."

She grinned widely at him as he dipped her. Her eyes sparkling with interest at what he was implying. "Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'd do anything for you." he said huskily looking into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, "why?" she retorted already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it anyways.

_So you'd better move fast_  
_ Don't fool yourself in thinking you're more than you are_  
_ With your arms outstretched to me_

He grinned down at her before giving her a swift kiss on the lips and twirling her again as the melody of the song slowly died off. "Because I love you." he said before kissing her again hard on the lips.

"As I love you." she added wrapping her arms around him as they began to dance to the next song their eyes trained on each other and not bothering to look around at anyone else.

They were so engrossed in each other they didn't see Kol spill red wine all over himself, or Bonnie and him going off to the coatroom to have quick wedding sex, or Henrick getting too drunk and passing out on the deck while his girlfriend ran off with a cousin of theirs. They didn't notice Mikael and Esther having a heated argument in the corner or Katherine and Elijah stuffing each other's faces with cake. And they most certainly didn't notice Liz dancing with a handsome older gentlemen nor their son dancing with the flower girl. They were so wrapped up in each other that they danced the night away each absorbed with one another.

Despite all of the hardships they'd faced in their relationship together they knew the love they had for the other couldn't compare to anything else and as long as they had each other and their children everything would be perfect.

(A/n: So The song that was played is Arms outstretched by Rilo Kelly, its in weeds if anyones familiar with it. I was going to do I can't wrap my mind around you from 3X14, but I changed my mind. Remember there's an epilouge that will be next and then it's done! So look out for the epi! Let me know what you think! And please review! I apprecaite them!)


	24. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Ahhh the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story! you guys are awesome! And i apprecaite all of the encouragement. Sadly the story is over and there probably won't be a sequel, i know a lot of you wanted it but i wouldn't even know what to do with it to make it interesting. It would just be overly sugary and sweet with no real plot, so I'm sorry to all of you who wanted the story to continue, i don't think it will. But i am writing a new story, it's dark klaroline though. So I hope you guys check it out! I will also be updating my other stories soon, and you should check those out as well. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed!

_The dark klaroline is called the Nobodies and its a what if story. Basically it's what if Katherine had died in 1492 making Klaus a hybrid, except since he killed katherine he can't make the hybrids so 500 yeas later he comes to Mystic Falls the same night Caroline is made a vampire by Stefan. This story will be dark and smutty and Caroline will not be friends with Elena in this. So if it sounds interesting check it out!_

**Thank you to: _ilovetvd, BiancaR, Debbie1689, cupcakesweetheart5, rhia-Reed, Grace5231973, Aaaammmber, PsychVamp, Chloerog93, Guest, Ellavm18, BlueBoxAngel, Jamie, ultimateitgirl, LadyKlaus, Guest, Guest, meredith77, HelloCutePanda, BethMikaelson, SwanQueen4055, javierflemming28, ellaryne, lele, EmmaRedVelvet, Sarisol, Divergentlover, Jessnicole, & Ethereal Prey! _**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**Epilogue**

_Caroline hurried to change out of her gym clothes on the first day, well technically second day of school. They had gotten to choose their activities for the semester and she had chosen soccer because she thought she was very good at the game. She hoped to make friends in her class since her friends didn't have the same gym period as her, although when she went onto the field she realized that everyone else seemed to know people in the class except her and a curly haired tall scrawny boy by the field goal. He was awkwardly fiddling with his glass and kicked at the ground absentmindedly._

_"Hi, I'm Caroline." Caroline said going over to the boy and offering him her hand. She gave him her best smile and stared into her crystal dark blue eyes as he surveyed her._

_"Ok." He said staring at her. He didn't say anything for a minute so she tilted her head and stretched her smile._

_"And you are…" she said taking her hand back slowly when he didn't shake it._

_"Don't you know?" he asked his eyes never wavering from hers._

_She fidgeted uncomfortably and let her smile slide off her face. She felt uneasy creep into her stomach and wished that maybe she had gone for the girls who were giggling and twisting their hair. However uncomfortable she felt though he felt ten times worse. She was so pretty with her soft curls and butterfly clips in her hair. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that made her legs look lovely and her eyes were so big and beautiful giving off an air of radiance he'd never seen before._

_"No, I'm sorry." She said and actually sounded like she meant it._

_He cleared his throat and shifted, "I'm Klaus. Didn't someone make you come over to me to call me four-eyes or British-weirdo?" he demanded annoyance creeping into his voice._

_She turned confused and shook her head, "no…were they supposed to?"_

_"Oh! I'm sorry I thought…sorry…no." he said stuttering._

_She smiled widely at him and offered her hand again, "I'm Caroline and you are?"_

_"Klaus." He said smiling for the first time back._

_Her smile widened and they shook hands both staring each other's eyes._

_"It's nice to meet you." she said._

_"Likewise." He replied and then the teacher came onto the field to talk to them._

* * *

Klaus woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee and bouncing on the bed. He looked over and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his youngest son, Liam bouncing on his head.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Liam cried and then jumped to a sitting position besides his father.

"I'm awake." Klaus cried grabbing the child and tickling him. Liam laughed and twisted around trying to escape the tickling fingers. He got off the bed and ran as fast as his little six year old legs could take him. Klaus listened as he went downstairs and then he got off the bed and got ready himself to investigate the smell of bacon and coffee.

When he got downstairs Caroline he saw was at the table as their eldest, Will made breakfast flipping the bacon and roasting the coffee. Will smirked at his dad and then nodded at the coffee.

"I just made a fresh pot." He said going back to flipping the bacon.

Caroline was browsing the Arts and Life section of the paper as Klaus came to sit beside her a mug in hand. Liam came to sit beside him eating the bacon already on the table.

"Liam wait till everyone's at the table." Caroline said not looking up from the paper.

"Are you going to say good morning?" Klaus asked annoyed at being ignored.

"No." she said without looking up and turning a page.

"So you're still mad?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well do I get a kiss good morning?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Fine, but only cause it's our anniversary." She said finally looking up to kiss him chastely on the cheek.

"Eww cooties!" Liam exclaimed.

Will laughed, "one day you won't find it so gross Liam." Will said smirking.

Klaus laughed loudly as they heard shuffling from upstairs and then screaming.

"Sounds like the girls are up." Will said laughing as his father joined in.

"Don't start you two." Caroline snapped going back to the paper.

"Can we eat now?" Liam asked annoyed.

"Not till your sisters come downstairs." Caroline said as the screaming became louder and then there was stomping and slammed doors.

"That won't happen anytime soon." Will said causing his dad to laugh again.

"Enough." Caroline snapped glaring at he husband and son. When Caroline went back to the paper they shared a look again and laughed silently.

The screaming became louder and then a long haired blonde girl came running downstairs, she was wearing a yellow sundress and looking particularly angry.

"Mom! Can you please tell Bea and Burn to leave my make up alone!" Lily snarled pointing upstairs.

"I totally don't miss living here anymore." Will mumbled flipping the pancakes he was making for his family.

"Yeah. We're thankful too." Lily snapped standing there hands on her hips.

"Lily!" Caroline warned sighing heavily.

"It's true!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Enough." Caroline said.

"So can you?" Lily begged looking at both her parents.

Klaus sighed grabbing the rest of the paper. "Why are you wearing make up anyway? And why are your sisters?" Klaus asked heavily.

"Because I'm fifteen and they are wannabe twelve year olds who shouldn't be touching my stuff." Lily said looking between both parents.

Caroline looked at Klaus and he looked back shrugging.

"Neither of them should be wearing make up and you shouldn't either." Klaus said.

"Just make them stop!" Lily whined as the two twin blonde girls came running down the stairs yelling at each other.

"Mom! Daddy!" they cried together copying their sister's stance.

"Burn stole my yellow cardigan!" Bea complained pointing at her twin sister.

"And Bea stole my red cardigan!" Burn said hands on her hips.

"Girls! Girls! Please! Let's just have a nice breakfast. Remember it's your father's and mine's anniversary and we want everyone to pretend to at least get a long." Caroline said gesturing to her and Klaus.

"How come we need to get along but you guys aren't!" Burn cried.

"Because." Caroline said in her mother voice and gestured to the chairs. "Now sit your brother's hungry."

The three girls huffed and sat down as Will brought the dishes to the table.

"So Will how's culinary school?" Caroline asked taking some food as her family members copied her actions.

"Good." He said eating his food.

"And how's business?" he asked.

"Fine." Caroline said.

"And dad?"

"It's fine." Klaus said eating his food.

"Now remember your father and I are leaving for a week tonight and Will's watching you. I wrote down the rules of the house and everyone follows them." Caroline said looking at her children.

"You're father and I will be at the hotel we wrote down and if you need anything call. But remember no wild parties, drinking, drugs, sex, and breaking things." Caroline said.

"Also Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Stefan are available and you are required to go over there every other day to make sure everyone's fine and no one's doing anything out of control." Klaus added staring at each of the children intently.

"Ok dad." All five kids said in unison.

"Good." Caroline said smiling.

"And remember be good for your brother and girls no fighting." Caroline said looking at them each individually.

"No boys over and especially not that Bobby kid." Klaus said staring at the girls.

"So we are addressing what happened last night." Bea asked smirking at her older sister.

"No we aren't!" Lily cried staring at her parents in horror.

"Lily about last night…" Caroline stared but was cut off by Klaus.

"No boys in your room. Ever. And you aren't dating until your 35." Klaus said glaring at the girl.

She glared back, "that's bullshit!"

"Language!" Klaus yelled.

"I like him! And he likes me! And ok that wasn't good what happened last night. I would have preferred you meet him in another way, but I'm not breaking up with him." Lily said angrily.

"yes you are!" Klaus said.

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Please! Stop!" Caroline said ending the argument.

"Mom please! Talk some sense into dad!" Lily said.

Caroline sighed and looked at her husband. "Klaus that wasn't good about what happened last night…I'm still mad at you about it. Taking a BB gun and shooting him was not the adult thing to do." Caroline said.

Klaus huffed and shrugged, "Whatever."

"Daddy!" Lily whined and then stood up from the table.

"Lily! Come back here!" Caroline yelled.

"Eat without me I'm mourning the lose of my freedom." Lily said dramatically.

The two adults sighed and the rest of the family continued to eat their breakfast. A few hours later everyone was saying goodbye and Rebekah and Stefan were there to take the couple to the airport.

"I'm so excited." Caroline said happily as they finished going through customs and were looking for their gate.

"So you aren't angry with me anymore?" Klaus asked hopefully.

"No totally angry but still excited! It's our anniversary." Caroline said kissing him hard on the lips.

"I love you." Klaus said wrapping an arm around her.

"And I love you." she said happily as they went to board the airplane to start their week long vacation together in Paris, the city of love to celebrate their twelve years married to one another and their almost twenty years together, minus the six years they spent apart. They still loved each other and had five beautiful children and a lovely life together.

Neither of them could imagine it in any other way, because without the love they had for each other and the lives they had created together they'd be shells of the people they are. Despite Caroline being angry at him and sometime's their heated arguments, both of them loved each other deeply and couldn't imagine their lives without each other.

Both of them kissed as the airplane took off their vacation together starting with a bang in the bathroom of the plane. Even to this day not being able to keep their hands off each other and nine months later a sixth Mikaelson was born, thanks to Klaus's super sperm.

**The End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Check out my newest fic! Coming soon!**


End file.
